Jungle fever
by SoraKeki
Summary: A hungry Taiga. An amused Daiki and a theft, where not only the fish was stolen at the end. Warning: AU; Yaoi; Male/Male; Explicit; Bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Just something what wouldn't leave me alone ^^'**

**Language: English is not my first language, but I hope it's not too horrible _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rays of light were falling gently on the mossy ground. High up in the giant trees some birds chirped and a pair of apes groomed their fur. On the ground, bumblebees were flying from calyx to calyx, sipping the morning fresh nectar. Near a water source was a giant deer with her fawn grazing the juicy grass. The morning was peaceful and the moss soaked with water from last night's rain.

It made no sound as a foot stepped carefully on it. The bushes rustled lightly and some water droplets fell on sunkissed skin, making the young man shiver. His crimson orbs observed his surroundings carefully. He knelt down, his muscles under the smooth skin tensed as he leaned a bit more forward and zeroed his gaze on his prey.

His breath came steady and his concentration let him knit his double eyebrows together.

The mother deer made a step forward and leaned her head down to take water with its long tongue. That was his cue. The tall man shot up from his hideout and threw his long spear through the air, aiming right behind the foreleg.

And missed.

A long-drawn cry of frustration broke the morning silence as the deers made their escape. The birds flew away in a hurry and the apes scolding screams echoed through the jungle as they hopped fast away through the branches.

Taiga, only son of the Kagami clan plopped down to the ground and fell backwards, his muscled arms spread out to his sides. He looked up to the slightly moving leafs far up high and cursed loudly.

It was the third day in a row, that he had no hunting success and his stomach did now somersault because he was so hungry. The small edible berries did nothing to fill his bottomless pit.

Another angry growl of his abdomen let him sit up and he drew his fingers through his red shoulder long hair, letting it unruly stand up. He needed to catch something or he would starve to death.

He ogled his spear and sighed as he stood up to fetch the useless utensil. He would try out another spot, hopefully with more success.

* * *

A few hours, curses and some scratches later, Taiga was leaning against a tree trunk bowed forward and put his hands on his knees closing his crimson orbs. He still hadn't had anything to eat and his stomach rumbled, making his guts twist painfully.

Before him quite near, was a stream flowing. Maybe water would still his hunger a bit.

Exhausted he pulled away from the tree and went down on the way to the river.

Upon reaching, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew big. There laying on the sandy ground was a huge pile of fishes. Big ones, small ones and he even spotted some crayfish.

His tummy growled violently and his drool pooled in his mouth. Like a hypnotized rabbit, his feet moved forward without him noticing. He reached his hand out and grabbed one fish. It didn't matter to him anymore, he was so hungry he could eat it raw.

He opened his mouth and was about to take his first bite, when a sharp blade was pressed onto his throat.

"Thief. What do you think you're doing?", a velvet voice growled low beside Taigas ear.

He froze, his brain was working fast and his reflexes kicked in. He rolled to the side, away from the knife and came up to his feet a bit away from his suddenly emerged opponent.

The other man also stood up to his full high, what was a bit taller than Taiga and looked angry but with caution at him.

Their eyes clashed, crimson meet midnight-blue and a growl escaped Taigas throat. He clenched his fist around his spear and a puzzled look formed on his face.

There was no spear. He looked down at his hands. One still held the fish, the other was empty.

His eyes shot up and searched frantically for his weapon.

A groan leaked out from his mouth as he encountered it beside the mountain of fish.

The other man was still watching him, but this time with a drawn up eyebrow.

Taiga didn't know what to do. Make a dash for good or trying to get his weapon back.

The decision was made for him. The tall, dark skinned man leaned down and grabbed the spear. Taiga watched him carefully.

"You want this back?", the man asked, with a smirk showing on his handsome face.

Taiga nodded, "Yes … uhm, please."

Better to be polite, in his present constitution he couldn't do much against the other.

The man grinned upon hearing the weird courteous way the redhead spoke in. "Okey, but first give me back my fish." He held his hand out towards Taiga.

"Uhm … can't I have it? You have so many." Taiga whispered and averted his eyes.

"Ha? No, you can't. It's generous enough of me that I don't kill you right here, right now for stealing my food. And now give me back my fish!"

The demanding tone let Taiga flinch and anger was boiling deep down in his gut.

"Fine. Here have your fish."

And then he did something stupid. He knew it the instant he did it, but it was already too late. He charged forward, threw the fish in the tanned males face, rolled his body to the side and grabbed his spear out of the guys clutch. Then he landed beside the fish pile, snatched another and sprinted away. But he came not far.

A huge body tackled him from behind and they were both falling to the ground. Tanned strong arms wrapped around him and pressed the air out of his lungs. Taiga rolled to his back, trying to squish the other beneath him, but his limbs were tangled with long muscular legs and again he was on his belly, his face pressed harshly onto the ground.

"Let me go you bastard." Taiga snarled and tried to kick his rival, but failed in doing so.

The other instead clutched Taigas arms tight behind his back and let himself fall on top of him, holding the redhead down.

"Dream on. You will get what every thief gets in my clan."

Taiga heard a scratching sound as the man drew his blade out of his leather scabbard.

'_Oh shit, no!' _

Pulling his whole strength together, Taiga pushed himself up from the ground and smashed the back of his head against the forehead of the man behind him. A loud groan was heard and suddenly his hands were free.

He rolled fast over and tried to come to his feet, but his efforts were in vain. A strong tanned hand grabbed his ankle and jerked him back. This time Taiga couldn't catch himself with his hands in time and hit the ground hard. A bough pressed painfully into his abdomen and a grunt escaped his throat. Taiga tried to change his position, but a new weight was added to his back and pressed the branch deeper into his empty stomach. Suddenly he felt very ill. He still registered the snarling voice behind him but not the words and then everything went black around him.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now chapter 2, I chuckled the whole time writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Language: English is not my first language **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When the redhead didn't move anymore, the youngest son of the Aomine clan, released his grip, sat back and huffed heavy.

"What the hell was that?", he asked no one in particular and watched the man with the fiery red hair, laying on the ground.

This guy belonged, according to the symbols on face and upper body, to the clan of Kagami. Opponent and rivals to his own tribe when it came to the hunting grounds. What the hell was this idiot doing here so far from his own territory?

He drew his fingers through his midnight-blue mohawk and tugged slightly at his longer braid at his nape. He rolled the little beads, in different blue colors, through his fingers. What should he do with this hothead now?

The law of his clan had no mercy for thieves and it would be his right to disassemble the hand of the guy for doing so. But again, what was he even doing her? Aomine felt a bit lost, but remembered what his father once said about the Kagami clan. They were to be treated with caution. Not only were they strong but also deceitful.

He got up from his position and clapped the leafs from his buttocks. He pulled his loincloth a bit more up, what usually was riding low on his hips and crouched down beside the redhead. He turned him over and grabbed his wrists. It wouldn't be a gentle way, but he definitely was to heavy for him to carry.

When he had pulled the quite heavy body over to his camp, he bound his wrists and ankles tight together with leather bands and let him lie on the ground.

He snatched the little bag what the redhead had on his waistband and put it together with the spear beside him. Then he sat down, pulled his basket nearer and begun to clean the fishes from their offals, sprinkled salt over them before he put them in.

Once the creel was full, the tall man put huge leafs with a fine aroma over it and tied everything together. He had some leftover crayfish, so he made a fire, spiked them up and put them over the heat.

While his food was in no danger to be burned, he collected the redheads bag and emptied it on the ground. He found several smaller bags, a wood potty and a figurine what looked like a sabertooth tiger. He opened the small pouches and exotic smells hit his nose. He raised an eyebrow and watched the sleeping man across from him. If he advised properly, the bags contents where spices and if he considered the behaviour of the sunkissed man before, when he tried to eat a raw fish, he couldn't quite fathom why the guy had this with him. The potty had a not so good smelling paste in it and he closed the lid fast, wrinkling his nose.

He put the things back and tested if the crayfish were ready. He broke one of the shells and began to eat.

* * *

A delicious smell poured into Taigas nose. His stomach protested violently and he cracked his hazy eyes open. God he was so hungry that he already dreamed of dancing crayfishes.

Groaning he closed his crimson orbs again, only to let them pop up wide, eyeing the food in front of his face. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he licked his cracked lips. He looked further up into a tanned face with midnight-blue eyes who held some sort of mischief in them.

"Who are you?", the taller man asked and swayed the food stick from right to left.

Taiga swallowed hard and the grumbling sounds from his abdomen grew louder while his eyes followed the movement.

"T-Taiga … of the Kagami.", he whooshed out, accompanied by a fine trickle running out of his mouth and over his cheek.

"Hm … you are hungry, huh? What are you doing so far from your territory?" The next question came with a suppressed chuckle.

"Hunting … ahh~." Taiga opened his mouth and tried to snatch a bite when the food came really close to his face. But it was denied.

"Oi, oi, not so fast!" The bluenette had it really hard to stay serious upon seeing the other guys attempt.

"Why so far away? Is there no more food in your region?"

"There is …", Taiga squirmed nearer, "but I couldn't catch any and somehow wandered off." He snapped his teeth again at the food and growled angrily when the taller guy once again moved the stick out of his reach.

"God dammit, you bastard. Give me the food! I answered your questions." He tossed and turned, trying to loosen his fetters, but rolled into a ball when his stomach made a horrible sound. He felt ill again and began coughing. His throat was dry and hurt, but he didn't know anymore, if it was the hunger or the thirst.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders and pulled up to a sitting position against a rock in his back. A little bowl was shoved at his mouth and the short command, "Drink.", was huffed at him.

He didn't complain and opened his mouth. When the cool water hit his tongue, he almost spilled it because a moan forced its way out.

"Slowly, you idiot." The bowl vanished and blue eyes looked angrily at him.

Taiga didn't know how vulnerable he looked in that moment, with his hazy crimson eyes pleading up to the stranger, who tried to help him.

"Tsk, fine. But drink slow. I don't want to be puked at." The bowl was back and in slow sips, Taiga let it run down his throat.

When it was empty a stick was pressed to his hands and the tanned man sat down across from him, watching him carefully through the fire as he began to eat. He wanted to gobble it all down, but the sharp glare of the other let him take small bites.

Taiga let the stick fall when he was done and rubbed his bound hands over his stomach. It was still empty, but his regained pride wouldn't let him ask for more.

He looked with questioning eyes at the bluenette, "Who are you?"

Snorting the man raised an eyebrow at him. "So, no thank you and straight on with the questions, huh? Your parents didn't teach you manners, did they?"

Taiga growled when his parents were insulted, but he clenched his teeth and murmured a "Thanks", under his breath.

"Oh, you got it! Good kitty." The tanned man smirked arrogantly at him, almost laughing at the pouting behaviour, but the redhead didn't noticed that.

"You …" Taiga was at a loss for words. Never ever had anyone dared to call him 'Kitty'. He was the chiefs son, no one was allowed to belittle him.

"Daiki."

"Huh?", snapped out of his sudden anger, but didn't completely get what the other said.

"My name, buffon. Daiki of the Aomine clan." The bluenette sighed. "You aren't the brightest up here, huh?", he said and tapped at his own temple. "Why else would you wander so far from your clan without any provisions and only a spear as weapon?"

Taiga blushed heavily, first because of embarrassment then out of anger over the affront against his intelligence.

"Shut up, you stupid prick. I had rations and other weapons, but …", he broke his sentence and averted his eyes to the river, cursing in an almost not noticeable low tone.

"But?"

There it was again, that raised eyebrow and the mocking tone in the tanned mans voice.

"It's not to your concern, so leave me alone. And untie this." Taiga glared at Daiki and held his hands up, but the other only stuck his pinky into his ear and wore a bored expression.

"No. You will only steal my food again and I have none of it. Anyway it's near sunset, so I need to put the food out of reach from the animals."

Daiki stood up, lifted the basket full of fish and walked over to a huge tree, leaving a cursing and squirming Taiga behind.

He worked fast and half an hour later, the food was high up in the branches and he began to clean up his belongings.

Burning red eyes watched his every movement, glaring daggers at his back, but his prisoner remained quiet for now. Only when he put the fire out, Taiga spoke again.

"What are you doing? If you put that out, predators will come."

Daiki shook his head. "Really, have they dropped you as child? Maybe on your head? Yeah? It's common sense when you are in this area you better not sleep on the ground, fire or not. And now stand up and come with me if you want to live and see the next sunrise."

Without further attempt to help him up, Daiki walked back to one of the tall trees.

Taiga spit on the ground, cursed once more and rolled to his knees. It was a bit of a hassle to stand up with both wrists and ankles bound, but he made it somehow.

That what followed was really not to his encouragement and he wished he could put his hands around the bluenettes neck and choke him to death. He had tied the leather cords so tight, that Taiga could only hop. Walking was impossible.

"Oi, shithead. Undo them so I can walk." He called to the tanned man.

"Oh little kitty, doing the bunny today, huh?" Daiki bend slightly forward and clutched at his stomach at the ridiculous sight in front of him. He was not the type who laughed often, but this guy made him almost lose it and that twice in one day. He shook his head and tried to get his composure back. Finally he sighed and walked back to the redhead, but not to undo his ties, no. He leaned a bit down, grabbed the man behind his knees and pulled him onto his shoulder. The short distance to the tree, he could manage.

Naturally Taiga was not amused. Instantly he began to scream insults and kicked his legs around, his bound hands drummed at the broad back.

"Shithead! Let me down, you idiot." And other more insulting things escaped his mouth, until the taller man had enough.

Suddenly a burning sting was forming on his buttock and a snarling voice commanded him to shut the fuck up.

Taiga gasp. No, that didn't happen. He couldn't believe, that he just got slapped on his ass like a little naughty child. Before he could collect his thoughts, he landed on his abused butt cheek and stared wide eyed up to a grinning Daiki from the Aomine clan.

Another rope was fast bound around him and with a jerk he was raised up high.

"What the …?" Taiga was baffled and must have looked like a deer caught in front of a cave bear. The rope vibrated violently and a gleeful laughter was heard, what sent shivers down his spine.

Daiki was laughing like never before, not that he could remember anyway. His body bend in two and he had enough to do, to not drop the heavy man on the ground.

Taiga shut up for good and clapped his mouth shut. He was not that comfortable with heights and held his breath, as he was pulled further and further up into the higher branches. When he reached a broad bough, the movement stilled and he was left dangling in the air. Taiga was about to rant again, but suddenly Daiki was beside him and pulled him over until his feet hit the rough bark. He was freed from the rope and sat down against the trunk.

Daiki was still smirking and couldn't quite wipe it from his face. Taiga pursed his lips and averted his eyes. He didn't felt so decreased in a long time.

When Daiki finally calmed down, he put a fur blanket over the pouting redhead and once again wrapped the rope around his waist.

"I believe you're not very thrilled to fall from this height, so deal with it." The sunkissed male nodded, but didn't look at him. And Daiki couldn't suppress to tease the hothead again.

"Yeah, right? We wouldn't want that the kitty breaks his neck."

Instantly red eyes glared at him again. "Stop calling me that, fuckard."

Daiki only chuckled and leaned down close to his prisoners ear. "Good night, Taiga." His voice was a low purr in the other guys auditory canal, but he didn't see the violent blush that formed on the Kagami clan guy's face, since he was already bouncing to another branch at the opposite side of the tree, taking the loose ends of the rope with him. Once he had settled down, as comfortably as possible on a hard wooden stick, he threw his own fur blanket over him and bound himself to the tree as to not fall off during his sleep.

The sun went down fast and the darkness with all its strange noises swallowed the men, each of the two engrossed in their own confused thoughts.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :D I hope you get a good laugh out of that xD**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Taiga tried to squirm a bit, but something wouldn't let him. A rope was digging into his lower regions, making the pressure on his bladder uncomfortably heavy. He opened his sleepy eyes and couldn't quite recognize his surroundings. Where was he? And why was he tied to a tree? He rolled his stiff shoulders and an aching pain shot down his back to his waist. "Fuck!", he grunted and shook his head in attempt to clear his vision. When it dawned on him what had happen the previous day, he groaned and closed his eyes again. But not for long.

"Urg, I need to piss." He looked around in search for his tormentor, but when he didn't saw the taller guy, a bit of panic creeped up his neck.

"Son of a bitch.", he cursed and tried to calm down and think. How could he get down this fucking tree in one piece? No better, how could he even free himself first? He sighed and once more looked around for the bluenette.

And if he wasn't so absorbed in that moment and bound to a tree, he would have thrown his hands over his eyes. But instead he stared. The blue-haired male came out of the river. Little droplets rolled down his broad torso and pebbled from his stiff nipples. Taigas eyes roamed further down over hard abdominals wrapped in delicious dusky skin. But he didn't stop there. His eyes were drawn to the little trail of blue hair what pointed down to the other males groin, which was nestled in soft dark-blue curls. A knot formed in his throat and he gulped hard. His stomach made somersaults again, but this time not because of hunger. His heart was racing and finally, after his gaze lingered a bit longer on the tanned males well muscled legs, he closed his eyes. What was he thinking staring openly at another mans groin? And why the fuck was he hard?

"Oh my god.", he groaned as he realized what his hard one did to his bladder. He squirmed again but eventually gave up. He directed his gaze on a leaf in front of him and shouted, "Oi, dumbass. Untie me, I need to piss." His ears were as red as his hair and he prayed to every diety there was, that the other didn't notice his uncomfortable body state.

* * *

Daiki wrapped his loincloth around his waist and adjusted it so, that it wouldn't cut into his tender flesh. When he heard the angry scream, he smirked and looked up. He wouldn't say anything yet. But he had discovered something new, what he possibly could use to his own advantage.

He strolled slowly over to the tree were the hothead still screamed and cursed. Really, how could one being have such a short temper? Not that he could claim that for himself. But somehow, it didn't annoy him and that in itself made him wonder.

When he reached the tree, he climbed up fast, using a long rope what he swung up everytime he reached a certain height, and undid the knot what held the redhead in place. Then he bounced over to the other branch and crouched down to look into those beautiful crimson eyes full of rage.

"Good morning little kitty. Did you sleep well?"

A grunt and an attempt to kick him from the bough followed, which he dodged with ease. Smirking he watched the red-haired male as he tried to hide his morning wood. Without further insult, Daiki wrapped the rope around him, like the day before, quirked an eyebrow, his dark orbs full of mirth and pushed the redhead without warning from the branch.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh ….. uhmpf."

Daiki was rolling around on the little space, clutching his stomach and barking out laughs. He never saw such a stupefied face before and that scream … that fucking scream. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Taiga dangled on the rope, not so far under the bluenette, with his eyes squeezed tight. _'I died, I died, I died.'_, was occupying his mind, as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Once he had access to it and registered the stupid laughter above him, he exploded.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY SHITHEAD! YOU FIND THAT FUNNY, EH? WAIT UNTIL I'M FREE! I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO YOUR ANTECEDENTS! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YOU STUPID FUCKARD!"

He stopped when his air was used up. Breathing heavily with an almost purple colored face, Taiga glared up at the blue-haired male, who was now sitting straight and watched him amused.

"Are you done now?" Daiki quirked an eyebrow and stood up. He got to his own rope, set his feet to the trunk and let himself fall until he was on eye level with Taiga. "I never heard a kitty scream like that. Very interesting." Then he was gone, before Taiga even could come up with a come back. Instead he cursed all the way down, as Daiki loosened the cord and wrapped it around his own waist to let the redhead slowly to the ground.

Once Taiga felt solid land under his feet, he plopped down on his butt with no strength left and fell over. It was still early in the morning and he already felt exhausted to no end and this all because of that stupid walking wet dream.

His unique eyebrows knit together at that thought and he groaned inwardly. _'Wait! I didn't thought that just now! God, where did that come from anyway?'_ He hated the guy, there was nothing more to it. Annoyance creeped up on him once more, when that tanned grinning face with the beautiful midnight orbs, popped up right in front of his crimson ones.

"Are you standing up or should I drag you into the bushes?"

Oh, how Taiga wanted to punch that stupid grin out of the bluenettes face.

And he just did it. With his forehead. And fuck, it hurt.

Both rolled around on the ground groaning, cursing and holding their heads. When the stinging pain finally piped down, Daiki rose to his feet and glared at the redhead. He wrapped the rope on the leather band, what still held Taigas hands together. Then loosened the ones at his ankles, so that the man could walk and went away, saying nothing but clutching the end of the rope tight in his hand.

"What am I now? Your fucking dog?" Taiga roared and tugged at his new ordeal.

"Go take your piss, kitty. Before I lose my patience with you. And fuck you for real." Daiki growled back, the last part under his breath, so that the other couldn't possibly hear him.

He sat down near the new inflamed fire and clenched his teeth. He couldn't get it out of his head. Not the stupid face when the guy fell or the more ridiculous scream, no. That what happened after that, without the other knowing. Daiki still saw that exposed crisp ass in his mind. He didn't know how the redhead had managed to tangle up the back of his loincloth in the rope. But for Daiki it was the most erotic sight since … yeah, since when? When was the last time he was so excited over another human being? He couldn't remember, shook his head and finally started to make breakfast.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a tasteless breakfast, what caused Taiga to almost explode again since Daiki wouldn't let him use his spices on it in played fear he would poison him, they both now were on their way through the jungle.

Daiki had decided to take Taiga with him. His reasoning sounded in his own ears like a lie, but the redhead, after a lot of threats and more cursing at his person, eventually gave in when Daiki pointed the guys spear at him and barked not so friendly words.

Now Taiga was walking in front. His remonstrance piped down after a while and he now saved his breath for the strenuous way.

Daiki had shouldered the basket and steadily held the redheads spear in hand. He thought that he didn't really needed it, but surely was safe.

They had another tasteless meal, this time in silence, when the sun rose to its highest and the humidity weighed heavy on both males.

For Daiki there was another horrid torture beside the heavy air. Walking and only watching how little beads of sweat left rivulets down that sunkissed broad back in front of him and eventually were absorbed in the thin brown loincloth, making it even tighter over the well formed ass. He saw how those beautiful muscled legs stretched with every step. He had removed the leather ties when they stepped into the jungle and now those well defined arms could push fern and other bushes out of their way. It was torture, a delicious kind of it. He licked his lips and groaned inwardly, as he adjusted his own clothes new over his incipient hard one.

First he didn't notice that somehow the jungle had gone quiet. No bird sang and no hum was heard. He stopped in his tracks and listened. Something was wrong here. He looked at the redhead who still was walking steadily forward and opened his mouth to call him back.

But it was already too late.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a huge shadow flying in Taigas direction. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Daiki screamed and threw his basket away, as he sprinted over to the redhead who had turned at the noises behind him.

He afterwards didn't knew, how he had managed to get in between the sharp panther claws and the hotheaded idiot. But a crude, burning, gut wrecking pain shot over his back and made him, as impossible as it sounds, smile as he lost his consciousness.

Taiga screamed as he catched Daiki's lifeless body. Shock shot through his own. But he had no time. The predator was already in position to bounce at him again. Without thinking he grabbed the spear, what somehow was lying at his feet and drilled the blunt end into the ground.

Not a second too late.

A huge black body came flying and the impact of the heavy cat almost broke the spear, as it rammed deep into the predators heart.

Taiga crawled backwards, dragging Daiki with him, as he watched how the light vanished from the panthers eyes.

* * *

A fire was burning, heating the small space and shielded the two man from the heavy cold rain outside. Taiga carefully removed the bandages over the deep scratches on Daiki's back and dabbed with a water drenched clothes over it, before he applied more of his healing salve. He put the little wood yar down and wrapped it up again. Four days had gone by since the attack of the panther and the blue-haired male hadn't once regained consciousness. Taiga was at his wits end. He didn't know what he could do more. All his wisdom about plants and how to use them seemed in vain.

He put the wood potty to the side and crawled under the two fur blankets, which were covering the still feverish man. He laid to his side and gently brushed a few strands of midnight blue hair out of the guys face, but no reaction was shown. He sighed, squirmed closer and loosely draped an arm around the taller mans waist. Maybe if he felt another beings present, he would wake up soon.

A few hours later he gave him again antipyretic tea and fell into a fitful sleep. Green cat eyes were watching him, followed him everywhere no matter how far he ran. He had that dream a few times in the past days and it always ended in the same way. Daiki was standing in front of him smiling, while the predator slowly but surely circled them closer and closer. Taiga screamed at the bluenette to run away, but Daiki only smiled and then the panther was there. Biting through the cords of the tanned mans neck, driving his sharp claws deep into the flesh of his sides while broken blue eyes accusingly looked at him. He always woke up with a loud scream. His body drenched in sticky cold sweat.

Today had no difference.

After only thirty minutes of sleep, Taiga stood up again and walked over to the little water spring in the back of the small cavern. He splashed his face with the cold liquid and put his hands against the rough stone wall. He just stood there and stared into nothing. His mind wandered four days back, when he had dragged Daiki to this little hide out. He had inspected the deep wounds at his back and didn't knew if the other would life or die. And there, for a short, very short moment it crossed his mind.

'_Leave him here and run home.'_

He clenched his eyes and his sorrowful face twisted into a grimace. He knew why he had that dream. He knew that, for a very short moment, he was coaxed to leave the bluenette for him to die here. And it gnawed at him, ripping his soul apart. He never was a coward and certainly he would never leave an injured behind. He had thought that until that one particular moment. And he knew, that if Daiki wouldn't wake up, he could never forgive himself.

Taiga swept the remaining drops of water from his eyes and turned around. He no longer wanted to sleep and have that nightmare returned. Instead he once more controlled Daiki's temperature, maybe he hallucinated but he thought that it was not as high anymore.

He took a smaller knife and wandered outside to get more herbs for the healing tea and some roots, that he could put into the fish soup, what he had planned for later.

* * *

Taiga was humming when he came back to the small cave. He had found strawberries and hoped that Daiki could taste their sweetness. Provided that he finally would wake up. When he set foot into the small space, he instantly had the feeling that someone was watching him. He raised his red orbs and the small punnet, he was holding, fell to the ground. Without his consent his eyes filled with water, as he rushed to the tanned males site, who already was sitting up and leaned heavy against the cold stone.

"Oh my god. You shouldn't have gotten up." Taiga fawned his hands over the tall body, but didn't touch him of fear to hurt him more. Even under the tanned skin, he could see how pale the bluenette was out of overexertion when he had sat up.

"I'm fine. I can't lie anymore. Everything hurts.", The bluenette said tired.

"Uhm … ok, but don't move around too much and don't lean against your wound. It's deep and I don't want that it reopens. It was enough to deal with until I had the dirt out of it and you lost a lot of blood. So sit still and don't move." Taiga ranted on while gathered the things he had dropped.

Daiki chuckled, but instantly cursed as a burning pain shot over his back. When he could breathe normally again, he meet red anxious eyes. "You should decide if you are worried about me or want to rant. Because you are funny, if you do both at the same time and I can't laugh."

Taiga shot to his feet, "I'm not worried about you, fool. Just … ", he bit his lip and a faint red creeped up his cheekbones, while he averted his eyes. He still felt guilty and that eventually overweight everything else at the moment. So, he spun on his heels, left the sentence unfinished and began to prepare their food.

Daiki watched him in silence, as the redhead cut the ingredients and put everything, including spices from his bag, into the leather cooking pot. Once he was done, he sat down beside Daiki and held out a wooden spoon to him. "Eat that. You should be starving by now."

The bluenettes eyes never left the redheads face. "How long was I gone?"

"Four days and now eat, you fool. You need your strength to heal."

Taiga felt kind of uncomfortable under the prying eyes of the tanned man. Heat was building in his stomach and he could swear that a blush formed on his face again.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore.", he shakily whispered, eyes fixed on the bowl in his hand.

Suddenly a large warm hand cupped his face and brought it up. He thought the midnight orbs could watch to the depths of his soul.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm strong. Don't worry so much." Daiki said with a soft voice, feelings bleeding into his beautiful eyes.

Taiga sharply drew air through his teeth. What he saw in the taller mans eyes made his belly produce butterflies. He lowered his head and pushed the bowl into Daiki's hands. "Eat before it gets cold." He then stood up and walked over to the fire, to stir around in the leftover soup.

His heart was hammering a mile per second and he was overly aware of the gaze on his back.

"Uhm … I will go outside, if you need something call me." He needed to get fresh air and clear his head.

"Hee~ no feeding the wounded? What a shame." A lopsided grin was shot at Taiga as he marched out of the cave. _'God, what is this guy doing to my heart?!'_

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**GAWD! I got greatly fired up, thanks to Gailymilkyway. This chapter is for you. Again, thank you very much for your awesome picture of those two sweethearts here. :3 Lots of love, SoraKeki ;)**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When the sun set, Taiga eventually got back. Daiki had lain down again, but he was awake.

"How was the soup?" Somehow he needed to talk about something casual and that was the only thing that came to Taigas mind.

"Really good. I'm surprised you know how to cook. But, it would have tasted much better, if it would have been feeded to me by your hand." Daiki propped himself a bit up on his elbow and saw with satisfaction as the ears of the sunkissed man deliver a blazing red.

"You seem to be doing just fine, if you can already joke around like that." Taiga wouldn't let himself be dragged into another banter with the bluenette. He thought long and hard, when he was outside earlier, not something he did often, and came to the conclusion, that he was currently just confused. He wouldn't back down under any circumstances, no matter what the other one called forth in him. So, he changed the topic, grabbed the salve and walked over to the wounded man.

"Show me your back. I need to make sure that it doesn't ignite."

Daiki, after a short surprise moment, obeyed and rolled to his stomach. Long strong fingers peeled the fabric from his wounds. He twitched slightly as it tugged on his wound edges, but he didn't complain. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of trained hands wandering over his back.

Taiga tried to breathe evenly. It was one thing when the guy was unconscious, but a complete other when he was wide awake, stealing glances at him with those knowing eyes.

His fingertips stroked over cool flesh and he was relieved because it indicated that the healing process had begun. He put smelly paste over the still open wounds and covered them again.

As he was about to roll to his feet, a dark strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The crucible fell to the ground and rolled away. But he didn't notice. He suddenly was too close to a masculine tanned face, causing his breath to hitch. Warm air ghosted over his lips, "Since you applied the nasty smelling thing, I now want something sweeter."

Taigas gaze dropped to a pink tongue, which licked slowly over sensual lips. His body boiled up in an instant and his eyes changed to a deep heated red. Without awareness of it, he inched closer. His resolve blown out into the wind like it never existed.

Daiki smirked mischievously and pulled back. "I want strawberries.", he deadpanned and pointed at the little basket. This time he held his laughter inside. He needed to seem completely serious with this, simply because it was more fun like that.

Taiga dropped his jaw and a sting tucked at his heart. He felt pretty much crestfallen after the sudden change of the bluenette, but nodded not yet completely recovered to dominate his mind.

He handed them over and sat in front of the fire, holding his distance to the wicked man by his side. Yellow flames danced in his eyes as he stared into the bonfire and wild thoughts whirled through his head. Pulled from his confusing state of mind by a satisfied grunt, he looked over at the other male in attempt to ask, if he still needed anything and red eyes grew wide. His ears recognized the words, which were spoken in that velvet sinful voice, but he never got to his own question.

"Ah, that was good." Daiki licked the remaining sweet juice with leisurely strokes of his tongue from his long lean fingers, while he locked his glittering eyes with the redheads. The guy followed every move of his tongue as he licked over his calloused digits, popped one tip in his mouth and sucked it slowly inside. A sexy sly grin formed on his lips as he gave his fingers free.

Taiga shot up from his seat and with a short, "'ll be back.", dashed out into the approaching night. A barked out laughter followed him into the twilight of the surrounding jungle.

* * *

Daiki leaned back to his side and tried to find a comfortable position for his back. A smile still lingered on his lips.

How he loved to tease the red-haired hothead. He couldn't even find words for it. Together with his flawless back skin, he had given up to try and suppress his longing for the other male. As he had jumped between Taiga and the panther without thinking, it had dawned on him, that for him, there was apparently more to the Kagami clan's guy than he thought. In that moment, he had only hoped that he would get the chance to show it to the other male, as he did now. And he savored Taigas reactions like an overjoyed child.

He chuckled with glee, which soon evened out to a regretful groan, as he imagined what the redhead was probably doing by now. He should be here by his side, getting hot and heavy with him and not spill his seed on some moonlit fern. He grumbled at the thought but was soon overwhelmed by sleep. His body was still too weak and it demanded its need to rest.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness under a giant tree, happened exactly what Daiki just pictured in his head.

Taiga of the Kagami's clan, leaned with one forearm on the rough trunk, forehead to it. His right hand wrapped around his pulsing shaft, pumping it hard up and down. Little groans spilled from his lips. Not loud enough to echo through the rainforest, but sufficient to heat him up even more.

His imagination ran wild. He could almost feel how long strong fingers, tanner than his own, cupped his dick and circled his bulging head with a try thumb. He bit his lip to suppress a needy moan which build is his throat, as he pressed his own thumb into his slit and smeared his precum around.

"_Something sweeter."_, still echoed in his ears and that sultry tone almost brought him over the edge. What did it for him though, was the flashback of lean calloused fingers sucked deep between sensual lips. Only the thought what that wicked mouth could do to his pulsing dick was enough. Taiga shook violently and a loud moan escaped his shivering lips, as he spilled his seed over the ferns to his feet. His breathing came in short choppy surges and he closed his eyes to regain his composure again.

He stood there unmoving until he stopped to tremble. His mind was a mess and he was shocked over what he just did. _Jerking off to another male_. Not even once, did he thought about something like this. '_Girls, yes. But a man? Never ever._'

Still a bit flushed he put his flaccid cock back into his loincloths and steeled himself for the remaining night. Not going back there, was currently not an option. He sighed heavily, not knowing how he should deal with it, if he would be questioned by the other male.

When he reached the cavern, the fire only smoldered. The Aomine's guy slept soundly. Face relaxed to a peaceful work of art. Taiga put new wood into the fire place and poked around in the embers until new flame licked up. Since the bluenettes temperature had dropped, he wanted to sleep on the opposite site of the bonfire, but soon found that to be impossible. The tanned man occupied both blankets and without one it was too chilly of a night.

Taiga sighed and surrendered to his fate. Carefully, so as not to wake the other, he laid down next to him back to back and pulled lightly on the blankets to be at least somewhat covered. His heart fluttered at the closeness and he rested his head on his upper arm to watched the dancing shadows on the wall, until his eyelids dropped and sleep overcame him.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to apologise, this chapter is reeeaaaally short. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a bit of a set up for the future. ;) Have fun.**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was hot. Sweat pearled from the sunkissed males forehead and run into his braids, soaking the shorter red hair at his temple. He squirmed and rolled over with knitted eyebrows only to collide with a broad naked chest. He scrunched his nose and grunted as he cracked his sleepy eyes open. His sight was still blurry but cleared instantly, when a strong muscled arm pressed him closer to the hot body.

Sometime in the night, Daiki had rolled over and now clutched Taiga tightly to his tanned chest. His skin felt too hot, but his breath came even and without any indication that his fever had returned.

Taiga squirmed once more and tried to get away from his wet dream, but to no avail. Even in his sleep the taller man had a strong grip and wouldn't loosen it at all.

He stilled and wondered. This was the first night after the attack, that he didn't had his nightmare. He couldn't quite fathom out why, but currently something else caught his attention.

Since Daiki seemed to still sleep soundly, Taiga use the time and looked at him more closely in the dim light what emitted from the still glowing ember.

His face was of a masculine beauty, high cheekbones complimented his features and his chin tapered slightly. The dark eyebrows were relaxed and Taiga was amazed how peaceful the guy looked in his sleep. He gave in to his urge and leaned his face closer, trapping it to the crook of Daiki's neck and inhaled deeply the musky scent of the other. Somehow his eyelids felt heavy and he closed them, drifting off into another dreamless slumber.

* * *

Waking up to a cold bed, without the body heat of another person, was what he was used to. But this time it shocked him greatly. There, were a tanned man should be lying, was no one.

His red eyes searched frantically for the other, but the little cave was empty. Taiga jumped up from their resting place and ran outside.

"Yo, kitty. Had nice dreams?" Taiga turned on his heels, when he heard the already familiar deep voice behind him. His eyes shot up and after that his unique eyebrows.

"What are you doing, you dimwit? You should be resting and not climbing up on rocks."

The tanned man was sitting on top of the cave on a large stone. He put his pinky in his ear and looked to the side. "Ah, whatever. Only lying around was boring."

"Ha? That is your reason for endangering the healing of your wound?" Taiga couldn't believe him, but at the same time he was a bit amazed that the Aomine's guy recovered so fast.

Daiki looked at him and suddenly jumped down, landing right before the redhead. His face came closer and Taiga froze on the spot. His heart skipped a beat, only to double its pounding in his chest.

"If something happens to me, you will be there to take care of me, right? So, there is no harm in moving around a bit." Then he stepped back and stretched his sore muscles. "Aha, I feel stiff. Oi, Taiga make me breakfast!", he ordered over his shoulder and walked back into the cavern.

Taiga's head was lowered, his bangs shielding his eyes and he clenched his fists at his sides. He shivered in anger and gritted his teeth. _'Here I'm worried and he just does whatever he likes. And what the hell was that? Am I his fucking wife?'_ He grumbled and cursed, but his own growling abdomen let him obey and the fact that he still used the fishes of the other.

Daiki on the other hand, had different reasons why he had left to go outside.

When he woke up from his deep sleep, he found the redhead clutched to his body. Sunkissed arms and legs were put around him, holding him close. In their little cocoon of fur, Taiga's smell, closeness and how he snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, had him almost lose his composure.

He was definitely attracted to the redhead, but in his current condition he was no match for him, if the Kagami's guy fought back. So Daiki decided to wait. Maybe it would get even more fun to tease his hotheaded companion.

He had untangled the limbs around him and slowly gotten up. Pain had vibrated from his back through his body, but he forced himself to his feet. It would get better, he reassured himself and stepped out into the morning sun.

When he saw the redhead dashing out of the cave a little while later, with worry on his face, he felt happy and wanted to hug him, what was completely out of character for him, he noted so himself.

Because of that he didn't do it. Instead more teasing was up. And now he was sitting again on his fur blankets and watched the other making breakfast. It was nice to see the hothead calm and absorbed in his task, but he also liked it when he exploded with fury at him.

For Daiki it was a special kind of thrill, to tease the guy and see how he would react.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter so far :D and the hottest ;) Have fun.**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Similar thoughts, similar moods. It was a beautiful morning. The jungle hummed and buzzed with life. Small Hummingbirds were flying around, dipping their long beaks into the calyxes to feast on the sweet nectar.

Taiga had no glimpse for their beauty left. He stomped with an angry face forward, not looking right nor left. On his back the basket of fish was swaying dangerously back and forth.

Not far behind him walked Daiki with a similar expression.

The argument happened early in the morning. The redhead had demanded, that they stayed longer in the cavern, to let the wound heal more. Daiki wanted to get moving because his clan awaited his return. After lot of screaming and almost a fist fight, they were now back where they left off, before the panther attack.

Taiga in front, Daiki after him with the hotheads spear clutched in his fist.

How he hated it. He didn't wanted to resort to violence, but the stupid Kagami guy left him no other choice.

_'Yeah, right!' _

Daiki sighed. There was another choice, but he couldn't bring himself to let the red-haired man go. And now he had it. Silent treatment.

They were already walking since four and a half hours and the redhead hadn't spoken one word with him. Nothing worked. Not his sorry excuses, his attempt to be friendly and not even his mocking attitude. He was at his wits end.

Normally the hothead would have been exploded by now. But he walked steadily in front of him, not once looking back, like a bucky ox.

If Daiki wouldn't pay attention and tell him where he should go in time, the pighead would probably roll hotfoot through the middle of the forest.

After another thirty minutes of silentness he had enough.

"Oi, stop. We take a break here." Daiki called out and dropped himself on a fallen tree trunk.

He looked for the other male and grunted angrily, as he saw that he wasn't coming back. Instead the redhead had sat down where he stood and showed him his back. "Tsk. Throw me at least something to eat over, if you don't want to sit with me. Why can't you stop behaving like a mother hen around me? I said, I'm fine. Goddammit. You have no need to worry!"

"If you would stop behaving like the biggest child in history and do as I said, I wouldn't need to go out of my way. I only wanted to stay one day longer, but noooooo Mr. It's-only-a-scratch, knows everything better. Don't think, I will nurse you back to life again if your fever returns.", the redhead screamed back with rage and instantly some edible roots came flying, hitting the bluenette right in the face.

"Ouch! What the hell is up with you? Stupid shithead! First you demand I rest, because I'm injured and now you throw things at me?" Now even the tanned man couldn't stand it anymore.

Daiki grabbed one of the white roots and stormed over to the Kagami's guy, who was standing with clenched fists and blazing red eyes, shooting daggers at him.

He stabbed the tip of the food hard at the redheads chest. "Stop provoking me all the time! You …" But his sentence was interrupted by a hand slapping away his own.

"Me provoking you? Don't make me laugh! Who was the one pointing my spear at me? And who is the one mocking me all the time? I should have left you there to die!"

After the last words were spoken the hothead clapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Taiga instantly felt sorry. He hadn't wanted to say that. "I …"

"Tsk. Fine! I will make sure to die next time.", the blue-haired male snarled at him and spun on his heels, so that the redhead wouldn't see the frustration what creeped up in his eyes.

That had hurt. Daiki massaged his chest right over his heart and stomped back to his belongings. "Get your stupid ass moving, we go!", he snapped and waited for a comeback. But Taiga only fetched up the basket, nodded and started to walk away.

The day grew longer and longer. The continued silence was lasting heavy on both men. When the sun set deep over the horizon, Daiki decided to make a little detour.

Very close was a waterfall which ended in a natural basin. He felt sticky. His back hurt like hell and they needed water anyway.

Taiga followed his order without a complaint and upon arriving, he instantly started to make a fire.

This time he didn't go away to eat somewhere else and after they finished their simple meal, he got up, murmuring that he needed to step out for a bit.

Daiki only looked after him as the redhead went into the bushes. Forgotten was that he maybe would run away.

"Time for a bath.", he sighed, stood up and stretched, before he discharged his loincloth.

A shiver ran through him as he dipped his foot into the fresh but chilly water. "Urg, fuck it's cold." He straightened up, face full of determination and walked further in. When the water spilled over his private parts, he let himself sink down and began to swim to the middle of the small lake.

* * *

Taiga was tormenting himself there while. He felt so sorry over what he said in his anger and couldn't quite come up with a solution. He had wanted to instantly apologies, but the tanned man hadn't given him a chance. Instead they had kept quiet all day, what by now tore at his nerves.

Still deep in his thoughts, what didn't even once scratched the possibility of running away, he stepped out of the greenery and let his eyes wander over to the bonfire. Daiki was not there. Taiga looked around, his eyes searching for the other male.

A splashing sound let him snap up his eyes over the clear dark lake.

Midnight-blue, wet hair broke the calm water surface and tanned velvet skin emerged from it. The bluenette hadn't noticed the redhead and waded over to the little waterfall. He stepped under it, but so that the water didn't hit his wound and leaned his head backwards with closed eyes.

Taiga's eyes formally drank in the sight of the gorgeous male. He let them roam over every inch he could grasp, making his breath stop for a second. Than they landed on the three red lacerations, which followed over the bluenettes right shoulder blade down to the middle of his back and the sunkissed mans throat tightened uncomfortably.

He need a bath himself, but that was only an excuse, as he put down his loincloth and waded through the water.

Daiki had noticed the redhead by now, but didn't turn around. His body meanwhile felt cold and he was about to get out, but froze when he felt soft fingertips slightly brush over his back.

He held his breath and waited. The noise from the waterfall almost drained out every sound, but he heard the grief colored whisper anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Taiga stood behind the bluenette and stared with sorrowful eyes at the testimony, that the taller man had saved his life. His fingers moved unconsciously over the tanned back, never getting near the scratch wounds.

His digits never left the cold skin. Even as the tanned male turned around after a while, they still ghosted over the strong shoulder to his broad chest.

Taiga didn't had the guts to look up. His gaze was fixed on his own hand. There was so much to apologise but the words stuck in his throat.

He felt smoldering dark eyes on him and shivered slightly, as his body refused to pull his hand from the taller mans skin.

It felt simply too good to touch him and as Taiga noticed the stiff nipple beside his thumb, he unconsciously drew a slow circle around it.

Daiki let out a small groan and reached up to cup the redheads face with on hand, pulling it up.

Midnight-blue meet fiery-red and both men felt like drowning in the others burning gaze.

Taiga's body heated up despite the cold water. And when the large hand moved to the back of his head and caressed his sensitive skin, a gasp escaped his slightly open mouth and his eyelids dropped involuntarily.

Suddenly, he was pulled forward and hot soft lips crashed against his. His lids closed completely and he moaned into the kiss, as he arched his back and his chest pressed smugly against cool dark skin.

Daiki breathed heavily, as he broke the kiss and held Taiga away by clutching his red strands, looking for permission in the deep red clouded eyes of the other.

When he felt no resistance, he took advantage of the slightly open lips and slipped his tongue inside. He slowly licked over the redheads teeth, before he pried even deeper.

Strong hands clutched at his shoulders as he eventually tangled their tongues together. His tanned arm moved on his own and pulled the sunkissed man even closer to his heated body.

Taiga felt like his backbone was melting. His legs buckled and his arms found their way around the larger males neck, putting his fingers into soft blue locks, dangling with the long braids. Without his awareness, he laid his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss.

Desire seethed inside him and shot straight to his lower regions, as callused fingers grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them hard.

He pulled his mouth away and groaned. His body arched up into the other males, his throat bare to burning blue eyes.

Daiki couldn't resist and put his mouth over the exposed throat. His tongue licked the salty skin and felt how the redheads adam's apple bobbed up at the feeling and another moan escaped his rosy lips.

His hands wandered up over the smooth skin and he grabbed with one hand into the tousled red hair, bowing his head further back. He hummed in approvement and let his teeth scrape over the vulnerable flesh at the crook to the neck, making the the red-haired man shiver in his arms. Sucking the skin deep into his mouth, he bit down and levered his tongue over it to soothe the sting away when the redhead jolted up on the pain.

Daiki wanted to mark him. Over and over again. This sudden desire was new to him and he gave in, leaving love bites all over the shuddering shoulder under his mouth.

His other hand, what wasn't dangled in the red hair, roamed around Taiga's back. Pressed him closer, left burning streams wherever he touched. When he found one round buttock again, he squeezed hard once more and bucked his hips forward.

"Daiki …"

Taiga's voice broke from his throat filled with desire but also protest. He was about to push the tanned male away, ashamed as he felt the others aroused flesh rubbing against his own. But his remonstrance was preyed from his lips with a hot seething mouth. Daiki's rough tongue shot into his wet cavern, danced around his and sharp teeth sunk into his lower lip.

"Say it again.", a hoarse breath ghosted over Taiga's lips. "My name … again."

"Hn … Daiki … we shouldn't …", but his words were denied by the taller man's mouth.

His head was swimming in hazy bliss, as he eventually got air back into his lungs. A tug on his hand, let him open his cloudy eyes and what he saw in the burning orbs of the tanned man send flashes of lust down his spine.

Taiga wanted to run, get out of the water and hide under one of the blankets. This was completely foreign to him. Never had anyone looked at him like this. But he knew what it meant. Had seen it in the eyes of his friends, when they watched the girls they liked.

Desire.

And it startled the butterflies in his stomach again, flying away with his reasons. And as oblivious as he was, he never knew that his own red eyes were burning with the same hot flame, inviting the bluenette to do more.

As another kiss landed on his, ready to deny, lips and a soothing, "Shh." was purred against his ear, he moved forward and followed the Aomine's guy through under the waterfall. His eyes couldn't look fast enough around to notice the natural beauty, which was lit up a bit by the nearby fire, because he was instantly pressed against cold auburn colored stone and his mouth was once more plundered by Daiki's experienced rough tongue.

He gasped as lean tanned fingers found his nipples and twisted them ever so slightly, before pinching them hard, making him groan into the other males mouth.

Leaving him breathless, the hot tongue followed down over his chin to his neck, over his collarbone, until it reached one of his stiffened nubs and licked urgent around it. Taiga shivered and clutched at the deep-blue hair, not certain if he wanted to pull the head away or press him closer.

His body took the decision from him, as teeth pulled at his hard teat and a damp mouth was slathered over it, sucking hard. His back arched away from the cold stone on its own, pressing his chest harder against the hot mouth on his body.

Taiga's eyes closed and he bit his lips while he shook his head in denial. It shouldn't feel that good. It shouldn't turn him on, what the Aomine's guy was doing to him. But he couldn't fathom the strength to pull away.

And then his body stiffened and a loud moan was ripped from his open mouth.

Fingertips drove over his pulsing flesh up to his tip, before a strong callused hand wrapped around it. A thumb circled lightly around his crown, settled right over his slit and pressed down.

"Nnnhhg … no …" Taiga panted, stretched his body and his head fell back to his neck. Blood was rushing through his veins and bundling in his throbbing cock. Embarrassed, he tried to stop his mewling, but failed miserably. The steamy assault on his body too overwhelming for him to deny it.

"That doesn't look like a no to me.", low velvet voice purred into his ear, hot tongue licking his shell, teeth tugging at his earlobe.

Taiga's body bucked up against Daiki's, shivered breathes came out of the redheads mouth, as the tanned man begun to bump the hot flesh in his fist.

"Ah … ha … no … mnn …" His hands clutched at strong firm shoulders as he leaned back and curled his upper body forward, head hanging low with open mouth and closed eyes.

White spots were dancing behind his eyelids, as the grip on his cock grew stronger and the movement more frantic. Cold water splashed up to his testicles, but it didn't cool him down, rather made him hotter with every icing touch.

"Taiga … do me too." Daiki's voice was strained with need and the redhead, completely out of his normal behaviour, compelled and loosened one of his hands from the strong shoulders. His eyes opened and watched the taller man, as he let his hand roam over the broad chest down, scrapped his nail over on hard nipple and moved further, drawing his fingertips over rippled abs.

A low chuckle escaped Daiki's throat. "You like teasing me in this situation, kitty?" His midnight-blue eyes flashed with a burning need. "But I'm not up for it now."

His available hand clutched Taiga's wandering fingers and brought them to his rigid pulsing shaft. "Fuck my dick with your hand, Taiga.", he murmured sultry into the redheads ear and tugged hard at the redheads prick.

"Ah …" Taiga closed his fist around Daiki's flesh and began to do as he was told. This feeling was foreign to him and at the same time not, since he, like every other man, had touched himself like that before. He licked over his abused lips and closed his eyes again.

Feeling a hard throbbing vein under his fingers, sent him closer to his own release. He never knew being touched like that by someone else could feel this good. He hazily thought that it couldn't get better, until he felt his tip move against the tanned males burning hot rod.

"Shit ….. ah … mng …"

"You like that?", he was pulled against the hot flesh again and moaned out, only to whimper at the sudden loss of the the strong grip on his leaking dick.

"So needy." Daiki mused out with light mirth in his voice, grabbed the redheads waist and slammed it to his own. Their dicks rubbed together and Taiga loosened his fist around Daiki's, to feel his full length.

His breath came labored, as he leaned his forehead against the heated skin in front of him. But not for long. A wicked hand grabbed his own and brought it back to their throbbing cocks.

Curling Taiga's and his own fingers around their rigid flesh, rubbing them against each other, Daiki tugged his other hand again into the red strands and bend Taigas head back to slanther his mouth down, sucking the little whimpers and moans from the redheads lips.

Guided by Daiki's strong hand, Taiga bumped their dicks up and down. Heat was pooling in his lower regions and his knees almost gave out. He gasp and couldn't hold back any longer, as a thumb pressed hard down on his leaking slit.

"Daiki … ah!", the redhead moaned loud into the bluenettes ear and came in violent gushes over both their hands and abdomen.

Upon hearing his name in such a sultry manner and seeing, how the redhead came apart under his hands, orgasm raged through Daiki and with two more hard strokes to his pulsing dick, his spunk joined Taiga's on their bodies.

Both breathed heavy and leaned against each other as they rode out the aftermath of their climax.

But all too soon Taiga came back to reality, when the cold water made him shiver. He blushed hard, but this time not out of desire but embarrassment. He pushed away from the tanned male and turned his head to hide his facial expression.

He murmured some words, which were swallowed by the waterfall and headed beyond it to get back to the campfire.

A bit thrown off my the reaction of the redhead, Daiki leaned against the cold auburn colored stone and shook his head. But soon a grin creeped up on his lips.

"He can be kind of cute, huh?", he said to himself and instantly facepalmed at his own words. He never found anything cute, not even toddlers. So why did he thought that, about a man almost as tall as himself, even a bit broader builded, with a temper who rose in the blink of an eye? But maybe it was exactly that. The explosive nature of the hothead. He smirked again and also stepped out under the splashing water.

He was determined to make the redhead his. The way to that wouldn't be easy, but Daiki always enjoyed a good challenge. The first step was already done. Thinking about his time limit, since they were only a few days away from his tribe now, he already builded a plan in his head.

* * *

Upon reaching the camp, the bluenette quirked a questioning eyebrow and almost laughed out loud.

Taiga was rolled into one of the fur blankets, only his feet and hair looked out. And of course, as Daiki noticed, as far away from his own sleeping place as possible but still near the fire.

He snorted and noted that the redhead twitched slightly when the sound reached his ears. "Aww~ no cuddling today? That's sad. I liked it last time." Daiki had leaned down and spoke the mocking words right beside Taiga's face, intentionally dropping his voice to a deep sexy tone with his last words.

"Shut up!", came the heated but muffled voice and the bluenette could swear, if he could see the guys face now it would be red like a pomegranate.

"Fine, fine. Watch out that the bugs don't bite your sexy butt." He strolled over to his own blanket, got himself comfortable and after watching the squirming 'Taiga role' opposite him for a while, he fell asleep with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Now here is chapter 8 :) Have fun.**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When the first birds rose to sing their morning greeting, Daiki got up and stretched his sore muscles. Sleeping on the ground was not any better than sleeping in a tree, but soon it would be over and he could sleep in his own bed made of soft fur covers.

He looked over to Taiga, who still was rolled up in his blanket.

The dream he'd had that night was close to what happened yesterday and it made his loincloth show an impressive tend. He looked down at himself and sighed. Sure, the redhead wouldn't be up for some morning action, given how he had reacted afterwards, so the bluenette shoved the idea out of his head.

Daiki stretched once more and walked over to the bushes. Morning toilet and taking care of things down there.

* * *

Taiga nuzzled his face into the soft fur of his blanket. He yawned and tried to stretch, but couldn't quite do so because he was still rolled up like a butterflies cocoon. He scanned his surroundings for the bluenette and was somehow relieved and at the same time not, when he found the the man not present.

'_It's better like that', _he thought and eventually rolled around to get up. His joints cracked when he stretched. "Urg. I want my hammock.", and yawned loud.

Starting a fire and prepare for breakfast was his first task. He was used to it, since he did it always like that at home; so he simply fell back into this pattern, even if he would cook a meal for two now.

While the flames slowly began to rise, Taiga's mind wandered to the night before. He blushed violently. '_What did come over me to let something like that happen?'_ He should have pushed the other away, but he didn't. '_Why?'_ He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it and also not about the blue-haired devil, who coaxed him into it. '_Yes! Everything was his fault! If only we had never meet, than I would still feel sane.'_

Taiga scratched his head, wondering where Daiki had gone anyway and what took him so long to get back. He suddenly twitched hard and spun on his heels. Pictures from the panther attack flashed through his mind and instantly he was worried for the other males life.

Bushes were fast brushed away and red eyes searched rapidly around for blue hair, as he walked fast into the direction, he suspected the other to be.

He certainly was not a good huntsman, but he had learned one or two useful things from his father and his friend Kazunari, about reading tracks.

The further he got, the more prove he found that the taller man had gone this way. "But why so far?", he asked himself, but was relieved when he didn't notice any indication that there was a predator around.

Coaxing himself to calm down, Taiga shrugged and turned around to go back to the camp.

A slight groan stopped his intention. He stood still and laid his head to the site to making sure that it wasn't just his imagination doing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. It was not loud, but near.

Taiga slowly walked into the direction of the sound. If Daiki was wounded again and whatever attacked him was still near, it was better to be cautious. He really hoped, he wouldn't find the other man drenched in blood again.

Upon rounding a mossy stone, his eyes fell on the blue hair he was searching for. His eyes twitched from right to left, but he didn't see any other being around. About to shout out, to make himself noticed, he suddenly stopped and quirked an eyebrow.

Red eyes grew wide and the image of the tanned male, stroking his hard long dick with arousal coating his face, was instantly burned into Taiga's mind.

He quickly withdrew and pressed his back to the mossy stone. Heat shot up and down his body. Taiga squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Not a good idea.

He could clearly see it even behind his eyelids. Strong tanned fingers stroking velvet hard flesh nuzzled in dark-blue curls, muscled chest heaving, tongue flicking out to lick over sensual lips.

Taiga tore his eyes open. _'Nonononono … NO!' _He couldn't; shouldn't; wouldn't!

But he did.

It was like some higher being was pulling his strings. He simply couldn't not do it.

Leaning his shoulder heavy against the soft moss, he slowly slipped forward until his eyes could see the tanned male again. He gasp softly. The view was as intoxicating as before and his body reacted violently on its own. Blood shot into his lower regions, leaving a tingling feeling down his spin.

His hand ghosted down over his abdomen until his palm hit his upstanding prick over his loincloth. He twitched, but his eyes never left the bluenette.

He hesitated. _'If I get caught, it will be the end of me. I'll die out of embarrassment.'_ But thinking that, did nothing to stop his hand. Already under his cloth, holding tightly onto his raging hard one, it bumped away without stopping.

Taiga breathed laboured, leaning his cheek against the soft moss. He couldn't make a sound. Tried hard, to not let his groans escape. His nervous state and how Daiki leaned his head back with closed eyes, calloused fingers fiddling with his testicles while the others digits did wicked things to his pulsing rod, brought him almost instantly close to his release.

He bit his lip hard and tasted blood in his mouth. The slight pain adding to his arousal, he pressed his thumb over his pre cum leaking slit and then he heard it. Velvet deep voice, softly groaning his name.

"Tai … ga."

It was like lightning hit him straight in his cock. Shocked, his breath hitched and whooshed out of his lungs as his spunk splattered against mossy rock. His eyes closed, overwhelmed by his mind blowing climax. But he tore them open again, fearing that he had been caught.

But that wasn't the matter; he soon noticed, when he saw Daiki pulling his loincloth up and strolling away.

When Taiga's mind finally caught up to what had happened, all his blood shot to his brain and he slid down the stone in his back and gaped unbelieving with opened mouth.

'_Did, Daiki of the Aomine clan, just say my name as he came?'_

"Oh god." Taiga groaned and leaned against the rock, elbows propped up on his knees and held his swirling head in his large hands. His face was burning up and he stared in disbelief to the ground.

'_What is happening? Why is it happening? And how the fuck should I deal with this?'_

He never was drawn to anyone like that. And certainly not that instantly. When he first laid eyes on the man, that one particular morning on the tree, he already felt it, but denied it. He felt embarrassed and posted it on short-term insanity, caused by his lack of food and water.

But it certainly was there.

Desire.

How, why or how he should react to it, didn't cross his mind much. Not until now. And he wanted to smash his head onto something hard, for not noticing, no rather his mind refusing, to let him see what was happening.

"Now I know, why they call me 'oblivious' all the time." Taiga shook his head dejectedly.

Thinking back on the occasions when his friends called him that, popped up in his confused head.

"_Taigacchi, didn't you see how she looked at you? How oblivious can you get?" – Ryouta_

"_Taiga. With your stature, it's not surprising that the girls fawn over you. Don't be tsundere about it." - Kazunari_

"_What? She tried to lick food from beside your mouth? Well … maybe she actually was trying to do something else?!" - Teppei_

Taiga groaned and tousled his red hair. That didn't help anything, except, him finally noticing that not only was he oblivious to himself, no he was even more oblivious to others as well. What brought up the thought, _'Did I lead them on in anyway?'_

But he couldn't remember. He did everything like always. Being himself, laughing, joking or getting hotheaded at small things. Yes, he knew that he was not level-headed and he was fine with it. But that wasn't the problem at hand.

After another ten minutes, of uselessly brooding around without finding the answer to his problem, he stood up and slowly walked back to the camp.

He never had to deal with such feelings before. But he would somehow come up with a solution. He had to, since feeling like that for another male was not allowed for him.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Daiki knitted his eyebrows together and that not for the first time today. They were now on the way since two hours and even before that, the redhead behaved strangely.

Breakfast was fast and without much words. Everytime Daiki started an attempt to find out more about the guy, the topic was changed. When he teased, he only got a blushing face and red eyes were averted. Not that he minded the blushing face. It was somehow cute. But the lack of backfire, tugged on his nerves.

Also that Taiga hadn't started a fuss, that he still was dragged around by him, wondered Daiki to no end. He even thought, that he didn't needed the spear anymore.

"Oi, Taiga! Say something!" Daiki poked him slightly with the spearhead.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Taiga glared at him and rubbed his side, before he again averted his eyes.

"It's too quiet. Entertain me!" Another poke followed.

"Stop that!", Taiga grunted and slapped the weapon away. He wouldn't let himself be coaxed into a stupid quarrel again. It was enough that he still, or again was in this situation.

When they had finished their breakfast, Taiga had helped Daiki to pack their belongings, without thinking about it, because his head was swarmed with different thoughts. And when he noticed that this shouldn't be his normal behaviour, it was already too late. Rage circulated in his veins, but not because the blue-haired man shot him a wicked grin and pointed his weapon at him, no. He was mad at himself for falling naturally into his usual patterns and that with a complete stranger.

He had decided that he wouldn't let himself be swept away by the other and only half an hour later it happened again. He was angry with himself. So he shut up and yielded to his fate.

"Tsk." Daiki grunted. "Are you still embarrassed because of yesterday? Get over it, idiot. You also wanted it. Live with it!"

_'Urg.' _Taiga wanted to shot back at the bluenettes remark, but bit his tongue to hold the words in.

"Man that's boring. Say something!", Daiki sneered annoyed beside him and slapped his shoulder.

"Could you stop behaving like a child? It goes on my nerves. And if you find me that boring, then I can go. I don't know anyway, why you still drag me around. Certainly not because of that one stolen fish anymore." Taiga looked at the tanned man with curious eyes and then facepalmed himself in his head. Why could this shithead always get him to say something, even if he doesn't wanted to?

But seeing now a slight blush creeping up in the bluenettes cheeks, he thought that maybe it wasn't bad that he said something. Since he thought he would never see something like that. Not in this life.

Suddenly he needed to suppress a chuckle, as the tanned man even began to stutter.

"You ... s-shut up. Certainly it's because of that. What else?" Daiki wasn't comfortable with talking about it. He would rather show actions than voice his muddled up feelings out.

The redhead quirked one of his unique eyebrows at him. "Hm ... why can't I believe that? Maybe because the blush you are sporting says otherwise?", he said and smirked, not knowing how he suddenly became the teasing one.

Daiki clared at him, "It doesn't say anything. You're coming with me, end of story."

"Yeah, yeah right. And what makes you think, I wouldn't use the first chance to slip away, when you're not looking?", the redhead sighed. "Really, that is stupid. Just let me go. I saved your life, you know! So, you could show me some kindness and leave the theft alone. I was hungry for god's sake. I hadn't had anything to eat in three days."

Completely batting aside, that he also saved the redheads life, Daiki wanted to know, why the other only had this one spear with him. "That reminds me … why don't you have any other weapons with you?" Daiki was curious if the sunkissed man was really that stupid or if there was another reason. "You mentioned before, that you had more. What happened?"

"Uhm …" Taiga was suddenly showing a heavy blush and gnawed at his lip. _'How I want to kiss that beautiful mouth.', _shot through the tanned males mind, but he didn't do it, too interested in the story.

"Come on! Tell me! It can't be that horrible." Daiki tried to coax him.

"Haa~ … ok. I will tell you, if you don't laugh!" Taiga shot an eye at him for confirmation.

When he saw the nod and the serious face the bluenette wore, he took in a deep breath. Surely he never saw the mirth creeping in the other males eyes.

"I was about to go hunting with everything needed. Spear, bow, knife and so on. Who would have thought that in the first night I get attacked by a horde of monkeys? They stole my provisions and I took after them to get it back. Uhm … and well, it was dark and … I couldn't see … and … uhm … there was this river ..." Taiga stopped and looked shamefaced to the ground.

"Don't tell me you fell into it and lost all your weapons!?" Daiki tried hard to stay serious. He really did, but when he saw the redhead solemnly nod, he lost it.

"Bwahahahahaha ...", he wobbled over to the nearest tree and leaned heavy against it. "Oh my god ... you are ... hahaha ... I don't have words for this ... haha!" He breathed laboured and swept tears from his eyes.

Taiga on the other hand was bright red. Anger and embarrassment mixed on his face.

"You said, you wouldn't laugh, shithead.", he growled and punched the taller man hard on his arm.

Daiki grunted, still trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Taiga was grabbed by a strong hand and pushed against the tree. The basket pressed painfully into his back and a strangled groan escaped his mouth.

"For what was that, idiot?", his crimson eyes glared at the smirking man.

"You're really something else." Daiki chuckled and leaned in, bringing his mouth closer and let his breath ghost over the redheads.

Taiga gasp at the sudden invasion of his space. His heart thundered in his chest and he couldn't avert his eyes from the beautiful blue orbs, where malicious joy was replaced with consuming heat. He gulped audibly and unconsciously flicked his tongue over his bottom lip.

Daiki instantly caught the motion, eyes falling to the slightly opened mouth.

The redhead twitched and felt his body reacting, although he didn't wanted to.

'_Do something! Push him away!' _

…

'_**But those lips … you know how they taste! … Delicious … and you know what his tongue does to you! … Feverish arousal … melting you on the spot!'**_

It was like two souls were fighting in his chest.

'_Nonononono … I can't … I ...'_

Certainly it was faster, but he saw it somehow in slow motion; as the bluenette leaned forward, moistened his lips and sluggishly traced his tongue tip over Taiga's.

His eyes widened and he tried to merge with the tree behind his back. The basket successfully stopping his attempt. He noticed the lopsided grin, before his face was clutched by large tanned hands and Daiki slammed their mouths together.

Wicked tongue found its way between his lips, pushed further and forced him to open his mouth. Daiki slowed down, licked sensually over Taiga's tongue and bit his lip.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Leaving Taiga baffled and many shades of red.

"Get moving, we still have a long way to go."

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haa~ I love to write teasing stuff xD**

**Language: English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Taiga was stressed. More like, at his wits end. Since the sudden hot but short kiss, Daiki would use each occasion to tease, grope and kiss him. Every time the redheads attention was diverted elsewhere, the taller man would use the opening and with full body-use press him against trees and rocks; nip at his neck and ears, pinch his ass and rub his strong tanned leg over Taigas groin.

Taigas cheeks were blushing every time the sinful voice whispered erotic fantasies into his ears. His protests and curses were silenced by tongue and mouth of the other male.

'_I need to get away from him. He drives me nuts.'_

With one eye on the way and one on the bluenette, Taiga had enough to do to not lose his footing on the rough terrain. They went steadily uphill since a while and he had to use both of his hands, to pull his body up on branches and other things. Luckily for him, Daiki needed to do the same, so for now he was spared from new attacks on his body and mind.

Or so he thought.

His heart almost leaped out of his chest, when the velvet voice purred again beside his ear.

"Walking behind you was the best decision I ever made. Your ass in front of me … mmh … I don't know what I might do to it."

"Get away from me your pervert. There'll nothing happen with my ass." Taiga clapped one hand over his ear and glared with fiery crimson orbs at the bluenette, while he clutched his other hand around a thick branch, to remain steady.

Daiki smirked with a mockingly raised eyebrow. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." He came close again, stopping his face right before the redheads, "Wait until we're up there. I would love to show you first hand what I would do with your sexy butt." A damp tongue trailed over Taigas lips and made him gasp, and that was not the first time today. His brain short-circulated and he believed that the blush would never vanish from his cheeks and ears.

"Stop that!", he snapped at the tanned male and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Che~, if you wipe that away, I only want to do it more."

"I dare you! Stop this shit right now! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not into men." Taiga snarled and pushed the taller man away, who was about to snatch another kiss.

"Yeah, right. Don't lie to yourself, kitty." Daiki snorted and put his mouth close to the hotheaded man's ear again. "I noticed how you watched me on the first morning and your sweet voice, when you came from my hand, still echos in my ear. Denial is futile there."

"You …", Taiga's face quickly changed colors. From red to white and back. One could actually see steam puff out of his ears.

Daiki laughed at the horrified expression and pinched the firm butt of the redhead. "I, what? Something you want to say?", he smirked again and stepped out of reach. Who knows what the sunkissed man would do in his mortified state.

"I … I … that was only a short term insanity. I hadn't eaten for 3 days and … uhrg …", Taiga clapped his mouth shut and stared to the ground, not able to watch the knowing look in the other males eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, blame the hunger or what else. You find me hot and I damn well know it! And now get your crisp ass up that hill, before I pounce at you right here right now."

That was all the bluenette needed to say. Not once was Taiga faster up a hill than in this moment. On top he fell to his knees and wheezed to catch his breath.

"You sure are a needy little kitten. Can't wait to feel my dick in your ass?" Daiki stood beside him, breathing almost normally and peered with hot midnight eyes down at him.

"What do you mean?", Taiga was still gasping for breath and held his site over the stinging pain in his lungs. He looked up with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

The bluenette grabbed his chin with one hand and leaned in. "Didn't I say, that I will show you what I will do to your ass once we are up here? Forgetful aren't we?" He chuckled and snatched another tongueful kiss from the redhead.

"The fuck! Get … get the hell away from me." Taiga fell on his bum and crawled backwards away from the bluenette. Eyes wide and full of horrification. If he ever let that happen, it would be the end of him. But still, there was a not so tiny voice, in the back of his mind, cheering in upper joy on the idea. He frantically shook his head.

"Stop teasing me already, you shithead. It's not funny anymore. Who would want to do that with an asshole like you?" He breathed heavily and glared full force at the smirking man.

"Oh, I know someone. You! Come here!" Daiki curled his finger at him and walked closer.

The basket on Taiga's back hindered him greatly to get any further away. He felt like a hare in front of a hungry panther. Driven by despair, he grabbed a nearby stone, "Stay away or you'll get that in your shitty face!"

Something in the redheads eyes warned Daiki, that he was deadly serious. He shrugged and sneered, "Calm down, Kitty. Your ass is safe …" and in a lower tone, "for now."

Taiga didn't hear the last remark, only was glad that the other backed away. But he couldn't let his guard down, he knew that. Not until he finally could completely get away from the Aomine clan's guy.

'_But do you really want that?'_, soft voice murmured in his head.

He waved his hand at that and stood up. Yes, he wanted that. He couldn't stand it any longer. Now he only needed to find a way to get out of the others clutch, with his ass virginity still intact. He rolled his red eyes at his own thought and would have facepalmed, if it wouldn't cause questions from a certained blue-haired someone who was closely watching him. _'Dammit ...'_

* * *

Daiki had his full share of fun. Teasing the redhead, driving him into a corner, so that he would lash out at him was making him so excited, that the stupid grin on his face wouldn't vanish all day. And he was driving himself insane with every grope on that well muscled body.

It was so not like him. If his family and friends would have seen him now, they certainly would have mistaken him for someone else. He normally spurted a growl when anyone came near him. Even to his brother and sister, he wouldn't show that he actually cared a great deal. His father was a strict man and under his guidance, Daiki became a 'self-satisfied bastard', or so his almost non-existent friends called him sometimes.

He would only laugh it off and walk away. Who did they think he was? He was Daiki, third child of the Aomine clan's chief and the best hunter in the whole tribe. No one could hold a torch to him. He and them, damn well knew that. So, why even care about shit other people said about him? He knew who he was and he was damn well fine with it. Only his sister Satsuki and brother Tetsuya would try to pry some sense into him, and god help him if he got over board and his mother was nearby.

He shivered at the thought and diverted his gaze again to the redhead. '_Ah~ that firm ass. Makes me wanna slap it.'_ He sneered and just did what he thought.

"GOD … just stop it once and for all. Stupid asshole. Can't you see, we have a problem here?", the hothead said and slapped irritated his hand away.

"Ha?", Daiki looked to where Taiga pointed. The normally shallow river had become a somewhat wild stream. It had burst its shore and the brown-gray slop danced wildly over rocks and fallen trees.

"What the hell? Did it rain that much in the past days?" Daiki scratching his head and couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, yes. You didn't notice since you were unconscious, but it rained almost the whole time you were out of it. This here doesn't surprise me one bit. Only, how do we cross that?"

The redhead watched the dirty water with knitted eyebrows, as if he wanted to find a fast solution.

"Well, I think for now we could rest here. Tomorrow we can look if farther up is a better spot to cross it.", he ogled the water. "Yepp, I don't want to go in there now. Too dangerous."

He walked over to a naturally formed stone, what looked like a huge wave about to break. Greenery was hanging from it, shielding the inside from prying eyes. He waved for the sunkissed man to come over and rest. It was a bit cramped inside, but Daiki certainly wouldn't mind that, since it meant the other male had nowhere to run.

Taiga was not amused. He eyed the river one more time. '_Maybe that would work out.'_, he thought before he walked over to the waving man.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**I somehow had a writing spree today, so here is already the next chapter. Have fun :D**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The fish in the basket were almost gone after the meal they had. Taiga sat as near to the exit as possible, trying to look unruffled by the close space. "How far is it until we reach your tribe?", he picked the last root from his bowl and chewed, while glimpsing at the bluenette who was already done with his food.

"Hm, I think 1 or 2 days are left. Depends on how fast we can cross that river. Why? Can't wait to lay in my bed?" Daiki waggled his eyebrows at him and that ever present mirth full grin was pulling his sensual lips up.

"Yeah, right. Tsk. As if, idiot! Can't we have a normal conversation without you being a pervert at everything I say?" Taiga sighed and looked out to the splashing river. _'If only ...'_

Caught up in over thinking things, the redhead didn't notice that the bluenette approached him. Taiga almost leaped out of his skin, when long strong arms were put around him and a damp tongue slide into his auricle. "Hm … but I like being a pervert.", sultry voice purred into his ear.

"Damn you stupid shit." He pushed his hand into the other males face and rubbed his free hand over his ear. A puzzled look formed on his blushing face as his thumb was caught by soft lips and teeth grazed over the skin. Between his own sunkissed fingers, he saw smoldering midnight orbs and for a moment he forgot to breath.

'_No, no, NO … not when I'm this close to ...'_

When Daiki sucked his digit into his mouth and let his tongue leisurely trail around it, Taiga snapped back to reality. He pushed harder against the taller male, using both hands and even his foot to get away.

"Uhmpf …" The bluenette winced and let go. "Damn bastard, what was that for?", he growled while he rubbed his abused stomach muscles.

"You damn well know what it was for! Didn't you hear a thing I said? I'm not into males! I will not do …. that with you! Just stay the fuck away from me!" Taiga breathed heavy after his outburst, but still glared at the other. "And only so you know it. I will sleep outside today! Don't you dare come near me again!" With that said, he grabbed one of the fur blankets and got out of the tiny cave.

"Oi, Taiga!" Daiki snarled but didn't go after the redhead. He rubbed his stomach again. "Tch. That lying dickhead will see what he has from this.", he murmured to himself and then screamed louder. "I hope you get drowned by rain and bugs bite your stupid ass, dumpshit!"

"Yeah, right. I would rather let them bite it than you!" The redhead retorted and Daiki spurted a pout. He wasn't used to being denied what he wanted. Normally people flocked all over him, mostly to his annoyance. So, this situation now, was also new to him, like almost everything else that happened in the past few days. He never laughed so much, he never had so much fun with another person, he couldn't understand what happened to the hot wanton man who shivered, groaned and came by his hands only one day ago. He liked a good challenge, but the complete absence of want in the other males eyes, confused him to no end. And currently he was too upset, to think about it. Certainly, he had done nothing wrong; of that he was sure.

Eventually he rolled over and put his own blanket around him, paying attention to not get it to close to the little fire. _'Tch, he should freeze his ass off out there. Stupid prick.'_

But Taiga was not as dumb as other people often thought. In only a few minutes, he had lit another fire and sat down, leaning his back against the rough greyish stone wall. Putting his blanket around him, he stared into the flames and swept the thoughts of the the bluenette mentally away. He needed to concentrate on his task. Was already forming one plan after another, as to how to get away from the Aomine's guy.

One thing was for sure. If the other noticed, what he was planning, he would be bound again and all his chances to get back home would be gone. He needed to be discreet. Not something he was used to, not with his temper, no. But this time it was essential or his scheme wouldn't work out.

Daiki was still wounded. The scratches were only closed for one day and he knew that the tanned man was still in pain, even if he didn't show it. And that was where his escape would begin. He smirked to himself for his brilliant thinking and laid down to get some sleep. He would need all his strength in the morning and hoped that mother nature was in this with him.

* * *

But sleep wasn't well disposed to both men in this night. Both woke up groaning from an aching pain in their backs and even mother nature had conspired against Taiga.

He glared at the unholy river and cursed inwardly. His brilliant plan was gone to the wind with this fucking amount of water. Stomping back to the wave-cave, yeah he somehow came up with that stupid name, he growled at the bluenette who was about to open his mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word, you piece of shit. This is all your fault. If I never would see your face again, it would still be too early." With that he plopped down on his ass and roamed around the little amount of food they had left.

Daiki let speechless hang his mouth open. He never, in the past days, saw the redhead this angry. Not even after all the teasing from him. He snapped his mouth shut and snarled, "What crawled up your ass, you twat? I only wanted to greet you a good morning."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Just shut the hell up." Taiga wasn't that mad since the incident with the cave bear, two years ago, when one of his closest friends, Kazunari, almost died. He grabbed some of the berries and roots and walked outside again.

"Oi, what about food?", the bluenette stuck his head out of the cave and looked after him.

"The kitchen is cold today. If you want something warm, do it yourself. I'm not your freaking wife." Taiga angrily gnawed at the hard root and glared at the river. This all was so fucked up.

First his miserable hunting attempt, then this stupid bastard doing whatever he wanted and his own damn body betraying him, not to mention that he owned the fuckard his life. No, now his only possibly chance to get away from the perverted-cave-monster was also gone. It couldn't become worse.

Daiki's good mood, despite the back pain, was gone after that scene. He angrily snatched himself some food and cursed through gritted teeth.

* * *

They were back to silent treatment. Marching half an hour along the river, with an inwardly cursing Taiga and an outwardly shown frown on Daiki's face, they reached a spot where they could more easily cross to the other side.

"Make way, I will go first.", the bluenette snapped at Taiga and pushed him to the side.

The redhead stumbled and glared at the tanned back in front of him. "Friendliness was not fed by spoon to you, I get it."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Now, shut up. I need to concentrate." Daiki walked into the flood and tested with his feet, if he could find a save path through the splashing waves. "Here should be fine. Oi, Taiga. Give me your hand!" He reached out behind him, without looking back. A slight blush creeped up his cheekbones upon his foreign action. Holding hands with another male, he certainly had never done that. He felt weird, but that soon changed to anger, when he heard the other man refuse.

"Not happening, idiot. I can walk through that without you leading me." Taiga averted his eyes. "Can you move now or have you sprouted roots?"

"Tch. Fine. Do as you like, but don't complain to me later if you fall in."

Testing the ground, Daiki walked further in, with Taiga following him in a larger distance. "Oi, stay close. The ground is kind of unsteady here." The blue-haired male screamed over the roaring water masses, as he glimpsed back to the redhead.

"Yes, yes.", the redhead mused to himself, _'As if I want to be close to you.'_ His mind was playing other scenarios thought. _'Doesn't seem too dangerous here. If I can abandon the basket, it should work.'_

Daiki was closely watching the river, when he suddenly heard a splashing sound and his basket came floating to him. "What the …?", he grabbed it and looked over his shoulder. "Oi, Taiga. Why did you throw …" His midnight eyes grew wide.

Behind him was no one.

"Shit! Taiga … TAIGA …", the bluenette screamed and searched frantically for the redhead. He scanned the water right to left if he could spot red hair or a limp. Anything would do.

* * *

Some way further down the river, Taiga spat water as he broke through the surface. It was more difficult than he thought and a slight panic creeped up his back. It didn't seemed as dangerous first, but he shouldn't have underestimated the undertow which pushed him around in every direction without his consent.

'_Dammit! I will survive this!'_ He straightened his back and tried to get ground under his feet. His swimming movements did nothing against the tow and when a broken branch shot fast by his body, he gulped hard. _'Shit! Didn't thought about that.'_ He doubled his efforts. He could see the shore right before him. Only a little bit more.

But luck was not on his side today. He got pulled under water and completely lost his orientation, as he got whirled around by yet another rapid. Air was short in his lungs and he desperately tried to find the surface again.

His body was squashed against a rock, which suddenly popped out of nowhere and another branch scrapped painfully over his shoulder. He couldn't breath. His eyes burned as he desperately sought for a way out and opened them underwater. Only grey-brown water and brown-green shadows filled his sight. He couldn't see the blue of the sky. His body was too fast thrown around by the angry river. _'Is that it? Will I die like that?', _shot through his mind, before a big bough rammed his temple.

His unconscious body drove to the surface. Face down and limp, drifting further down the boisterous river.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**One appointment hunts the other currently. Sorry for the delay in uploading. Here is the next chapter. A bit short, but I hope you enjoy it either way. :D**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Strong tanned arms folded around the lifeless body. A tow was put around it and tanned large hands held Taiga's face above the water. Long legs helped to reach the shore faster, to which the two men, tied to the rope, headed through the current.

Taigas body was heavy. Daiki grabbed him more tightly and pulled the Kagami's guy finally ashore. Wheezing heavily, he leaned down and put his ear against the redheads mouth. He was not breathing. The bluenettes head swam in panic. 'NO! I can't lose him. Not after I just found him. Anything ... is there anything, I can do?'

"Breath, BREATH …", he screamed while he shook the sunkissed body of his dying partner.

'_Respiration!'_

"That's it!" Daiki bend Taiga's head back, opened his mouth and breathed air into him. "More." Again and again. His hand, laying on the broad chest clenched to a fist as the desired reaction didn't occur.

"Dammit! You will not leave me! You hear me! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He punched the tranquil torso hard with his fist. Water ran over his face, if it was from his hair or produced by his burning eyes, it didn't matter to him. All he wanted to see were these beautiful red orbs to open again, how the unique eyebrows knitted together and the deep voice snarling at him, when he pulled one of his stupid stunts.

Suddenly Taiga's body twitched and rolled over to the side. A huge load of water gushed out his mouth and the redhead began coughing heavily, spilling even more.

"... urg …" Taiga blinked and tried to open his eyes. His body hurt horribly and something sticky dried on his temple.

"You ..."

The redheads ears were still ringing from the bump to his temple, but this voice, he could recognize everywhere.

"Daiki?" His voice was rough as he slowly rolled to his back again. Taigas throat felt sore and his eyes watered anew when he spoke.

There was no answer. Long strong tanned arms curled around his big frame and clutched him tight to the bluenettes body. "Damn, you stupid idiot. What was that stunt for? I thought I was too late."

Daiki's body shook heavily and he rested his face in the crook of the redheads neck.

"... are … are you crying?" Taiga was still out of it, but the weird reaction of the taller man came as a great surprise to him. He thought, he would get screamed at, punched and bound again. But now having the bluenette almost breaking his ribs in a tight hug, was something he thought the other male would rather die than show emotions like that.

"Ha? N-no, of course not." Daiki leaned back and plopped his fist on Taiga's head. "Don't say stupid things! Like I would cry!" He sat up and ogled the bump on the redheads temple. He slowly drew his thumb over it. "We should clean that and patch it up. Are you hurt somewhere else? Try to move your limbs."

Taiga did as he was told. But beside his headache and a few scraps, he had got off lightly.

Daiki cleaned the wound and applied some of the salve the Kagami's guy had used on him before. "It's almost empty, we shouldn't get more wounds than that. And anyway, what were you thinking, jumping into the river like that?"

"Uhm …" The redhead avoided his eyes. "Can we not talk about it? I admit it was stupid."

The bluenette sighed, "Stupid is an understatement! But really, you and water doesn't seem to get along well. Now come and try to stand up. I left our things further up, so we need to walk back and get out of our wet clothes."

He pulled to help the redhead to stand up and held him by his waist with one of his sunkissed arms over his tanned shoulders.

'_He really wanted to get away from me, huh?'_ Daiki felt guilty and sad, that he had driven the hothead so much into a corner, that he had made such a dangerous stunt.

* * *

The way back was not as long as Taiga thought and as they reached the spot where basket, blankets and the weapons were laying, he raised an eyebrow at Daiki.

"How fast did you run to catch up to me? You were in the middle of the river."

The bluenette only shot him a glance. "You seem to wake unsuspected potential in me and now sit down and let me make a fire." He helped Taiga to lean against a tree trunk and roamed around in his belongings for his fire stones. Luckily some nearby wood was dry enough and soon both warmed their hands over a little smoky fire.

"Get your clothes off. I will help you." Daiki walked over to Taiga and grabbed him by his waist.

"What? No! I can do that alone." He flinched and slapped at tanned hands.

Daiki furrowed his brows, "Calm down, will you? I'm not going to do anything." Ignoring the redheads hands, he loosened the loincloths and tugged the wet fabric down.

"Stop that!" Taiga squirmed and tried to push the bluenettes hands away. An embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks and he tried to glare at the other male, but he quite failed with it.

Meanwhile, Daiki was long finished and climbed nonchalantly, as he was, out of his own wet clothes. Naked as god made him, he walked to a sunny fern and draped fabric over it for drying.

Taiga didn't knew where he should look at. His eyes always were drawn back to the gorgeous body of the tanned man. It was a sight to be worshiped and the redhead did nothing else in this moment. Even forgot to cover himself.

"I know you like what you see, but if you don't cover yourself soon, I need to break what I just said." Daiki pointed at the hotheads semi erect crotch and tossed a blanket towards Taiga.

"Dammit, don't look! You really are a pervert." He laid the fur on his lap and turned his head away.

"Tch, who is the pervert here? It was you, who ogled me the whole time just now. And make a bit space here." Daiki pushed the redhead a bit further away from the tree and sat himself, with his own blanket covering his back, behind him. He leaned back and pulled Taiga against him.

"What are you doing?" Taiga was not comfortable at the moment. Feeling the warmer skin against his back, did things to his stomach and lower regions, that he didn't want to think of.

"Just shut up and let it be. I will only warm your freezing body up, nothing else." The bluenette grumbled, but then put his mouth close to the squirming redheads. "If you don't stop wriggling, I might change my mind."

And Taiga shut up.

The fire blazed in front of them, while they both stared into it, hanging after their own thoughts. Soon Daiki felt the quiet breaths of his companion and smiled when he saw that the hothead had finally fallen asleep.

"With you, life really isn't boring anymore." He kissed the red hair and tugged Taiga's head under his chin. He closed his own eyes and pulled the sunkissed body even closer to his own. Draping the blanket tighter around them, the warmth pulled him into a light slumber. He felt relieved that once again, he had managed to avert to lose the hotheaded male.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay~ here you have chapter 13. Have fun, I will go and put ice cubes on my cheeks xD too hot. :P**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tanned large hand touched sunkissed skin lightly. Daiki cherished every moment his finger could memorize the redheads muscles, without getting screamed at and pushed away. He watched the sleeping man, which was cuddled against his body and smiled slightly as the other nuzzled his face against his collarbone. "The only thing missing is that you begin to purr.", he mused quietly and continued drawing circles over the rippled abs.

Like that, the hothead looked like a tamed tiger. Daiki chuckled at the thought. _'My tiger kitten_.'

Taiga grunted and rolled a bit around, plastering his face open mouthed against the bluenettes torso. His warm slow breath ghosted over Daiki's tanned flesh and the taller man had suddenly access to one side of a round bum. Without thinking much, he let his hand roam deeper over the red-haired males waist and hips, until he rested it on smooth velvet skin.

He loved the feeling and couldn't quite suppress to squeeze tight, once, twice and a third would have followed, if not sharp teeth had bit him right over his left nipple. "Hey, don't eat me." He chuckled slightly and looked at now open crimson red eyes.

"Then don't molest me in my sleep, idiot." The redhead shot back, but didn't move away.

"The temptation was too big." Daiki smirked and squeezed again.

"Oi, what did I just tell you?"

"But you are not asleep anymore."

"Smartass, that doesn't mean you can continue."

"Said who exactly?", another tight grip followed.

Taiga sighed and couldn't suppress a slight chuckle. "Pervert."

"Only for you!" Daiki snickered and leaned in to nuzzle his nose into the red strands.

"Stop that! I don't need your snot." Taiga quirked an eyebrow in amusement of the taller males actions.

"What do you need then?", the already deep voice asked with a certain timbre. It vibrated through Taiga's whole body and he looked up at the blue-haired male. The midnight-blue looked almost black, but the fire beginning to blaze in them was more than noticeable.

The redhead shivered, not sure if he really wanted to continue. He knew he had a thing for the rough tanned male, but their tribes were enemies and if his father should get wind of what happened and also what was about to begin, Taiga wouldn't hear the end of it and not only Daiki's life would be in danger.

The bluenette saw how the redhead fought with himself. The other day he had also started to protest, but soon was swept away by the heat and want, they both had for each other.

Daiki leaned closer, his blue eyes never leaving the red ones in front of him. He searched for rejection creeping up in them, but all he saw was a unrefracted fiery gaze and acceptance. Something had changed in these past few seconds. He didn't know what and even the redhead wondered about his sudden change.

Just now, Taiga had thought about the for and against, but seeing the slow abroach of the bluenette, leaving him space to draw away if he wanted, he was about to do something he denied frantically just yesterday.

Taiga stretched his body up and saw how the beautiful eyes of the blue-haired male almost doubled, as he pressed his lips slowly against the slightly open mouth in front of his own. He looked on, amused over the surprise the bluenette showed.

* * *

A slight gasp escaped a certain blonde male and was instantly muffled by the hand of his raven-haired friend. "Shhh, Ryou. We shouldn't disturb them.", was whispered and the raven nodded to the third brown-haired male at his site.

They slowly drew back and let their friend encounter his first love.

* * *

On the other side of the improvised camp, completely unnoticed by anyone, a rare seen smile lit up a normally expressionless face and warmed winter-blue eyes. The small male crawled back into the bushes and whispered to his companion, "Shintaro-kun, he is fine. We will sleep and fetch him when the sun rises." The greenette wanted to protest, but one icy look of the smaller male was enough to shut him up.

* * *

All that got unnoticed by the tall males. They were in their own little world of slow sensual kisses, slight and hard touches to their bodies and stifled gasps and moans.

Everytime Daiki tried to dominate the redhead, he got slowed down by a tongue slowly diving into his mouth. Licking casually over his own tongue, before sucking his lower lip between softly biting teeth.

It drove him nuts and at the same time he enjoyed it like nothing else.

He switched places and coaxed the redhead to lie down. Hovering over the naked body beneath him, only legs slightly touching, he savoured the view.

The Kagami's guy was really beautiful, to the bluenettes eyes at least. The broad chest heaved a bit faster than normal and those well defined abs twitched once in a while, what caused the stiff shaft nestled in red locks to bounce up and down. Strong hands caressed their way up the taller males arms and the slightly chilly air made the small discs of the hothead pucker up. The sunkissed skin shone with a rich golden-red tone to it, caused by the little fire and Taiga's half lidded red eyes, sent him the invitation to go on with what he was doing.

Leaning down, Daiki kissed the redheads lips once again and then let his mouth wander over the slightly pointed chin down to his neck. He pressed his pelvis against the other male and rubbed their erections together. "You liked that last time, right? Feeling me."

"S-shut up.", averting his eyes and blushing, Taiga's voice came a bit strained, because he tried to suppress a moan forming in his throat.

The bluenette chuckled, "Really? We are now that far and you still can't acknowledge, that you like what I'm doing to you." He caught one of the redheads nipples and sucked it into his hot mouth, his eyes never leaving the blushing males face.

"I-idiot. You are the same!" Taiga tried to growl back, which failed greatly, as he arched his back and pushed his nub further inside the bluenettes wet cavern.

Daiki let go with a plop, "Oh, I don't think so.", and grinded his hip harder down. "I like to have you beneath me. I like your taste. How you come apart by my hands, mouth and voice. You like my voice. And not only that! Right, kitty?"

Taiga bit his lower lip and stifled another groan, the blush on his face ever so vibrant. "How can you say that with a straight face? And don't call me kitty, I …. oh god …. ah!" The redheads breath evened out, when the taller male scraped his teeth over the bopping adam's apple at his throat and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, leaving a big purple mark.

"Admit it! You like that!" The bluenette let his hands wander down over vulnerable skin, but stopped shortly before the hotheads groin, slowly drawing circles on the twitching abdomen.

Taiga squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. He would rather die, than spouting such embarrassing things.

The tanned male chuckled and placed small kisses all over the redheads upper body. Sometimes biting and sucking, other times tasting every centimeter of the sunkissed skin with his rough tongue. The Kagami's guy was a quavery mess, when Daiki had worked his way down over the masculine body.

"Taiga … look at me!", hot breath ghosted over the redheads twitching shaft.

"Wha-?" Red eyes ripped open and watched. Watched as the bluenette slowly stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the tip of his raging croin.

"Nngh …", strong fingers curled into the soft blue mohawk. "Don't … hmpf … ha …"

"Let me taste you!" Opening his mouth wide, Daiki slowly wrapped his lips around the redheads grown and licked sensually around it.

Taiga's breath hitched, but he watched on, captured by the blazing fire in the bluenett's midnight eyes.

"Daiki ... ah ... hmpf ... Dai ... good ...", he couldn't control anymore what he was stammering. The feelings were too much and way too good, as the bluenette swallowed his shaft whole.

For Daiki it was foreign to have another males private parts in his mouth, but since his teasing in the cave with the strawberry juice, he actually couldn't get it out of his head. Now doing it and seeing, feeling and hearing how the hothead came apart by his mouth, felt even better than he had imagined. He decided then and there, that he liked it and wouldn't mind doing it again. Over and over.

Small whimpers and groans were drawn out of the redheads mouth and his own dick screamed for attention. The bluenette had never thought, that sucking off another male could get him hard. But since the beginning the Kagami's guy had blown his boob-obsessed mind away and he didn't wonder about it anymore. Simply enjoyed what he did to the hothead and his reactions to it.

Taiga was in upper bliss. Last time when he indulged himself with the bluenette, it had already felt mind blowing. First, he had wanted to hinder the blue-haired male. But thoughts about that tongue and how it had slowly licked over lean tanned fingers, sucking strawberry juice from it, had let him change his mind. _'I mutate to a pervert myself.', _were his last thoughts and then there was that hot cavern, which sucked him down until his tip brushed against the other males throat.

Moaning, he arched his back and his eyes fluttered shut. His fingers, still tangled in the blue hair, guided the bluenettes head up and down. And hell, the guy knew how to use his agile tongue.

Daiki's prick twitched hard. It demanded attention and the bluenette was very willed to grand it. Taking advantage of the absent minded redhead, he shifted around and was about to straddled Taiga's face, when the guy popped his eyes open.

"What …?", voice only whispered and clouded eyes fell on the blue-haired males twitching dick.

Daiki completely stilled. _'Have I gone too far?', _the thought whirled in his head and he prayed that the other wouldn't refuse.

Taiga blinked. And blinked again. He knew what the bluenette intended to do.

He held his breath and sharply exhaled after a while. He could feel that the other waited for him to make his decision.

'_Moa~ fine then.'_

Taiga grabbed the bluenettes waist and coaxed him to knee over his face. Surprised, Daiki let the redheads dick bob free. "Are you sure?"

"You … s-shut up, before I changed my mind!" The hotheads face exploded with embarrassment, but he still was up for it. Slowly, he grabbed Daiki's shaft and shot him a glare, as the blue-haired male smirked smugly at him. Somehow that look rilled Taiga up, "Just wait! I will wipe that stupid grin out of your face."

"Ha! I would like to see that!" Daiki shot back and got his face down again to suck the redheads groin deep into his mouth.

Taiga followed, not giving a flying fuck as to why it had suddenly become a challenge. But he was determined to win.

Nonchalantly, he put the bluenettes dick into his hot cavern and twirled his tongue around the whole length, deeper and deeper until he gagged a bit. The groan, which vibrated around his own prick, was indication enough. The bluenette liked it.

Filled with zeal, Taiga let his hands wander up the tanned legs beside his face. His nails scraped lightly over the inner tights further up to Daiki's sexy little ass. He squeezed hard and opened his mouth wider, when the blue-haired male bucked, causing his shaft to go deeper down his throat.

Following an inspiration, the redhead trailed his fingers over the soft skinned balls. The reaction was instantly. His own shaft was freed once more, when Daiki bowed his back through and a loud moan ripped out his throat.

Taiga couldn't help but smirk with his dick filled mouth and do it again. This time the bluenette hissed and looked with glimmering eyes at him. _'Oh yeah, I know you like this, since I saw you doing it to yourself.'_, the thought shoot through the redheads head and if possible he grew even stiffer, remembering how he had stumbled over the taller male that morning.

But Daiki was not stingy. He recaptured the redheads prick with his hand and licked his way over the inside of the strong tight down to twitching balls. His tongue flicked leisurely over them and his free hand wandered between Taiga's buttocks.

The hothead squirmed away and groaned, when Daiki's thumb smeared saliva over his entrance. Taiga didn't want to go that far, it was too soon for him. He scraped his teeth slightly over the bluenettes twitching prick and suckled hard at the tip, to divert the other males doing.

The suction on Daiki's dick got almost painful and he groaned loudly. With only three more moves into the redheads mouth, he exploded and shot his load right into the suddenly tight throat. Taiga bucked his hips up as he swallowed hard. His moan grew wanton, his shaft missing the hot mouth of the bluenette.

Suddenly Daiki was thrown over to his back and Taiga hovered over him, licking his lips in a sexy manner. "I'm not done yet. Your mouth needs to go back to work." The fire mirrored in hot red eyes, orange and black shadows dancing over his back; Taiga look like a real tiger, a predator and the Aomine's guy found himself speechless upon such a beautiful wild thing before his midnight eyes.

He could only nod and lead the redhead to knee over his face. His tongue instantly found the puckered hole of the Kagami's guy and with insanely-slow strokes, he licked his way up over hot testicles until he eventually let the thick shaft slide back into his mouth.

His lidded eyes caught the gaze of the hothead and the burning fever in those eyes let him swallow hard. His throat twitched and Taiga breathed his name, "Daiki ... more ... mmn ..."

And that he did. He let his tongue trail over the pulsing vein on the underside, pressed his lips strongly around the redheads grown and let Taiga fuck his mouth, tasting the leaking precum. The hothead dominated him completely in his raging lust and before the bluenette could feel uncomfortable with it, hot salty cum splashed up against the back of his throat.

Taiga shivered and drew back, letting himself fall to his side. His chest heaved heavily, his clouded eyes not leaving the bluenettes face. "You really surprise me every time. Where was the shy kitty just now?" Daiki smirked and grabbed the redheads arm, pulling him closer, so that his cheek came to a rest on his chest.

Taiga groaned and hide his face under his hand. "Why do you always have the need to spurt such embarrassing stuff? Damn, why I even put up with you, is a mystery to me."

Chuckling, Daiki pulled the fur blanket over them. "When you know why, you need to tell me!" He laid an arm around Taiga and closed his eyes, feeling blissfully exhausted and happy.

The redhead snorted a bit through his nose, but didn't reply. When he felt the breath of the blue-haired male going slower, he got his arm comfortable over the tanned hard abs and also drifted fast off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I think, he will make a fuss. He looks like that to me." Kazunari looked through the leafs who covered him and observed how his best friend was tightly clutched to the blue-haired males chest. His impish smirk was very vivid on his face and didn't vanish, when a high pitched voiced chimped in. "Eeeeh~ you think so? Hm … you could be right. He looks like the short-tempered type. But really, Taigacchi is enough with that, we don't need another one of that sort." Ryouta presented a pout and sat himself beside Teppei. "Calm down you two. We can deal with it, even if it's both of them.", the tall brunette said and smiled his usual not-a-care-in-the-world-smile.

Kazunari shoot him one of his mirth glimmering looks.

"That is, if someone doesn't exacerbate it! Right, Kazunari?" Teppei continued to smile, but an unspoken warning was clearly heard in his voice.

"Hm? Kazucchi, are you planning something?" The blonde twisted all ends of his three cornrows together, which he had at the right side of his head, and an evil shine creeped up into his honey colored eyes.

Teppei bumped against Ryouta's shoulder, "If you twist them any more, your feathers will fall out and Junpei will unremittingly complain for hours when he puts them back in. You don't want that, right? Anyway, please stop encouraging him, we will have enough to handle as it is."

"Ah man, Teppei. Normally you are up for a bit of fun and teasing. Come on! We will not over do it, right Ryou?" The raven-haired male winked at the blonde and grinned innocently up to the brunette. Sighing Teppei stood up, "I know you good enough Kazunari, but well, a bit of teasing hasn't harmed anyone." He shrugged and nodded to the two smirking males, who somehow didn't need to talk to each other to get what the other had planned. He sighed again. Taiga was sometimes really a poor guy, because beside all the warning talk which Teppei had just done, he actually looked forward to what his other friends had planned for the hotheaded chieftain's son.

* * *

Daiki woke up, when unruly red hair tickled his chin. He yawned and looked down at his chest, where the redhead was still asleep with a slightly open mouth and a happy sleeping expression. Taiga made munching sounds and grunted, "Yum … mng …" His arm was lightly draped over the tanned males abdomen and one of his legs had wormed its way between Daiki's, currently pressing down on the bluenettes morning wood.

He shifted a bit away and rolled to his side, slowly coaxing the redhead to lay on his own. His left arm felt numb since the sunkissed male had be laid up on it the whole night and the tingling feeling of blood shooting back into his fingers was really nauseating. "Urg. You are too heavy.", Daiki whispered and kissed Taiga's soft lips before he sat up. He stretched and yawned again.

"You really do embarrassing stuff, when you think no one watches you." The bluenette jolted and looked wide eyed at the yawning redhead. "Fuck! Don't scare me like that. What do you mean anyway?", he snarled and looked away, feeling awkward.

"I mean that you idiot." Taiga sat up and put one hand on the tanned males face, turning it to him and kissed him slightly. "Good morning, Daiki." His voice was a bit raspy and his usual blush creeped up his neck. But anyway he felt happy and didn't thought so much about what he just had done. It felt right to do it, so he simply did it.

Leaving a baffled Daiki behind, Taiga got up, stretched and walked nonchalantly over to his already dry loin clothes. His shyness was gone for the moment and the burning stares to his back and butt, made him rather squirm with a different need than to hide. He grabbed his clothes and slowly put it on, once in a while looking over his shoulder at the bluenette, who watched his every move.

Suddenly the velvet voice of the blue-haired male was right beside his ear and strong fingers clutched at his hips. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hot tongue trailed over Taiga's ear shell and he shivered hard, when he felt the others stiff dick being rubbed between his ass cheeks. "Hmm ... no. I'm not trying anything … ngh … only putting my clothes on."

"Yeah, right! In slow motion, that I can see everything? Is the little kitty that wanton?" Daiki let his mouth wander and sucked hard at the redheads skin, leaving a visible purple mark on his neck. At this moment, with Taiga's sexy moan lingering in his ears, he wanted nothing more than throw the redhead down on the blanket again and this times that firm butt wouldn't get away without a good pounding.

He was about to set his idea into motion, when out of nowhere a wild waving blonde male appeared, threw himself at the redhead and in the same move pushed Daiki back, before he began wailing, "Taigacchi, I missed you sooo much!"

"Ryouta? What the hell …?" Taiga was completely stunned and didn't notice that his friend wrapped one leg around his waist, put his hands into his hair and shoot the bluenette an unfriendly look. "Darling! Did the big bad guy do something bad to you?"

"DARLING?" Unison, Daiki growled and Taiga's voice rose louder almost toppling over, as he couldn't believe what he just heard. The tanned male was about to rush forward and pry the blonde from his very own hothead, when a huge hand landed on his left shoulder, stopping him. "You should put on some clothes first.", a calm voice suggested, letting Daiki almost jump out of his skin. "What the …? Where the hell did you come from?" He quickly took two steps back and let his eyes peer back and forth between the tall grinning brunette and the blonde nuisance still clutching at the redhead.

"Here!" a third voice rose on Daiki's right side and when he spun on his heels to glare at yet another male, his loin clothes came flying and hit him right in his face. "Fuck! What …?", robbed off his sight for a short moment, Daiki heard some gleeful laughter and the deeper voice behind his back rebuke, but also with mirth in it. "Kazunari, that's enough. The poor thing doesn't even know what hit him."

Taiga meanwhile, tried to get the blonde away from him. "Ryouta, I swear if you don't let me go this second, Junpei won't have a reason to complain about your hair for a long time."

"Ehhh~ why, Taigacchi? You wouldn't do something so evil and cut my hair, would you? Anyway, I missed you! Can I get a missed-you-too-kiss?", the blonde blinked with honey colored puppy eyes at him and made a kiss mouth.

"NO! What?" The redhead was confused. What was up with his friend? He pressed his hand hard against the closer coming face and tried with the other to unwind the leg, which was still tightly clutched around his waist.

"Get the fuck away from him!", Daiki snarled while trying to put his clothes on and move over to attack the blonde, and all that at the same time. That he didn't land on his face, bare ass up in the air and making himself a laughing stock, he owed to his brother.

"I think that is enough.", a calm, icy command cut through the turmoil and everyone froze for a second. Three pairs of eyes searched from where the unknown voice came. Then the screaming began again, when a small light-blue-haired male popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the group.

"Woah! Where did you come from?" Taiga, Ryouta and Teppei yelled and recoiled. The blonde let go of the redhead and all three stared at he man, hearts hammering a mile in their chests. Daiki had also violently jolted, but now rolled his eyes at their reaction. It was always the same with his brother's appearances out of thin air.

"I was here since a while.", the guy deadpanned and let his impassive eyes roam over the gathered men.

"Really, guys! He walked up right out of those bushes. How could you not see him?" Kazunari pointed his thumb at the bushes behind his back and hopped over to a green-haired male, who stood with an arrogant face beside the cold camp fire.

"And who are you?" The raven-haired male peered up at the greenette and grind gleefully.

"I'm not willing to talk to someone, who doesn't give me his name first." The tall man remarked and shot him a glare.

"Aww~ but you just talked to me!" The raven said matter of factly and cuckled with downcast eyes, clutching at his stomach. "I did not, insolent!" The greenette gasped and clutched his left hand around a mandragora root. "What are you holding there? Eww~ looks weird." Kazunari took a step closer to inspect the horrible looking root in the greenettes hands. "That is my lucky item for today. The high priestess recommended it, for people born at the beginning of the seventh month." The deadly serious reply had the raven almost double over laughing. "Yo, Taiga's lover. You really have some weird people in your tribe."

"I'm not weird!", the green-haired male ranted and shot daggers at the raven.

"Yeah, I know he is weird.", Daiki mused out, showing a exhausted expression.

"Not! I only follow fate and bring the lucky items, the high priestess recommends."

"That is weird, Shintarou-kun.", the light-blue-haired male deadpanned, unruffled as the greenettes eyes shot daggers at him.

"Anyway, I'm Tetsuya, first born son of the Aomine clan's chief and Daiki's older brother. My companions name is Shintarou, also from the Aomine tribe. We are here to fetch my younger brother.", he bowed his head slightly at the other men and waited for them to introduce themselves.

"Ahahaha, well … we are all from the Kagami tribe. Kazunari, Ryouta and I'm Teppei." He pointed at each male and continued. "We were searching for our missing friend and second in the chieftain bloodline, Taiga. We would like it, if we could simply fetch him and go back, without complicating things between our tribes.", the brunette said and looked at Tetsuya, seeking approval.

"Yes, that would be bes- …", the light-blue-haired male began, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"No! Taiga will not leave my side! I will take him back to our tribe and officially claim him as mine." Daiki stepped beside the redhead, grabbed his arm and glared at his brother.

"You will … Wait! What?" Taiga looked wide eyed at the bluenette. "When did I ever agree to be claimed by you?" he tore his arm out of the tanned males clutch and took a step back.

"What are you getting at now? Last night you weren't so averse to the idea.", Daiki growled and moved into the redheads space.

"Shut up! This and that are two different things. And I would prefer it, if you wouldn't talk about that in front of my friends.", Taiga hissed through gritted teeth and pushed the bluenette away. His ears sported a vivid red and his eyes moved fast over his friends faces, worried about their reaction after this revelation.

But Kazunari only smirked, Ryouta winked and Teppei showed his I'm-happy-for-you-smile. "You … you all know already?", the hotheads voice got quieter with every word and he stared panicked and embarrassed to the ground.

"Aww~ Taigacchi!", the blonde patted his shoulder. "We will not tell on you, be sure about that."

"He is right Taiga. The chief will not know about it.", the raven chimed in, but it was vivid on his face, that the redhead were up for a lot of teasing.

"Yes, and to prevent that he comes searching for you personally, we really should get moving. If he finds us happily chatting with our rival clan, hell would be actually paradise."

Teppei waved at Kazunari to come over and leave the greenette alone, who by all means looked as annoyed as it got in such a short time, being in the present of the silver eyed male.

"Bye bye, Shin-chan.", the raven chirped happily. The next words thought, were too faint for anyone other than Shintarou to be heard. "And thank you."

The greenette didn't react to the suddenly given nickname and only nodded, before he averted his eyes. The blush showing on his cheek bone, wiped out by his next words. "We also should be going now."

"Didn't you hear me? I said he doesn't go anywhere, beside back to my tribe with me." The bluenette was really a stubborn one and couldn't grasp the situation right. He only saw how Taiga was pulled away from him by the blonde and tried to grab his hand to hold him back.

But Tetsuya moved faster and slapped his hand away. "You will do as I say. Father has instructed me to bring you back unharmed and that will be exactly what we will be doing now. Shintarou!"

Before the bluenette could even more protest, the greenette did something with his hand and Daiki sank to the ground, barely slowed down by his brother.

"No! What did you do?" Taiga watched horrified how the blue-haired males eyes closed and wanted to run back to him, but Teppei intercepted. "Calm down! They are from his tribe and will not hurt him. Now get you bum moving. We are already late and I wouldn't wonder, if we met your father halfway back."

He turned Taiga around and gave him a hearty push. The redhead had lowered his head and nodded, as he took the way home with his friends, back through the jungle.

Tetsuya and Shintarou watched, as the four men disappeared into the thick undergrowth. "Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. Luckily we took the stunning needles with us." He looked at his brother, frowned and leaned down, to pull the thin needle out of the bluenettes neck. "He will be out for a while. Shintarou go and get me four long wooden sticks. Thick ones. We need to build a pack frame."

He moved over to the small camp and begun to pack Daiki's belongings, while the greenette did as he was told. He hated to be commanded around, but it was only for now. Normally, the light-blue-haired male was not like that. Only the words of his father, could get him to act out of character in such a manner.

Almost one hour later, they had done everything needed. Tetsuya shouldered the basket in which he had put the remaining food and weapons, inclusive the redheads spear. Shintarou grabbed the pack frame, with the still sleeping Daiki on it and they went to the way back home.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The four men walked in an almost silence. Taiga had suddenly realised what it meant, now that he got away from the tanned bluenette. He would never see him again. He rubbed his palm over his chest, right over his heart. It hurt and he couldn't think of a time, where that happened before. Simply because this was the first time.

Ryouta and Teppei walked in front of him, whispering to each other and once in a while glancing back over their shoulders at him. Kazunari was beside him, but didn't talk with him, like he normally did.

Taiga felt awkward.

Those few days in the bluenettes presence felt long, but now, without the smug face popping up in his space, trying to catch his lips and tanned hands gropping his ass and other things … on that thought he blushed heavily and shook his head. He already missed him. What was completely embarrassing, since he tried so vehement to get away from him and now all he could think about was to find a way to meet him again.

Meanwhile Kazunari observed his best friend. He could read him like an open book, even without watching him directly. For now, the black haired male decided to push his teasing nature back and instead warn the hothead about the danger they still were in.

"Taiga." the raven-haired male by his side suddenly called his name. The redhead glanced over and didn't like the expression in the silver eyes.

"What?", he grunted and looked away. He already knew what the other would say, but he asked anyway. Maybe he had a spleen for self-torment.

"I think you know what I want to say, but I'll still tell you. Maybe it helps you, to get it really into your head. You aren't allowed to go searching for him. No matter what. If your father gets wind of this, we could stumble into a tribe war. You realise that, right?" A small hand was put on his lower arm and eyes full of pity looked up at him.

"Kazunari is right. Under no circumstances are you allowed to see him again.", the brunette suddenly was at his other side, patting him on the shoulder.

Taiga stopped walking, since Ryouta stood right in front of him, looking up with rarely shown seriousness in his honey eyes. "Taigacchi, I'm so sorry your first love had to end like that." Lean lithe arms tried to wrap around his neck, but Taiga would have nothing of it. He stepped back out of reach and glared at his three friends.

"What's up with you all? I'm not that dump and I don't need your pity. And who said anyway, anything about love? Ha! That's stupid. Don't make me laugh! Now move your asses, I want to be home as soon as possible. I'm starving." In time his stomach rumbled and he walked around the three baffled men, ignoring the looks they gave him.

"Well, he will get over it." Teppei was in good things and clapped his shorter companions on their shoulders, before he started walking after the redhead.

Kazunari shot Ryouta a look, "You think the same thing as I, right?"

"Yupp, I think Taigacchi is only putting on a mask. And he isn't really good with it, by no means as good as I."

The raven snickered, "You couldn't let go of that last remark, right?! So narcissistic!"

"Ehhh~ I'm not. Kazunaricchi that was mean!", the blonde wailed and took off after the raven and tried to catch him. They romped around for a while and also tried to lighten the redheads mood with it, but it was to no avail. The chief's son stomped forward and didn't even glance at them, his lips were grimly pressed together and in his red eyes raged a storm, which none of the three wanted to unleash.

* * *

"It was really good that we met you Atsushi-kun. Shintarou-kun almost lost his composure as Daiki-kun began to snore." The light-blue-haired male shot the tall greenette a glance with his winter-blue eyes and as always had his facial muscles under control, so that no one could see the little smile which only showed slightly in his eyes.

The bluenette was by now thrown over the purple-haired giants shoulder and sawed an entire forest down with his snoring. The greenette rolled his moss-green eyes at him and was tempted to stuff his open hanging mouth with his lucky item.

"Ah … yeah … I wanted to get some blueberries. They grow somewhere around here.", Atsushi said with a long drawn out voice. "Did you see some, Tetsu-chin?"

"No, I'm sorry Atsushi-kun, I didn't see them.", the shorter male had to make faster stepps to hold his position beside the giant. Shintarou remained a little more back, his thoughts were with the raven-haired Kagami clan's man. He hadn't seen him since two years ago and was glad that he seemed fine.

"Shin-chin, if you see some, tell me! I want to make blueberry damper." The purplenette had a satisfied expression, as he thought of the delicious dish and drool was pooling in his mouth.

"I don't know how often I have to remind you, to not call me by that stupid name. I also have no time to search for something sweet only to please you. And if you would open your eyes a bit more, you would have spotted them when you walked in our direction. They grow right beside the rock debrises, where you would have gone by, if you walked out to the left side of the village.", the greenette rattled one, while he overtook the men.

Tetsuya and Atsushi glanced at each other and both rolled their eyes. "Thank you, Shin-chin. I will look there when we get back."

"I only stated the obvious. No need to thank me!", the green-haired male snorted, but let himself fall a little back, so that he now was walking beside Tetsuya.

"What will you do about him?", he ask the smaller man and pointed his chin at the snoring bluenette.

Tetsuya sighed, "I don't know yet. He will be furious when he wakes up. Father will not be thrilled by the events. Satsuki will throw a fuss and hearts in the air, if I tell her and mother … well, that is another issue. For now, I think we need to await Daiki's reaction and then do whatever is needed to hold him back from going after the Kagami tribe's guys."

He watched his brother and felt a little guilty. If he had stopped those two from going further into their little relationship, perhaps the parting would have gone better. But when he saw his little brothers happy face the previous night, he simply couldn't take it so soon away from him.

Seeing his brother so boisterous after all this years, let his heart hurt and he resented his father even more, when he thought of the task entrusted to him. He only hoped Daiki would understand, why he had done it and that a relationship with a man from the Kagami clan was not an option. Their father had nothing against same sex relationships, but this one tribe was an absolute taboo theme for the chief of the Aomine clan and not even his favourite youngest son would change that.

Daiki didn't know anything of that and Tetsuya was in no position to tell him. Only their parents had the right to reveal it to him.

* * *

Taiga tried to behave normal. He joked with his friends, let Kazunari make fun of him for losing his weapons in such a stupid manner and let Ryouta lay on the ground rolling around laughing after he told them how he had stumbled over that huge pile of fish and what happened afterwards, on the first day he meet the Aomine's guy.

But talking about it, was not the best decision and his gaze wandered to nowhere, clouded by thoughts of the tanned bluenette.

Kazunari caught on and told him all what happened in the tribe while he was gone. How his father had thrown a fuss after three days and almost screamed the whole village together, whether anyone had seen his son. How he then sent men in every direction on the search for him, but also that he could prepare himself for a not so heartly welcoming when he got back.

"How did you even know, where I was? I don't even know that myself, let alone how far I had gone." The redhead eyed the raven-haired male and scratched his ear.

"Do you really need to ask? Who is the best tracker in our tribe? And really yours was easy to find. I even got your bow out of the water." Kazunari smirked and handed the large bow to his friend.

"Oh, wow. I thought, it was gone for good. Thanks Kaz." Taiga spanned the arc. "Hm, I need a new bowstring, but the rest seems well."

"And some new arrows as well. We couldn't catch them in time." Teppei sat down and handed some dry meat to the redhead. They chewed for a while in silence and then Ryouta couldn't hold back. He was a too curious being to not ask. "Taigacchi, how come that you got into a relationship with the Aomine guy?"

Teppei groaned and Kazunari slapped the back of the blonde's head. That really was something they shouldn't pry into, not now. "Uhm … Kazunari, it's fine." Taiga blushed heavily and also showed a slight smile, but it didn't reached his eyes. Then he shrugged, "It just happened.", was all he said and ignored the wail of the blonde, who had been waiting for a long interesting story, when nothing more followed.

"Tomorrow we will reach our fleet. We should go to sleep now. It was a long day." Teppei skillfully changed the topic. All men nodded and got ready for the night. Only with looks to each other, Taiga's friends agreed, that they would keep a guard all night, so that the redhead wouldn't trying to escape.

But Taiga was anyway too exhausted after everything that happened. No sooner had his head touched the earth and sleep overwhelmed him, He dreamed of the past few days, experienced once more every minute he had spent with the blue-haired male.

* * *

Late in the evening on the next day, when the four men were already on their fleet, sailing down the wild river, Atsushi laid Daiki down on his bed and Tetsuya pulled a fur cover over him.

Satsuki, the sister of the two blue-haired males, sat beside his bed and held his hand. "Tetsu-kun, do you know what happened to his back?", she asked while looking at her sleeping brothers tanned face.

"No, I don't. When he woke up this morning, he instantly started a fuss and it needed all three of us to hold him down." Tetsuya sighed and sat beside his sister. "He meet someone while he was gone and he wanted to go instantly after him. But we couldn't let him do that, so Shintarou-kun narcotized him again. Otherwise we wouldn't had been able to bring him back."

She leaned against the light-blue-haired male, "He seems to really like the one he meet. Normally he wouldn't go against fathers will."

"Yes, but this one is no good. Father will not allow it." Sorrowful winter-blue eyes looked at the bluenette and he felt how his sisters hand clutched his own tightly. "Why? Why wouldn't he allow it? Isn't it always good to make new friends?" Satsuki's pink eyes had tears in them as she looked at her big brother. Tetsuya drew in breath, "He is from the Kagami tribe." He didn't need to say more. Satsuki as well as him, knew the story behind the tribal feud which happened many years back. Daiki was the only one who was left in the dark about it. They now were in a unstable peace with the other clan, but if Daiki made a wrong move, it could instantly brake and only heaven knew where it would end and how many would have died by then. Their own father knew no boundaries, when it came to revenge. Something his youngest son had inherited from him. Even if there were only quirks of it, it was still there. And Tetsuya feared for a long while, that their father would break Daiki. But then he saw the smile in his brothers eyes, when he were together with the redhead and he understood that Daiki was strong, even stronger than their father thought. In that instant he noticed, almost white colored eyes on him.

"Mother.", he stood up and greeted the woman, who had the same high as him and let her sit down beside her daughter. "How is he?", she asked and wiped her youngest sons hair out of his face. "He is fine, only anesthetized at the moment. He has a wound on his back. I already sent for Shintarou-kuns father to look after it."

"Thorough as always, Tetsuya.", she smiled and patted his cheek. "Will you let me know, why you needed to immobile him, to bring him back?", she quirked one of her thin light-pink eyebrows at him.

Lying was not an option in front of his mother, he knew that very well. But talking here, in the presence of Satsuki, was not an option either. He signaled her with is blank winter-blue eyes, that he would prefer to continue the conversation elsewhere and she understood, glancing at her daughter. If Tetsuya thought it would be better, to let Satsuki not hear, it almost every time involved love. Hiruna smiled to herself, kissed her daughter on her head and moved with her eldest son to the main tent.

* * *

Daiki shifted in his sleep and groaned. "D…an, Da…chan, Dai-chan!" He groaned once more and rolled over, putting his blanket over his ears. "Satsuki, shut up! Five … more!"

"Daiki!" Suddenly his cover was gone and his sister stood beside his bed, her fists pressed to her side, sporting a grim face. "Finally wake up! How long do you intend to sleep? Father is back and he wants to see you."

"Father?" The bluenette rubbed his eyes and sat up. Then it hit him. "Wait! Where is Taiga?"

"Who?" Satsuki stopped folding the blanket and looked questioning at her younger brother.

"Taiga! The redhead from the Kagami clan! Where is he?" Daiki almost screamed as he stood up.

"Shh, be quiet." The pink-haired girl moved forward and pressed her small hand on his mouth. "If father hears you saying that tribes name, he will be really angry. You shouldn't mention it to him!"

He pried her fingers away. "Let go of me. I will tell him whatever I want." He pushed her slightly away and stormed out of his tent, only to bump right into a broad chest, which was covered in scars. "Daiki." His fathers voice boomed in his ears and the tight clutch around his arm couldn't be mistaken. "Father." He tried to show his disinterested mask, but he didn't quite succeed. "What got you so riled up son? Where were you the past days?"

The deep blue, almost black, eyes of Masahiro, chieftain of the Aomine clan stared at his youngest son. Daiki squirmed under the prying glare of his father. He was a tall man, almost 6'7 high, with broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms. The aura currently flaring around him, could beat a wild rhinoceros to flight. And Daiki tailed too. "It's nothing.", he murmured and tried to step back, but his father would have none of it. He pulled his son around and looked at the freshly made bandage over his right shoulder blade. "And what's this?" Masahiro growled and jerked the bandage off. The bluenette twitched in pain and gritted his teeth. If he would make a sound, it would mean more harsh training with his old man and he didn't want to go through that again.

"It's only a scratch.", he shrugged and turned around, taking the gauze from his father. "I see … and where did you get that 'Nothing'?" The chieftain really was furious. Not only disappeared his son for almost over one week and now he also had secrets from him. "We two meet tomorrow morning, right here before the sun rises. Don't even try to run away. I will get you talking and teach you that such 'Nothings' don't happen again." That were his last words before he stormed off to find his wife.

Daiki glared at his father's back and cursed, until he felt a small hand on his left shoulder. "I will go with you to Shintorin's father. Come, you need a new bandage." He tore his shoulder away from his sister's hand, "I don't need your pity!" and stomped, almost in the same manner as his father, over to the with greenery overgrown tent of their healer.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fast update this time :D had a little roll with writing. Enjoy~**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Raion, chieftain of the Kagami tribe and father of Taiga, stood at the entrance to the village. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and watched with his burgundy right eye, the other was disfigured by a long scar, as his son and his three friends walked up to him. "So, you are back. Took you long enough, don't you think so?" His voice was low, much different to the roar, which normally echoed through the little collection of huts. One could formally see, how Taiga shrank two heads smaller. It wasn't a good sign, if his father spoke in that low tone. "To my tent, now!"

The chieftain spun on his heels, without looking back, whether his son followed his command and walked up to the big tent in the middle of the village, which was decorated with the symbols of the Kagami tribe. He held the entrance open for Taiga to walk in.

The redhead hung his head. That would be a long ass night for him, being interrogated by his father. A clap to his shoulder let Taiga look up. "You will manage. Good luck." Teppei smiled at him and walked off to find Junpei. Ryouta poked him in his ribs, "He was worried about you. I will catch you later, Taigacchi." The blonde waved and Kazunari stepped in front of him. "Should I come with you?", the raven peered up at the redhead. "No, it's fine. He wouldn't let you in anyway." Taiga sighed and bumped his fist at the smaller males shoulder. "See you later, Kaz." Kazunari watched as his best friend trotted past his father. He was a bit worried, but Raion gazed at him and what he saw dancing in the chieftains eye, put him at ease. The big, boisterous man had been really worried about his only son and the raven saw, that he cared a great deal in his own way.

* * *

Taiga squirmed on his seat. His father hadn't said anything, since they got inside, only pointed out a seat to him. Now he was watching the broad back, as Raion made his special herbal tea and fetched some flatbread from one of the baskets.

"Where were you for the past days? Do you even know how long you were gone?" Raion sat down and handed Taiga the bread and a wooden bowl. "I'm …", the redhead started to explain, but was cut off. "First you eat and drink, then we'll talk."

The chieftain himself didn't eat, only watched his son as he digged into his food. Had Taiga always been this big? Something had changed within his son in the past days. He had seen it first when he laid his one remaining good eye on him, as his son walked into the village with his friends earlier.

When Taiga was done, Raion didn't pry into him. He waited for his son to find his own words to explain what had happened. His late wife had always hold it to him, that he was too rash sometimes and he had painfully learned his lesson about that issue. He stroked his thumb over a jagged scar on his forearm and smiled, as he was reminded about his first encounter with the woman he had loved beyond reason.

"Dad … how did you meet mother?"

Raion looked surprised up at his son. "From where came that question now?"

Taiga squirmed around and looked anywhere but at his father. "Uhm … I … I meet someone … and … I think, that maybe … they are more … than just a friend to me." The redheads voice got quieter with every word he mustered out and a vivid blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Suddenly Raion laughed and clapped his son's shoulder. "Is that why you were away that long? Indulged yourself in the pleasure of the flesh, huh? My little Taiga is becoming a man."

"Dad! I didn't … urg." Taiga slapped his fathers hand away and averted his eyes. _'Yeah, well I did! But I can't tell him with whom._' He clutched at his hair. _'Why him? Why?'_

"So? Who is the lucky lady, that caught your eye?" The tall man grinned and was really curious about the answer. Finally his son had found someone.

"Uhm … it's not …" Taiga wasn't a good liar, he knew that himself, but could he really tell his dad that he, somehow, out of nowhere, fell for a guy? _'What should I do?' _He just didn't know.

Meanwhile his father observed him closely. He saw all the different kinds of embarrassment and worry on his son's face and grew a bit worried himself. This seemed to be something big, but he would have never guessed at just how big of a deal it really was, until Taiga mustered up his courage and spoke again.

He had made up his mind and would rather take the consequences, than hiding it. They always had a good father-son-relationship and maybe if he openly said for who he discovered those feelings, his old man would rethink about the issue, of him becoming the chieftain in the future. "Dad, I … the one I meet is …", Taiga watched and fiddled with his hands, almost made a knot in it, until he eventually took a deep breath and got it out. "... not a girl."

Raion, chieftain of the Kagami tribe, froze. His smile faded and hardness seeped into his eye. His voice however, remained calm, "I see, that is how it is. I don't care who it is! You will not see him again! I haven't raised you on my own, to lose the opportunity to see you carrying on my bloodline. That's all! You may leave now!" He didn't look at Taiga, who sat there shell-shocked and stared into the fire in the middle of the tent.

The redhead couldn't proceed the cold, harsh words his father just said. He had changed too suddenly from joy to anger. It hit him completely unprepared. The only thing that circled in his head was, that he really wasn't allowed to see the tanned, tall male of the Aomine clan ever again and it broke his heart.

He didn't knew how long it took him, to finally stand up and walk out of the tent to get to his own. His father remained silent and didn't called him back; he hadn't even looked at him once, after he said those dreadful words.

* * *

Taiga felt cold inside. It was as had someone put out the light in his heart and soul. He did his everyday deeds, like always. He searched for firewood and helped cooking the meals, because he was good with it. But he had no fun. It didn't felt like always. Some huge part of his soul was missing; though he was still smiling like always, but it didn't reached his eyes anymore. They were dead. Blood shot, because he couldn't sleep well. Every night he would dream about the tall male and curl up into a ball of despair and hurt, trying to hold back his tears over his first love, that hadn't even really begun. Though he still wouldn't admit, that he really had feelings of love for the impudent bluenette. And now, after the fall out with his father, he anyway needed to bury those feelings deep inside him and never let them rise again. But that was simpler said than done.

His friends also noticed, how Taiga had changed after the talk with his father. Worry clouded their eyes, every time they watched him show that non-smile. They didn't ask though, knowing that it would hurt their friend even more, to talk about what had happened and what had been said. They knew Taiga well enough to know, that the redhead was a bad liar and also his fathers reaction was so obvious, that they got it on their own, that the redhead had confessed. Raion didn't look at his son anymore. It didn't go as far as ignoring him, but he punished him with resentment and only barked out commands into his direction, whenever the red-haired male was near. Everyone in the tribe felt uncomfortable about it, since they were used to barked out laughters when father and son bantered around with each other.

"It can't go on like that?" Teppei said, matter of factly, as he sat with his friends around the fire in his tent and watched how the flames licked up at the dry logs of wood.

"Teppei is right. This whole thing got out of hand and really most of us don't even know what happened anyway. Could you please tell us some details? Otherwise we can't help a thing." Riko crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. She was too upset to sit down and watched the boys with angry eyes.

"Well, it isn't that easy to talk about. But I guess, with everyone present it's fine." Kazunari looked at Riko and Junpei. As they nodded, he confirmed one last time that Ryouta and Teppei approved and began to explain what occurred when they found Taiga.

He ended with a sigh and waited on their reactions. Junpei sat flabbergasted and only stared at him, but Riko recovered faster, somehow not really surprised. "So, that is what happened. Well, I guess that makes sense, now that I think back." She put her index finger to her chin and tapped on it, a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

"Wha … what do you mean 'makes sense'? He is in love with another male of our rival clan! Where is 'sense' in that?", Junpei ranted and clutched at his hair.

"If you count how many girls came on to him and he didn't show a reaction to them, each and every single time it happened, I think that is enough to make it clear that he bats for the other team. And really, could you get over the issue about his partner being male! It is a problem, if it comes to continuing the blood line, but that is all there is to it. The bigger problem is indeed the fact, that he is from the Aomine clan."

"Riko, it's honorable that you have no problem with them both being male, but you got it wrong. The real issue is that his partner is male. Knowing Raion, he doesn't want his line to die out." Teppei looked with sad eyes into his circle of friends. They all were silent, until Junpei slammed his fist to the ground, "That's stupid! What bloodline? What about Taiga's happiness then? I never thought that his father was that heartless." Annoyance was oozing off of him in heavy waves, but soon subsided when Riko laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"So, what are we going to do? Is there even anything we can do to help?" Ryouta asked and swept his blond bangs back. "How about we go and talk to the Aomine clan? Maybe they have an idea?", the blonde mused out and a confident smile rose on his face.

"Don't be stupid!" Annoyed glances were shot in his direction. "Do you think we can march in there and just ask?" Riko swatted the back of his head. "Eh~ but they are also involved in this. I thought it would be a good idea to get more people who aren't against their relationshipssu~.", Ryouta wailed and caressed the back of his head.

"Actually, the idea is not that bad. From what I got from the other two guys we meet there, they were not against it. The little one seemed extremely pleased about the situation somehow." Kazunari spoke his thoughts aloud and raised one eyebrow. "Maybe we should really try that, but how do we contact them? If we stay too long away, Raion might catch on that we plan something."

"Hm... how about we ask my father when he goes training the younger kids for hunting? He sometimes goes that far away and he is also not pleased with this situation.", Riko suggested.

"If he is willed to help us out, that might actually work. It will be dangerous, but he needs to find the light-blue haired one. I think talking goes best with him." The others nodded to Teppei's idea and as soon as their little group broke up for the night, Riko got to her father and told him their plan.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Almost two weeks had come and gone. Daiki was with his father on the way back from his merciless training. His mood was more than horrible. His old man had used any feint, to get his youngest to talk about the time he was away. Daiki had resisted, fought and lost. He hadn't told his father, how far he already had gone with the redhead, that was private. But Masahiro was sharp. Sharp enough to see, that for his son, the man from the Kagami tribe was more than just a friend and even if it would be only friends, without question, wasn't something he would allow. Only over his dead body.

As it was, both men were emitting auras of anger, almost murderous intent. Daiki, because he got told to never see the redhead again. Masahiro, because the Kagami tribe got into his territory. Even by accident, he wouldn't tolerate that. Years of fake freedom, had lead to that and he was furious to teach them a lesson.

Certainly, Daiki didn't knew what his father was planing and currently the only thing he could think of, was a way to escape his old man's clutches and see the redhead again.

On the days he were with his father, he couldn't even think once about the Kagami's guy. The training methods of his old man were just too harsh and exhausting. But when the night came and they finally, long after midnight, laid themselves down to sleep, he let his mind wander into his very own dreamland. Blazing red eyes, sunkissed strong body and a furious voice, accompanied by a deeply flushed face occupied his dreams every night, since he was brought back to his tribe. It drove him nuts sometimes, but it also strengthened his resolve to see the hothead again, no matter what.

The time of the monsoon was approaching and like always, their tribe prepared to move into higher regions, deeper into the jungle but also closer to the Kagami tribe. Daiki would use that, when his father was distracted by other things. He had done it dozens of times in the past years and he also knew that he could count on his siblings, to make a silent escape. But still, it felt like a decade till the time to pack up finally would arrive. For now, all he could do, was holding his feet still and wait.

* * *

Deep, deep in the rainforest, an old woman laid her last belongings into the liana basket and let her golden eyes wander one last time over the interior of her small hut. "Obaa-san are you ready?" a sovereign voice asked gently from the entrance.

"Ah, Seijuurou. Come and help me with this." She waved her bony hand at him and handed her basket over, when he approached her. They were moving out to find higher grounds like every year, but this time the old woman felt that something was about to change. The stars whispered in her dreams and since a few weeks back, the colors similar to a rainbow, would attract her eyes wherever she would go.

She clapped the young man on his back and closed the door behind her. For almost four month, they wouldn't be back here and she made sure that no one could enter her little fortress.

Eventually they got on their way. The young man followed the old woman, without asking to where they were going. As always, she knew where to go to. It was like that, since he was a toddler and not even once had doubted her decisions.

* * *

Kagetora shouldered his bow and quiver, stuck his knife into the holster at his waist and looked at his daughter. "Riko-tan …", his voice was serious as he nodded to her, in agreement that he remembered their plan and would try to contact the light-blue haired male of the Aomine clan. Suddenly, Riko was squished in a tight embrace, "I will miss you my little baby girl. Give Papa a goodbye kiss."

Moist tipped lips came closer to her cheek and a vein almost popped at her temple. She chopped the edge of her hand at her father's head, "Stop that right now! Moa~ disgusting.", and stepped back. "But Riko-tan!" Kagetora wailed and looked with puppy eyes at his only daughter. "Fine, fine. I will miss you, too. And now go. Go! The kids are already waiting for you." She wagged her hand at him and shoot a sharp look in his direction.

"Yes, ma'am. I will be on my way then. If something happens …"

"I know! It's not the first time you are away. Stop making a fuss every single time, moa~."

She pushed her father out of their tent and clapped him on his shoulder. "Take care, papa." Kagetora waved and got to the little group, which was standing on the border of the small village. Soon they moved out. Learning how to hunt, survive and defend themselves. Living in the jungle wasn't easy and every citizen of the tribe did his best, to teach their children how to survive in this misanthropic environment.

"Are they going already?" Taiga moved from his seat and stood beside Riko, who looked at the shrinking backs. "Yes, they will be away for a month and we will meet them at the new place." She watched the redhead out of the corner of her chocolate-brown eyes and saw the longing to go with them, which emitted out of every pore of the chieftains son.

Taiga wasn't out of village since he got back from his little journey. His father had it forbidden and gave him useless tasks, which didn't help to divert the redhead's mind off of a certain Aomine tribe's guy. Currently he was making flour for the flatbread, everyone loved to eat and when Taiga made it, it tasted especially good. So he didn't complain much, since it would make everyone happy. But he wanted nothing more, than to see the bluenette eating his cooking and that made his heart twitch in pain, because it would never happen again. He diverted his eyes and got back to his work.

A sorrowful sigh escaped Riko's mouth, wishing she could help him. Tell him that they had a plan and her father was about to carry it out. But if it failed, the brave, by everyone well liked male, would crumble even more and no one wanted that to happen. It was bad enough as it was. More and more angry looks, were shoot at his father for his crude behaviour towards his only son. If he dragged it further out, chances were good that someone demanded a change in the leadership position and that could mean that their tribe would fall apart.

Some family issues became tribe issues once in a while and if the boiling point was reached, there was no going back. Her father and other older citizens of the clan, sometimes told the old stories, how the Kagami tribe was formed. In the end, within those tales, laid the truth about how the once big clan was splitted and two tribes, the Aomine and Kagami, were born. Since then, territorial fights would happen, until the great grandfathers of the current chieftain's came to an agreement how to divert more casualties and the still existing boundaries were drawn. By the time, nineteen years back, they lived in peace and even formed some new friendships between the two tribes. Until something similar to now happened and every friendly gesture broke apart.

Riko snapped out of her deep thoughts, as a huge hand landed on her shoulder. "Yo, Riko. I called you three times already. Junpei and I wanted to go down to the cliff, to get some colored earth and flowers. You want to come with us?" Teppei smiled at her and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the waiting slender black-haired male, which was already tapping his foot in annoyance on the ground. "How long does it take you two to get moving? We don't have the whole day!" Junpei shouted and crossed his arms over his chest, as his two friends slowly approached him.

"Really, get your temper under control. You get worse by the day." Riko slapped the back of his head, as she walked past him with a twitching eyebrow. "Nee, do you two still remember why our and the Aomine clan got into fights again? I was thinking about the stories the elders told, but I can't quite remember."

"Hm, that isn't often told. I don't know either. What about you Junpei?" Teppei mused out and looked at his friends sour face. "Like hell I know! I was like six the last time, I heard that story. And now get your asses moving, I want to be back before the sun sets." He stormed off, followed by Teppei and Riko, who shrugged their shoulders and left the question alone for now. But inside, Riko had the feeling that the tale, which no one could quite remember, would maybe lead them to a conclusion for the problem with Taiga. She would investigate into it when they came back from their errand.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fast update, since I had time today :D**

**Language: English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Daiki rolled his fur blanket together and put it on the already full basket. He lashed it down tightly and stepped up to his sister. "Satsuki, isn't that too heavy for you?" He pointed at the huge basket the pink-haired girl had shouldered and cracked an eyebrow. "Nah~ Dai-chan, it's fine. Look Tetsu-kun has the same amount." They both looked over to their older brother, who was apparently swaying under his heavy basket. "Tch, I think his stamina will run out pretty fast with that load on his back."

"Then he needs to train more." Their father's deep voice came from behind them. "I think he does enough training everyday, Masahiro." Haruna stepped up beside her husband and watched over the citizens of the Aomine clan, who all had packed up their belongings and were about to move to their new destination.

"I think we are done here." Masahiro stepped forward and raised one of his long muscled arms. "We will move out. Everyone follow behind me. Watch out for the elders and children." His voice boomed over his tribe and he moved with a steady pace into the thick jungle.

"He certainly likes to show off." Haruna sighed and winked at her daughter. Satsuki giggled and followed close behind their mother. They had a rather harsh way to go. Not long but strenuous and the girls pink eyes, looked a bit concerned at her older brother, as he wobbled along the way between Daiki and their father.

"Sachin, he will be fine. I can take his basket if he needs a break." A lazy voice came far from above her head, as Atsushi caught up to them with his unbelievable long legs. "That is nice of you, A-kun. I think sooner or later you really need to do that."

"Tch, he should have taken his lucky item for today." Shintarou scoffed and rolled the little cotton branch between his fingers. "People born on the first month of the year, have bad luck today." He let the branch fall into the basket on his back and held up a small fruit to his shoulder with his other hand. "Shintorin, is that …" Satsuki and Atsushi ogled the weird animal sitting comfortably on the greenettes left shoulder. "You really have a weird taste." The purple giant mused lazily, took a step away from him and bit into the sweetpotato he was holding. "Don't belittle my lucky item. I got early up to find it." Huge brown eyes peered at them from beside the green-haired males face, as the tarsier pleasurable bit into the red fruit. "Aww~ what a cute little ape. How did you tame it?" Satsuki was fast by his side and wriggled her forefinger before the maki's little nose. "I coaxed him with fruits, nanodayo." The greenette deadpanned and ignored the pinkettes squealing at his site.

Further up, Daiki rolled his eyes. _'This whole tribe is full of weirdos, beside Tetsu. __Can't wait to get away from them.'_

* * *

Somewhere else, deep in the jungle, a certain redhead had almost the same thoughts. Taiga was walking behind Teppei, Junpei and Riko and could only shake his head.

"Teppei how did you get the idea, that taking a honeycomb for food supply with you, wouldn't attract the bees to come after you?" Junpei growled at the brunettes side while rubbing over the stitch on his cheek. "Mah~ I thought they wouldn't miss that small bit." The taller boy grinned and squeezed his eyes, as the stitches on his nose and lip stung.

"Teppei, you really should think before you do something so stupid. Here!" Riko sighed and held two small leafs out to the two boys. "Squish it a bit and put the juice on your stitches. It will ease the pain."

"What's up, Taiga?" Kazunari popped up beside the redhead and bumped their shoulders together. Taiga grunted, "Why are there so many weird people in our tribe?" and pointed with his chin towards his three friends in front of them. The raven chuckled, "Well, it's more fun that way, right? And look at Ryou, I think he is more weird with all those chicks clinging to him." They both looked over at the golden-haired boy and simultaneously rolled their eyes, as three girls squealed in delight over something the blonde had said.

"Urg, I would go nuts, if I had to deal with that every day." Taiga mused out. Kazunari looked, with a mischievous gleam in his silver-blue eyes, at his best friend. "Oh, I think if a certain someone would show you all his attention, you wouldn't go nuts. Or should I say, you would go nuts, but not because you get annoyed, more like aroused from it." He tried to suppress his chuckle, as Taiga instantly got red like a pomegranate. "S-shut up! Daiki would annoy the fuck out of me. You can't imaging how pesky it is, if you get groped everywhere you stand and walk."

"Hmm~, so it's like that between you two. Anyway, I never said anything about who I meant." Kazunari grinned like mad and ducked, as suddenly a tall hand came flying at the back of his head. "Uhhhh~ … Kaz could you not?" Taiga averted his eyes. His blush spread further down his neck and he facepalmed that he instantly had thought about the bluenette. "Ah, come on. A little teasing is allowed. I'm certain, you will see each other again." The raven clapped the redheads shoulder and smiled at him. "How can you be so certain? You don't know how thick headed my father can be.", he sighed and hung his head.

"Oh, I think, I know. You are the same." Kazunari raised an eyebrow at him and winked. Taiga scoffed, "I'm not. Nowhere near."

"Who is near?" Suddenly an arm was slung around his neck, as Ryouta popped up on his other site. "Geh! Get away from me!" Taiga recoiled and shivering, as he remembered how weird the blonde had reacted on the day they brought him back to his tribe. "Ehh~ Taigacchi, that's mean." Ryouta wailed and looked with teary eyes at Kazunari. "He hates me!"

"He doesn't." The raven nudged his best friend with his elbow. "Yeah, I don't hate you. But don't cling to me. It weirds me out." Taiga glanced at the blonde and couldn't suppress to step even further away from him. "Lies! You just took another step away!"

"Ryouta, calm down. He just didn't get that you were acting last time." The raven chuckled, "It was only to jelly the Aomine's guy. Don't take it so serious, Taiga."

"Wha… Why would you even think of doing something like that? There is nothing between us, that he has a reason to get jealous over!" The hothead spurted and the just vanished blush was back on his face in full bloom. "Oh man, stop denying it, will you?" Kazunari rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, Taigacchi. We saw you." The blonde topped and got instantly swatted on the back of his head by the raven. "Can't you just shut your trap for once?" He glared with is silver-blue eyes at Ryouta, until the noticed that the redhead wasn't at their side anymore. Infact, Taiga had frozen on the spot and stared wide eyed at his friends. "Uhm, Taigacchi?"

"What … what exactly did you see?", he asked in a low voice, gaze to the ground and trembled slightly. He feared that perhaps his friends were onlookers, in what he had done with the blue-haired male.

"We only saw you kissing him out of your own free will and didn't peep on you, when you were claimed." Suddenly Teppei was in front of him and showed him an innocent smile. Kazunari instead, groaned in despair at his overly straightforward friends.

Taiga stumbled back and spluttered red faced, "I didn't get claimed. What the fuck?"

"Huh? I assumed that it happened, since he said something about officially claiming you. You did too, right?" The brunette glanced over at Kazunari and Ryouta with a quizzical look on his face.

When both nodded with a slight smirk to their faces, Taiga wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. _'Please let me just die. This is too embarrassing.' _

But he didn't die yet, since he was saved by Riko, even if it was just as mortifying. "Boys, you should stop that conversation about him being claimed or not. The chieftain shots looks at us and I don't think any of you are up for a bashing."

The group didn't dissolve, but they all shut up and glanced at the chieftains back. Shudders were running down their spine, when they even only thought about what they would get into, if their conversation was overheard. Silently they continued to walk and once in a while, their eyes would glance at the redhead in their middle, who was currently closed up in his own oblivious thoughts.

'_Getting claimed … that would mean … no no no … I don't have THAT down there … but wait … there would be …. nononononono … doesn't fit … can't … urg … would I even want that?' _He clutched at his hair and a silent groan escaped his throat, when indeed the answer to his own question was, _'Yes!'_.

Thinking about something like that, shouldn't make his lower region twitch with joyful anticipation. Taiga was a bit horrified, that the image didn't repel him as much as he thought it would. Rather, it was the opposite and if he wouldn't quit thinking about it, he would walk the long way to their monsun camp, breeding boners.

* * *

"This is a good place. Seijuuro, please build the tents while I go and fetch us some dry branches for the fire." The old woman put her basket on the ground and stretched her back a bit before she walked off. The magenta-haired male put the stacks and leather covers down from his back and got to work. Till the sun set, everything should be in place and he anyway never asked questions, he already knew the answers to.

His great grandmother, had behaved excited in the past two days, the closer they came to their current location. He could tell that something big was coming, but he wasn't so sure about what it was, that the old woman was smiling more than normally. He still had much to learn from her, but currently his task was more urgent.

When the camp was set and a small fire was placed in the middle of a stone circle, both sat down and ate the soup the old woman prepared. "You will meet your second cousin in a few days. And the girl would like a daylily in the colors of your eyes. You should have it with you, when you meet. Also the purple giant will listen to you, but don't over do it, or his significant other will get mad, what will lead to a quarrel with your second cousin, since they as close as brothers. The colors of the rainbow will be useful to you, if you consider their needs and don't demand too much out of them. Don't be unwilled to learn something new from the shadow, it will come in handy when you need it most."

Seijuuro looked on as his great grandmothers eyes cleared out of their hazy state, but he didn't ask questions. He got used to her mysterious speaking over the years. Sometimes she would still on the spot, her eyes going from golden to almost white. When he asked her once about it, she told him that the cosmos was communicating with her. In the beginning, when it first happened in his present, he couldn't quite believe it. But soon found out that it was true when whatever she told him, actually happened. Since then he was determined and trained hard under her, to achieve the same state of mind. Absolute safety that he was right, was his goal and he certainly was on a good way to success with it soon.

"We should lay down and rest." She got up with cracking joints and waddled over to her tent. Seijuuro poured some dirt over the fire to put it out and also got into his blankets. They had a long day and sometime soon, his somewhat monotonous life would be filled with new challenges. Looking forward to it, he closed his heterochromic magenta and yellow eyes, content that he would succeed with everything life would throw at him from now on.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Really Ryouta, how could you manage to pull your braids out? All of them at once?" Junpei sighed and glared at the golden-haired man. "Sit down, I will redo them while we rest."

"Thank you, Junpeic..." The blonde didn't finish his sentence. Another glare from Junpei, was enough to shut him up. "Ryou, you should already know that Junpei doesn't like your weird ending of names.", Kazunari laughed and wiped his bangs back. "You are next in line. You can't see anything with that mat on your head." The slender man pointed at the raven and pulled not so gently at the honey-blonde hair of his current victim. "Ouch, ouch! Not so rough."

"Don't be a baby about it!" A clap to Ryouta's neck was followed by more wailing of the blonde.

Taiga watched his friends making a fuss and a light smile creeped up his lips. "Oh! I like that. And here I thought, you already forgot how to do it" Teppei sat down beside the redhead and greeted him with a smile. "Huh? What are you going at?" Taiga looked a bit puzzled at the brunette. "Smile, smile!" Teppei put his index fingers to the edges of his mouth and pulled them up. "Tch, yeah. As if I have much to smile these days." Taiga's eyes looked over to his old man and he sighed in regret. "I shouldn't have told him. But I thought he would understand, because normally he is a good dad. What he's doing now hurts." The tall brunette also looked over to the chieftain, who was eating a snack while talking to some of the hunters.

"Did he say, why he behaves like that towards you?" Taiga drew circles with a stick on the ground. "Yeah, he wants me to feel how it will become in the future, if I hold onto the idea that a relationship with another man will work out." He sighed again and threw the stick away, what without his consent hit Kazunari at his back.

"Oi, what was that for?" The raven shoot up from his seat and tackled Taiga. They rolled on the ground and the raven attempted to tickles his big friend into oblivion. "Wah! No no no, Kaz don't! Haha... was without intention! Stop!"

Kazunari chuckled and looked into the red, teary eyes beneath him. He stilled, "Hm, I somehow get it why the Aomine's guy fell for you."

"Wha...?" Taiga was speechless, but that subsided soon. "What the hell are you talking about?" The redhead sat up and pushed Kazunari slightly off of him. "What I mean is, that when you laugh it's like a disease. One wants to automatically laugh with you."

"What am I now? A germ? Tch." The hothead scratched his head and had slightly red ears. He wasn't used to compliments, but this time he wasn't as oblivious as normally and got that Kazunari just had praised him.

* * *

"You know chieftain, I missed that!" One of the men said to Raion and pointed over to the little group of young men. "Yes, me too.", another chimed in, while the rest nodded. "What has he done, that you treat him like an outcast?"

Raion looked at his son. His eyebrow twitched as he registered, that Kazunari was lying on top of Taiga. But his redheaded son pushed his friend off and looked slightly confused. "Taiga needs to learn that the world isn't as easy as he thinks. Everything else doesn't concern any of you." He scoffed and dedicated his attention again to the new bow he was making.

His men exchanged glances, but no one tried to pry further into the issue.

* * *

Kagetora had left the kids to the oldest girl in the group and wandered through the jungle. Earlier in the day, he had heard wood chopping and now investigated who it might be. If he was lucky, his way would cross the path the Aomine tribe took to their new camp. The smell of smoke impregnated the air since a while and Riko's father carefully planned his next steps. Currently he was walking around a thick bush.

The next thing he knew, he was lying wide eyed on the ground staring up at a small light-blue haired male. "Wh ... where did you come from, boy? Did you follow me? No, wait. You aren't ..." He stood up and inspected the silent male closer. He really was small, winter-blue big eyes dominated his rigid face and his head was a wild mop of light-blue hair. "Good morning. How are you?" The boy bowed slightly and his politely speaking pattern let Kagetora instantly reply. "I'm fine, thank you." He stared. "Wait, that is not the issue here. Who are you?" It slightly dawned on him, that this was the one he was searching for. "Are you from...?"

"Oi, Tetsu. Damn! How long does it take to make a piss? Breakfast is ready, hurry up!" Kagetora was lying again on the ground. The smaller guy had pushed him hard down, when he had registered the deep voice. Now he looked apologetic at Riko's father. "I'm sorry, that was impolite, but I think it's better if my brother doesn't knows that a Kagami tribe's men is near. I can't talk with you now, but when we camp for the night I will meet you near the waterfall further down. Good day." With that he spun on his heels and walked off, leaving a baffled Kagetora behind. "I think, I got the right guy. Was easier than I thought." He rubbed his stubbled chin and left, to go back to the kids.

* * *

"What took you so long? Come here and sit down." Daiki gave the slightly cold soup with some bread to his older brother as Tetsuya sat down beside him. "I think my morning toilette behaviour isn't of much interest to you, Daiki-kun."

"Hoo! Jerked off?" The bluenette smirked. "Dai-chan! How could you ask something so rude?" Satsuki was bright red and made a disgusted face. "I'm not you, Daiki-kun." Tetsuya deadpanned and bit into his flatbread, while ogling his now embarrassed younger brother. Now a days, Daiki couldn't hide his feelings very well and Tetsuya, not so much known for an impish streak, teased him quite a lot. "Tetsu-kun, not you too!" Satsuki wasn't amused and stood up. "I will loose my appetite if I sit longer with you.", and walked over to their mother. "Tch, girls!" The dark-blue haired male rolled his eyes at her and slurped his soup. "I think everyone would be offended by your behaviour."

"Ha? It's only teasing, who would get offended? And furthermore, there is nothing wrong with jerking off, or don't you do it too?" Daiki cracked an eyebrow and looked at the stoic face of the smaller male. "Like I said, it shouldn't be to your interests. Or would you like me to tell, whose name you call out while you work on yourself?" A coughing fit beside him made Tetsuya smile, "You know Daiki-kun, if you can't take it, don't provoke it!" He clapped the back of his brother and stood up. "Anyway you should hurry, seems like father is ready to move on."

Daiki glared at his brother's retreating back and gulped the rest of his soup down, before he also walked over to the rest of the group._ 'So what if I jerk of to a certain redhead. Tetsu doesn't know anything.'_

And certainly, he had fantasies. The Kagami's hothead even occupied his dreams. They were sexy, wet and unbearable hot. He licked his lips. _'Fuck! I need to see him again. Make a mess out of him. Claim him, until he can't life without my dick anymore.'_ He would deal with his father later. Determination raised in his eyes as he stepped beside his brother.

"Tetsu, I need a favour later." He whispered close beside the smaller man's ear. Tetsuya's winter eyes looked at him, curiosity slightly showing in them. "Is it about him?", he whispered back, careful that no one was near them to overhear their conversation. As Daiki nodded, the light-blue haired male sighed. "You know that father will be furious. Can't it wait a few days longer? Maybe then I can help you." He first wanted to talk to the Kagami's man, before he made any hurried moves.

"What does one ore two days matter? I only need you to divert father's attention for an hour, until I'm too far and they can't find me in the dark." Tetsuya shook his head. "Wait! It's better. And did you consider talking to mother about it? You know that she is more open about the Kagami tribe."

"Hell no! Like I would tell my own mother that I want to fu..." His voice had rosen upon that horrid suggestion and he growled slightly at his older brother. "What is the big deal anyway? So what if he is from the Kagami's tribe? It's not as if they have killed someone from our clan. Tch!" Big sad light-blue eyes peered up to him. "Daiki-kun ...", Tetsuya inhaled deeply, "as horrible as it is, but I fear that's pretty near to the truth." He laid his small white hand on the tanned arm of his brother. Daiki was frozen to the spot and could only stare at him.

"Who?" His voice was almost not audible. Tetsuya shook his head, "Talk to mother, she can tell you best what happened. There are more than one version flowing around, but if her's is the right one, what I hope it is, then there is actually no reason to resent them. Talk to her and decide for yourself, if you want to know the other side. Then I will talk to you."

"Wait! So, everyone besides me knows? Is that right?" Sudden anger was burning in his midnight-eyes and he once more glared at his older brother. "No, the children don't know either."

Tetsuya instantly knew that he had made a mistake, even before his brother snarled at him. "What the fuck! Do I look like a mere child? I also have the right to know if someone of our clan has died!"

"Shh, be silent." The smaller man tried to tame his brothers temper, but it was already too late.

"What's the fuss about? Daiki. Tetsuya." Towering over them, Masahiro looked like a thunderstorm was raging inside him, ready to go down on his two so different sons.

"You! Go and help your mother carry her stuff!" He pointed at Tetsuya, who without a fight obeyed. "And you, my dear son! I will tell you exactly what happened, so that you finally understand what a blood thirsty and underhanded tribe the Kagami are." He stabbed his index finger at Daiki's chest.

"Masahiro, I don't think ..." Hiruna tried to get in between them, but was silenced by her husband. "Shut up, woman! He will never get it, if I don't tell him the truth!"

"You mean your truth!", she snapped back. "You never wanted to hear the other version!"

"Lies! There is nothing for me to know, what I not already do!", he growled at her, while she stared straight on into his blackish eyes. One could formally see lightning fly between them. His mother was a fighter by nature. She once in a while obeyed to her husbands demands, but enough was enough. He was about to break her baby boy and that, she wouldn't tolerate.

"I will tell him what really happened and then you can try your luck to make him believe you. I will have it no other way! This is my last word! Get it into your thick head or sleep the next month under the stars!" She spun on her heels, grabbed Daiki's arm and pulled him after her. "Woman! How dare, you talk back to me! Who do you think you are?" Masahiro was fast behind her and attempted to spin her back, but she would have nothing of it. A hard slap echoed and she hissed at his face, where a bright red hand print formed, "I'm the one who gave you three lovely, strong and determined children. It almost broke me when they saw the light of the world. And you will not take my right away to care and protect them from your stupid mannerism." When her screaming ended, everyone fell silent and watched their chieftain and his flaming wife.

"What a woman!", the first whispers got around and when Masahiro noticed, that most of his tribe's citizen were on Hiruna's side, he gave up with crunching teeth. "Fine! Have it your way. But believe me, nothing good will come out of it."

"We will see. Come Daiki, we need to talk." She took him with her, further away from the curious ears of her fellow clans men and women.

* * *

Obey. Do this. Obey. Do that. Obey. Taiga punched the tree, he currently walked by, hard. He had enough. Trigger was the harmless question, to go hunting with his friends and it was denied. Clenching his teeth and cursing his old men, he moved with long strides alongside Riko up the hill to their destination.

As soon as they reached the top, Raion ordered his son to put his tent right beside his own. That was the moment Taiga finally snapped. "No! I have enough of this stupid watchdog game!" He smashed his basket to the ground and glared with wrath in his blazing red eyes at his father. "If you don't stop this shit, I'm gone. I can't life like that. Either, you accept me as I am, or you can go search for someone else to suppress. I'm done with this!"

"Taiga." Raion growled and stepped up to his son. "You will do as I say!"

"Not!", the redhead bit out, nose to nose with his father. "I will place my tent beside Kazunari's like always. Take it or I'm gone!" Taiga meant it dead serious. Anger and frustration rolled off of him in waves, his whole body was tense and ready to fight for his rights.

Before it could escalate, Kazunari chimed in. They just came back from the hunt and had heard the last sentence. "Chieftain, I will watch over him. Leave it to me." He put one hand on Taigas quivering shoulder and squeezed tight, to soothe the hothead.

Kazunari was the son of his best huntsman and he wouldn't want to reluctantly upset him, with not trusting his son. "Fine! Do as you like. But you aren't allowed to go out without anyone. Is that understood?", he growled and let his eye roam over the gathered friends. "Yes, sir.", the unanimous chorus sounded over the half constructed camp.

When Raion was gone, Taiga looked at his raven-haired friend. "Thanks, Kaz. I don't know what would've happened, if you hadn't shown up." Taiga didn't want to fight his father, he still held to much respect for the man. But just minutes before, he was ready to go for his throat. "I thank you also.", he nodded to Teppei, Junpei, Ryouta and Riko who stood in a small group behind them. "Don't mind, don't mind and now get your ass moving. I don't wanna sleep under the naked sky.", Junpei groused and they all moved over to the bisons, which had the equipment on their broad backs.

While moving, Teppei closed in to Riko. "I hope your dad is successful. If this goes on, a dispute within the clan is our smallest problem." His brown eyes moved to the redhead, who was currently was talking with Kazunari. "Yes, you're right. I don't want those two to fight. It will end horribly and we both know, that either wouldn't forgive themselves, if they end up severely harming or even kill the other."

They build their tents in a small circle around a fireplace. Ryouta and Kazunari did their best to lighten the mood with stupid jokes and banter. Eventually they finished right before the sun set and Taiga offered to cook, before Riko could even glance at the ingredients.

"Tomorrow, we will look a bit around and get familiar with our surroundings. It's been a while since we were here." Teppei poked with a stick in the still burning ashes, while Riko and Junpei cleaned their plates. "Yeah, we can look if the firefly cave is still open." Kazunari stretched, yawned and stood up. "Time to sleep. Night." Ryouta also yawned, "Uh~ I will also go to bed. Need my beauty sleep.", he joked and winked as the others groaned. "One day someone will murder him for his narcissistic remarks.", Junpei mocked and walked with Riko and Teppei over to their own tents. "Taiga, don't stay up too late. We want to move out early tomorrow." She greeted him good night, as the others did and finally the redhead was alone.

Even if Kazunari had said to his father, that he would have an eye on him. Taiga knew that his friend trusted him and so he only dwelled in memories, instead of going to find the midnight-blue-haired male. Some time later, when the fire was already extincted, he crawled into his fur covers, taking imaginary hot lips and wicked hands with him to dreamland.

* * *

_Long strong hands caressed his torso. Calloused fingers stopped and tweaked his nipples. He groaned as a hot mouth worked on his collarbone, up his neck, leaving love bites, until sharp teeth scraped his earlobe. He wanted to feel more and before he could prevent it, the words tumbled over his shivering lips, coaxing a deep rumbling chuckle from the man leaning over him. "Who is the needy one now?" Soft lips closed over his and a playfully tongue pried into his mouth, leaving him breathless. He traveled his own hands over the strong back, pressed their bodies together until not even a leaf could come in between them. Rolling his hips upwards against the hot flesh of the other, he tugged at soft strains and broke the kiss, heaving for air. "I want you. Now!"_

"_Hm … I think, I will torment you a bit more." One hand moved down and closed around his rigid shaft. Slowly, the fingers caressed up and down over his pulsing vein, found the thin slit and pressed a thumb down, smearing his pre-cum over his head. He bowed his back through, groaned and opened his legs further to let the other get more access to his sex. Senseless words spilled out his lips, which became a hiss as he felt a damp tongue swirl around his grown. Wicked fingers played along his pelvis, combed through his triangle of soft looks, until they found his testicles and kneaded them carefully. He pushed his hips up. Wanted to go further into the hot cavern, occupy it until he would hit the back of his lovers throat. _

_His hot flesh twitched with a slight pain, as strong fingers closed tightly around its base. "Not so fast. You will take away all the fun like that." The weight shifted and soon he found himself straddled by muscled legs, beautifully shaped cock rubbing against his own. The man leaned down, close to his face and whispered against his lips, "This is what you wanted, right?" He felt his dick being put against puckered flesh. Ever so slowly, his lover sank down, opening up for him, leaving him once more breathless when his tip was clamped tightly by twitching muscles. _

_A tongue sweeped wantonly over his lower lip. "Take me …_

… _Daiki."_

"Daiki! DAIKI!" His fur cover was thrown off and he was woken up roughly. "What the fuck? Satsuki!", glaring at his sister, he pried his blanket from her hands and covered his lower half. "We will move again in five minutes. Get ready!" He groaned and fell back on his improvised bed. His prick twitched furious, making him crunch his teeth. "Fuck!"

"I also wish you a good morning, Daiki." Looking up, he found his mother beside him, raising an eyebrow at his rude behaviour. "You should hurry up. Satsuki tried to wake you a few times, but you didn't react." She smiled at him and leaned down to fold his blanket.

"I can do that alone!", he hurriedly raised his voice and clutched the fur tighter around his abdomen, what got him a puzzled look from whitish eyes.

"Mother!"

One had to have admiration for Hiruna, when only her cheek muscle twitched as she slowly turned her head and looked at her eldest son, who had popped up out of nowhere by her side. "I think, Daiki-kun had a really pleasant dream. Why don't you go and help Satsuki-chan with the children. She seems to have a bit trouble there." Daiki facepalmed at his brothers words and the knowing look in his mothers eyes, made him wish to go into the ground without delay.

"Ah so ..." A grin crept onto Hiruna's lips, as she looked at the blushing face of her youngest. "Maybe you are right, Tetsuya. Satsuki really has a problem there." She looked over to her daughter, who was currently running from a small boy holding a frog in his hands, screaming lustily. She sighed and clapped her oldest on his shoulder. "Help Daiki with his things." Then she was gone.

Tetsuya meet the angry eyes of his brother. "Tetsu! Sometimes, I don't know if I should thank you or choke you to death.", the tanned male snarled, before he stood up and rolled his blanket together. "I only stated the obvious. Should I find an excuse, so that you can step out?"

Daiki growled, "No, thank you!" Sarcasm colored his voice, when he put his things back into his basket. "You and Satsuki completely ruined my mood." He stormed off, while dragging his belongings after him. Tetsuya smiled, "You will honestly thank me later.", he mumbled and shouldered his own wooden basket, to get onto their final day's march.

* * *

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The night before, Tetsuya had meet with Kagetora. Their plan was simple. Well, considering two loudmouth men, it could get complicated. But still, the light-blue-haired male was positive that his plan would work out somehow. For the mean time he observed his father. The quarrel with his wife, had Masahiro fuming over every little thing. Only a questioning look in his direction and he was ready to explode. Tetsuya hoped that he could use it, what would mean, he himself would get his father's wrath. But he was willed to go that far, if he could see his younger brother smile again, like he did when he was with the redhead.

Soon after they reached the place for the new camp, the small man got help from an unexpected side. Hiruna had pulled Daiki along and set her tent on the border of the limited space, pretty close to the surrounding jungle. She would for now life there with her children, all of them, away from her hotheaded husband.

Daiki on the other side, groaned. If his mother was this close, escaping would be even harder. Angry, he slammed his things down and set his own tent, between her's and Tetsuya's. "Will you calm down, Daiki-kun? This arrangement isn't so bad." The smaller male said, as he tiptoed around to get the lianas sling over the long sticks. "Give me that!" A tanned hand grabbed the sling from his hand and put it effortlessly over the top. "You're really too small. Should eat more. And well, yeah. We are away from father, but mother is too observant sometimes.", Daiki niggled, while helping his brother with the rest of his tent.

"Yes, she is, but I think it will be no problem once I get fathers attention." He leaned down to bind the flapping leather to one of the sticks. Suddenly Daiki was by his side. Squatting down he peered into Tetsuya's small face. "You got a plan?" Excitement danced in his eyes and his grumpy face had somewhat lit up. The older boy wanted to smile, but a fast glance over Daiki's shoulder informed him that they had caught their mother's attention and so he held his face straight and only nodded, whispering that they would talk later. What in his opinion, was already risky enough with prying motherly ears so close.

* * *

Taiga squirmed on his seat. The red-haired Kagami's man was nervous. Shortly after Kagetora had come back to the new camp, his friends vanished for a while and what he had heard after that, set off the sleeping butterflies in his stomach.

He had the chance to meet him again. The man who occupied his thoughts through his daily life and gave him wet dreams almost every night. _'No way in hell, I will ever admit that!'_ Along with the fluttering in his belly, his stubbornness also came back. A hard pinch to his side, let him yelp. "Damn you, Kaz! What was that for?" He rubbed his abused flesh and growled at his friend. "Could you stop being so obvious? You will ruin it like that." The raven groused and peered over to Raion, who was sitting before his own tent and worked on a long wooden stick with his knife, facing the little grouping of their tents.

"Taigacchi~ there are pink hearts swirling around your head." Ryouta giggled and folded his clothes neatly together. "The hell pink hearts! As if I look forward to meet that asshole again, tch.", the redhead scoffed and averted his eyes, ears spurting a lovely red tone. "Is that so? Well, then we don't need to go out of our comfort zone and help you finding a way to sneak out." Kazunari leaned back and put his folded hands behind his head. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, how the color drained from his hotheaded friends face and snickered as Taiga spun on his seat, first setting his red eyes to his silvery ones and then let them fall to the ground, as if something really interesting was happening there. "Uhm … I didn't mean …", The raven had really a hard time not to laugh out loud at the squirming, blushing mess in front of him. "I need your help, pretty please.", Taiga mumbled and peered up, like a puppy who wanted his owner to pet him.

"Oh my god, what did you do, setting him off? His polite speech pattern is the worst I ever heard.", Junpei groused and shoot an offended look at Kazunari. There while, Taiga was clutched to a strong chest and from his other side thin arms were wrapped around his neck. "Awww~ Taiga-kun misses his owner." A stubbly cheek scratched over his own as Teppei rubbed their faces together. "Don't worry Taiga-chan, aunty Riko will help you out.", Riko giggled and ruffled his red hair, while squeezing him tight.

Taiga trembled and looked to the ground. The humiliation formed little droplets in the corner of his eyes. He was almost ready to push them off and get them a piece of his mind, but stopped when a small crucible was placed in his hand. "What's that?", he cracked an eyebrow at Riko, who had let him go and Teppei was peeled of his side at his ear by Junpei.

"Uhm … that is for you to use, if you … you know what, do." If the injection of a vivid pink tone to her cheeks and the averted eyes was any indication, Riko just had handed him the healing gel they usually used for internal injuries. It was also known for the use in certain activities, when women had problems with getting wet. Not that Taiga knew about that. The redhead opened the little pot and looked inside. It really was that gel. "Uhm … for what should I use that? I don't have any injury."

A groan got through the little group and not only just one facepalmed at the oblivious redhead. "What?" Taiga grumbled and gnashed with his teeth. "Taigacchi~ that is for sexssu~. S.e. ~!" Ryouta almost sang the word to him, leaving the redhead gaping in bewilderment at the crucible.

"You should prepare yourself before hand or it will hurt you pretty much." His attention was riveted to Teppei at that comment. "As if you know it!", he scoffed under his breath, face red as a pomegranate. He sometimes really didn't get him, or it, or whatever.

"Well, not personally, no." The brunettes eyes wandered with a grin over to Junpei, who sat opposite them and curiously had snapped his head up at Teppei's first comment to Taiga.

"Ah so! That's where the wind blows. Seems like I'm out of the competition then.", Riko mused with a raised eyebrow and braced fists at her sides, before she attempted to walk off.

"You … what? Huh?" Junpei was flabbergasted at the sudden attention. Then it dawned on him, at what Teppei just had hinted. He shoot up from his seat and tackled his bigger friend to the ground. "You stupid bastard.", he screeched and punched him hard on his face, before he sprung up again and ran after Riko, affirming that there was nothing between him and the soon-to-be-dead-brunette.

Teppei rubbed his cheek and grinned, looking after his fussing friend. "Ahahahaha … Teppeicchi~ you are really an evil being." The blond clapped at his knees and leaned over them laughing like mad. Taiga meanwhile stared wide eyed at the taller man. "You didn't, did you?" He was baffled, but curiosity got the better of him. "Come on, Tai. Everyone knows that Junpei is after Riko since god knows how long." Kazunari chirped and sweeped tears of laughter from his eyes. "He is?" That got the redhead another resigned groan and a heavy pat to his shoulder from Teppei. "You really should observe your surroundings more." The tall male waved and with a grin to himself wandered off, to find his fussing friend and the hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend.

Taiga mumbled under his breath. "Calling me oblivious again and shit. Damn."

"Well, you are. Most of the time." Kazunari elbowed him. "But since you just asked that stupid question, I believe you know how sex between men work?" Mirthful eyes wandered over the spluttering redhead. "Urg, Kaz … could you not? Damn …" Taiga knew very well that he was looking like someone smeared red aluminum oxide on his face. He felt hot and the whole talk about sex and stuff, made him embarrassed as hell. "Aww~ Taigacchi~ you will manage. Only sitting or walking on the next day will be a bit troublesome." The blonde winked at him and showed a somehow evil smile.

"Why the fuck, does everyone think I'm the one who takes it?", the redhead growled and stood up to go over to his tent. Baffled eyes followed him. "He doesn't really think that the Aomine guy would let him top, does he?" Ryouta exchanged quizzical looks with Kazunari, who shrugged, giggling like mad. "Haa~ even if he thinks that, I guess he will soon be teached a different lesson." They both chuckled, as Taiga glared over his shoulder at them, before he closed the entrance to his tent.

Inside, he squatted down, cubicle grazing the ground, when he let his arms fall forward between his legs. He shook slightly and stared intensely at the little jar, as if it was the most vicious thing in the world. _'Damn those bastards and their words.'_ Images poured without his consent into his mind, giving him ideas. And fuck, they were hot and embarrassing. He found that he wasn't repulsed by them, what made him feel even more awkward.

Taiga groaned and plopped himself down on his blankets. Waiting for the night had become a really hard task now a days and especially today, when his stomach made somersaults, since he heard the plan his friends made up. He nuzzled his hot face into the fur, thinking about smoldering midnight-eyes and large tanned hands on his body. _'Okay, this is bad.'_, he thought when his lower half twitched. He rolled to his back and stared at the roof of his tent. Since everything was already packed up for his little adventure, he had nothing else to do than wait. And really, the thoughts about Daiki didn't help one bit, to shorten the time till they would move out.

Occupying his hands with something meaningful would be better, than let them wander southwards on his body. So he stood up and wandered out of his tent over to his father, who meanwhile carved ornaments into the new spear he was making.

"Got something to do for me?"

Raion didn't look up. "Take a look that the bow." He pointed over his back, at a long bow leaning against his tent. "It's a new one for you, since your old got damaged by the water. But you need to make the arrows yourself. Measure the length you need for it." He put the sharp firestone again against the wood in his hand and continued carving patterns into it.

Taiga was surprised. Since his father wouldn't so much as even look at him, now getting a new bow from him, was something he really didn't expect. "Is that …?" He walked over and inspected the bow closely. It had also little carvings. Beautiful curved lines were all over the hilt, drawing the patterns of the Kagami tribe's symbols. Suddenly he felt his fathers presents at his back. "Taiga, soon you will be an adult. This bow and also the spear, I currently make, are for you to take with you, when you go to your initiation ritual." A huge hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed hard. "One day you will be the chieftain of the tribe. I expect you to know that there will be sacrifices for that. Soon you will meet your future wife and with your bond, the Kagami clan will gain more strength." There was a short interval, when his father took in air, before he continued. "I think, I made a good choice. You will like her. I'm certain of it."

Taiga was about to weight the bow in his hand, but stopped his arm mid air. "What do you mean. I will like her?" He turned around to face his father, who had a stern look on his face. "What did you do?" His red eyes dangerously narrowed, he growled through gritted teeth.

"You know Masako, right? Tatsuya's cousin. I think you played a lot together, until they decided to gain new land further away from here." His father smiled lightly.

The redhead stumbled back and gawked at his father. "You didn't …" He was aghast by this revelation. Shock creeped into his eyes and he could only shake his head, gaping after air.

"In fact, I did. They are currently on the way to us. Tatsuya accompanies her. If everything goes well, they will arrive tomorrow in the late evening. I expect you to show yourself from your best side." Raion folded his arms over his chest and stared at his son.

"You can't be serious! Masako? Are you nuts? She is like what? Seven years older than me and already has a kid! And we didn't play together. She only watched over Tatsuya and me from time to time. How come you think, I would agree to that shit? How could you make that decision without talking to me first? I also have a say in who I marry, dammit! Don't decide my life for me!" What started in a low tone, soon grew to Taiga having a screaming fit. He couldn't believe it. Not in the slightest. How could his father just simply arrange a marriage for him? And to top it all even with Masako, which whom he had nothing in common, beside she being related to his selfmade-brother Tatsuya. And this all after they already had a fall out over him being drawn to a man.

But that exactly was the reason, that Raion decided that Taiga needed a wife. "You will marry Masako and take care of her and her daughter. It was unfortunate that she lost her husband so early, but this is the perfect opportunity to enlarge our tribe. Also, she is smart and can help you a great deal, once you take over my position." Raion tried to deal with his anger. He grabbed his son by his shoulders and looked with urgency into his face. "Taiga, this is important for the tribe. For you! In a few years you will be grateful to me for that!"

Taiga pushed his father's hands away. "Like hell, I will be grateful! I will NOT marry her! End of story!" After shouting that, he stormed off to his tent. But his fathers next words followed him, even if he didn't wanted to hear them. "The wedding will be held in 3 weeks, after your initiation ritual. And that is my last word, Taiga!"

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**The past gets revealed. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Daiki was cowering behind his tent, body ready to dash into the jungle, when he got the sign of his brother, who currently walked over to their father. He peered around the corner, watching his mother and Satsuki moving around a group of people to go and wash the dishes they used for dinner. This danger to be discovered was currently averted. Again he looked over at Tetsuya and hoped that the plan of his brother would work out.

The light-blue haired male was holding an earthen jug with a braided basket around it. Inside the jug was the most delicious fruit wine, made by their mother. Anyone would mean that Tetsuya wanted to entertain his father or that Hiruna had sent him to smooth the waves. But underneath the jug in the basket, laid the most venomous snake in the whole jungle, or so everyone would think.

Earlier, when his brother had opened the twitching pouch and Daiki became aware of what was in there, he almost screeched. Only the fast reaction of Tetsuya had saved them both from being discovered, when he pressed his small hand against Daiki's mouth. "Be quiet! Those aren't coral snakes, look." And without further delay, he put his hand into the bag and pulled a few of the red-black-white patterned serpents out. "They bite, what is still a bit painful, but they aren't venomous. Here hold one!"

Daiki still felt the feeling of the snake's skin against his palm and shuddered. Sometimes his older brother was a little devil and this time his mind had thought out a brilliant plan. It was dark and the men were already exhausted from building up the camp earlier in the day. No one would reject the offer of a good drop of wine and the blazing fire in the middle, threw shadows over the ground, which would do the rest. All he now had to do, was to wait for the right moment.

Again he peered around the corner of his tent, but this time his midnight-blue eyes meet whitish ones. He blinked, one-, two times and landed on his arse. "Mom … shit!" Everything was over. He got caught in the very last moment. Shock and anger were cutting through his guts giving him a nauseous feeling. Why was she even here? Shouldn't she been washing dishes with Satsuki? Some deity had a grudge against him, he was almost sure of it.

"You really should develop a better speech pattern." Hiruna smiled at her youngest and patted his head. Leaning down, she came close to his ear, "Take the left road down the hill. Walk through the river until you see a big mossy stone to your right. Then go straight east. I hope you find him soon." She kissed his forehead, put a small package in his hand and stood up to walk back to the fire in the middle of the camp. And then hell broke loose.

Daiki heard Satsuki screaming and startled shouts from the others. That was his cue. He still was baffled that also his mother helped him out, but bolted from his position right into the thick underwood of the jungle. The screaming quickly became quieter and when he reached his weapons, which Tetsuya had concealed between a crack in a stone earlier that day, his fathers angry voice was the last thing he heard. He didn't look back, but felt somehow quite upset, that he had to vanish like that and leave his brother to the wrath of their father. Now it was done anyway and only his dead could come between him and the red-haired Kagami's guy.

* * *

Around five hours later, Daiki finally sat down before a small fire and rested. He had reached the river after an hour and filled his waterskin. Afterwards he had waded into the cold water and let himself be dragged away by the current. This way he was able to save his strength. His muscles had grown stiff from the coldness, but they soon warmed up again, when he crawled to the shore after 45 minutes and could walk again. He rounded the mossy stone, his mother mentioned to him and looked up to the stars to identify, in which cardinal direction he needed to go from here.

As soon as he had found east, the bluenette continued his way without rest. His pace was steady, he didn't wanted to overexert himself. His mind was occupied by the redhead, but also by the stories his parents told him.

"_Daiki, the story I'm about to tell you, has changed so many times, that the most of us don't know anymore, what is the truth and what not. But in this case you can trust me, since I once was pretty close to the woman, which this is about." His mother had sat down and patted the seat beside her. Leaning against the tree in their backs, Daiki had fiddled with his hands and Hiruna had looked up into the little blue patches of the sky, which could be seen through the leafs. Her voice rose quietly and was heavily tainted with affection, "Around twenty-five years ago, there was a worse landslide what costed many lives. Some of the elders couldn't flee and some families lost their fathers, mothers and even children. Most of the younger children were adopted into the remaining families and that is how your father got himself a 15 year old sister." She paused and smiled at him, when he had shoot a bewildered look at her, but held her hand up to prevent him from asking questions._

"_She was a little rascal, with her fiery red hair and quick-tempered mind, she drove half of the village nuts almost every day. But no one could hate her for that, indeed we all loved the loud mouthed way she dealt with things and her wide smiles, which even your father couldn't resist. Don't get me wrong here, he didn't love her in a way a man would love a woman, but he accepted her as his dear sister and would have done almost everything for her. It was Tora who brought your father and me together. I'm still very grateful to her for that." _

_Hiruna shifted slightly and her whitish eyes had a distant look in them. "The times weren't good and your grandfather decided to lay the old dispute with the Kagami tribe down and instead seek help from them. Luckily for all of us, they agreed and new bonds were forged. But not soon after that, it happened that Tora was on one of her exploration tours, which lead her into Kagami territory. And just like she was, she began to quarrel with the first Kagami man who crossed her path." Hiruna chuckled, as she remembered how upset Tora came back that day._

"_She got heavily scolded that day, when they found out that she had not so accidentally wounded the chieftains son. As of that day, it was Raion who would come to our tribe and deliver messages or food. He never really hid his interest in Tora and not long after their first encounter, they fell in love. Your father was against it. He still couldn't let go of the past and his father's reasoning, that a bond between the Kagami and our tribe could flourish in a good way, fell on deave ears." _

_She gave her son a sad look and continued. "I was already married to Masahiro and heavily pregnant with Tetsuya, when your grandfather unexpected died from a cold. Masahiro became chieftain and somehow the relationship with the Kagami tribe spiralled down to the bad side. But even that couldn't hold Tora and Raion back. They continued to meet secretly. I knew, since Tora was as close as a sister to me and told me almost everything, when she helped me out with Tetsuya."_

"_Then there came the day your father found out, that Tora still meet with Raion, although the vaguely held peace between our tribes was almost gone. They had a huge fight. Sadly, I couldn't do much, as I had a six month old son to tent to and was already pregnant again with Satsuki and needed to lay almost the whole day." Hiruna sighed heavily and pulled at some grass beside her legs. _

"_In the end, Tora moved in with Raion, saying that with 21 she could handle her decisions and live on her own. That finally broke the bond your grandfather had obtained with the Kagami tribe, because Masahiro was certain that Raion somehow had used underhanded methods to get Tora to live with him. They never were very friendly with each other to begin with, since they often got compared to each other and had a lot of fights over the few years we held onto the peace."_

_Her face grew wistful. Daiki hadn't uttered a word since she began talking, but he knew that now would come the part, which his brother had mentioned to him. "After one year of ups and downs and lots of horrible fights between the clans, we got the news that Tora was pregnant. I was happy for her and finally my complains and reasonings reached your father. He somehow calmed down and once he saw how happy his sister looked caressing her growing belly, he laid low with accusing Raion further. When the due time for the child approached, I often visited her and I can assure you, she was as happy as one could get with thick feet and a hurting back. But on the day of the childbirth, a massive storm was coming up and Masahiro forbid that I go to her. In the end she delivered a healthy son, but her bleeding couldn't be stopped and so we lost her on the childbed. You father couldn't believe it, since Tora was always healthy and no explanation could bring him away from the insane idea that the Kagami's had killed her." _

_She looked at him and wiped his dark-blue bangs out of his face. "It is stupid, I know. But nothing can make him change his mind. But maybe, if he would meet Tora's son, he would understand how happy she was and finally bury his prejudices. You met him, right? Taiga. He is Tora's son." He had nodded, with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks upon hearing the redheads name, but his mother didn't pry deeper into him. She patted and ruffled his hair, "Think about it and when you have heard your fathers version, you can decide what you want to do. You only have one life, Daiki. Decide wisely how you want to live it." Then she got back to Satsuki and gave him time to digest what he just had heard. _

Daiki looked up as the sun rose and squinted his eyes at the bright light. He already had come a long way and hoped, that soon would reach the spot where he was meant to meet with the redhead. But first he needed something to eat and a little rest.

He had tugged the small waterproof package from his mother behind his leather belt and now, after opening it, he suddenly knew that not only Tetsu and her were involved in his escape. Inside the wrapper, he found some chewy sweet crackers, most likely made by the purple giant. Satsuki had drawn him a map, with which he couldn't do anything at the moment, since he didn't recognized the pictured surroundings. But knowing her great intell, it would come in handy later. His mother had put in some healing salve, since she knew how careless he could be. His eyebrows drew together when he reached for the last thing. This could only be from Shintarou. Who else would think that a leather band with red and blue stones, would help him on his journey.

Shrugging he put the band around his wrist and ate one of the crackers. His mind wandered to his father. He really respected him, but after he had heard his side of the story, Daiki once more knew how stubborn his old man could be.

"_Did your mother tell you the bittersweet story of my sisters death?", was the first thing he got asked, when he had approached his father. "I can tell you, that it's crap. She only sees it in a rose colored light, because she thinks it involves love." His father spat to the ground and glared at him. "Now I will tell you what really happened.", he growled and stabbed his knife into the ground. "When Tora meet this Kagami bastard and she accidentally wounded his arm, because he is simply too dumb to not run into an already drawn knife, I knew that this whole we-being-friends-with-them-thing, my father had in mind, wouldn't work out. Every single time he came to us, he insulted her, called her names and drove her into a corner. No matter how many times I warned him, he never heard the call. He began to harass her and not only with his words, if you get what I mean. It got so far, that he somehow managed to coax her into breaking things off with me, her only remaining family. I knew something was up, when she told me, that he wanted her to live with him. His smugly grinning face when he was parading around our village, told me everything I needed to know about that bastard. And no matter what I tried to hold her back, he still got his hands on her and swept her away. He even made me believe, that there was love, after I saw her happy face one time after she became pregnant with his bastard. But I tell you, that mask of fake love or whatever you may call it, soon wore off and the result was, that they let her bleed to death after she gave birth to his brood. They tore my family apart! You need to understand, that this tribe is rotten to the core and that I will not overlook you being friends with anyone of them." Irrepressible anger colored his fathers words and Daiki knew, that his mother was right. Nothing would change his fathers mind. Not even meeting Taiga in person. _

Daiki snapped out of his reminiscing and stretched his body to let his joins snap back into place. After a short nap, in which red smoldering eyes followed him once again, he got up and back on his way, to finally see the those crimson eyes for real.

* * *

In the meantime, Taiga had also heard about the fall out with the Aomine clan. A mix of both stories, were told to him, added with the view of the Kagami's citizens. According to that, his father had fallen in love when he first laid his eyes on his mother. But continued quarrels with her brother, which was apparently the father of the tanned bluenette he couldn't get out of his mind, had let his own father made drastic measurements and eventually also his mother had enough and broke everything off with her adoptive family.

After hearing all that, he was glad that he hadn't told his father from which tribe Daiki was. It would have made everything even more complicated as it already were.

The time for his departure drew closer and he felt torn apart inside. Tatsuya was currently on the way to them, with his soon-to-be-bride, then the revelation of his mothers origins and the overwhelming need to see the smug blue-haired male again. It was too much for one day and he more than once clutched at his swirling head, thinking that he perhaps should try to clear things up before he left. Or should he even leave after all what he knew now? Maybe talking to his selfmade-brother would clear his suddenly present doubts and he could see clear again. Was it better for him to simply marry Masako and help the tribe to flourish? He liked his clan and even more his friends, but would that make him happy? Could he forget about the bluenette and move on? He didn't know. The only thing he currently was certain of, was that his friends still moved on with the plan they had made for him to meet Daiki again.

"Tai, are you ready? We got permission from your dad to go hunting. Kagetora will come with us. Couldn't get your old man to leave us youngsters alone." Taiga could formally see how Kazunari rolled his silver-blue eyes at that. He hesitated. Should I really do it? He wanted to see him, hear him and feel those tanned strong hands again. _'Urg ...', _there really was no denying it, when his body instantly reacted to the thought of those callused fingers wandering over his skin. He was intoxicated by the bluenette and every moment longer without him hurt Taiga in the cruelest way possible.

"Coming.", he called out before he knew it and thus the decision was made. He would see the bluenette again and only thinking about it, let his blood flow faster through his veins.

* * *

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block is a horrible thing. Thanks for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Tatsuya, how much longer will it take us to get there?" Masako walked before the black-haired male, who had a beauty spot under his right eye and answered her in a soft voice. "From here it's only around a day now, I guess." He looked at the surroundings and felt kind of nostalgic, when he noticed the firefly cave, where Taiga, he and their friends played when they were younger.

"Hmph, fine. I'm a bit curious how Taiga has grown. But I still don't really understand why Raion suddenly had the idea, that I should marry his son. Isn't he too young for me?", she sighed and looked at her little girl, who was sitting on the ox, which was guided through the underwood by Tatsuya. "Will it be alright?"

"Masako-san, you think too much. I think, Taiga will like Ako-chan. He is loud and hotheaded, but also very caring, you will see.", he smiled at her, as she shrugged, knowing that she only wanted the best for her daughter.

* * *

"How much longer do we need to drag on that scheme? Why do I even need to pretend that I search for that idiot in the first place?" Shintarou glared at the light-blue haired male by his side and fiddled with the hawk feather, he was holding in his hand.

"Shintorin, be glad that our father didn't accuse you for helping him escape. It was enough that Tetsu-kun got a black eye from him." Satsuki tried to press a cold, wet clothes to the small man walking between them.

"Satsuki-chan, it's fine. Thank you." Tetsuya pulled the clothes from her hand and held it over his beautiful black-purple-blue eye. "Look, look what I found!" Atsushi was a bit further ahead of them and waved with his hand at them to hurry up.

Upon reaching him with quizzical looks, he squatted down and pulled some green fruits from the bush in front of him. "Gooseberries. Hm, Sachin we still have some of those sugarcanes, right? I think puree would be good." He popped a handful of fruits into his mouth and chewed happily.

A vein pulsed at Shintarou's temple, "I don't have time to watch this glutton grazing the whole jungle. I'm going back." He spun on his heels and walked with long strides back to the camp. "Shintorin, don't forget to crinkle some branches!" Sure, the chieftain had sent them out to find his disobedient youngest son, but since all four of them were involved in Daiki's get away, they now laid wrong tracks, to confuse the others who also were forced to look for him.

"I will go down to the river. Atsushi-kun, please go to the rock debrises, where you last time found the blueberries and make a bit of a mess. Satsuki-chan, could you please walk up to the north? I think it's best if we lay false tracks around the whole village." He looked after the retreating back of the greenette, who was walking a huge beeline to the west. Showing a little smile, he knew they could count on Shintarou to sweep away evidence in which direction Daiki had gone.

"Understood. Till later then, Tetsu-kun." The pink-haired girl bounced away and the gobbling sounds of Atsushi grew quieter as he walked deeper into the woods.

Tetsuya moved fast. He wanted to be the first one to arrive at the river, since he knew how good their trackers were and that was exactly the spot where Daiki had gone.

* * *

Satsuki walked around a small tree and broke some branches slightly, then she trampled the ground a bit more before she walked further. Once in a while she would let her hands sweep over leafs kinking them and run a short path in almost every direction in sight. It was fun but also exhausting. The sweltering heat got to her and her long pink hair, which she wore open today, already stuck on her sweaty back.

She spun on her heels and overlooked her work, while walking backwards. "That should do it here." Spinning back to go further up, her feet suddenly got stuck on a small stone. "Waaahh~" With her arms rowing in the air, she tried to catch her balance back, but failed greatly. Stumbling forward, she noticed that she was on a small hill, but stopping her fall was out of question. She put her arms above her head to protect herself from getting hurt and squeezed her eyes tight, awaiting the impact of hitting the ground. Her body felt like floating and she cursed inwardly, that she didn't take her lucky item with her, which Shintarou had given to her earlier in the day. "Here for you!", he had said and tossed the little amber at her, before he averted his green eyes. "You have mixed luck today.", he harrumphed and teetered away.

All of a sudden she noticed, that she still hadn't collided with the ground. Instead her body was snugly pressed against cold skin and lithe, but strong arms enclosed her tightly, steadying her equilibrium. "Careful lady, that could have gone pretty wrong.", a soothing voice poured into her ear, making her tremble. Satsuki tore her eyes open, put her hands against smooth white skin and pushed out of reflex, away from the steely chest in front of her. Magenta eyes meet heterochromatic red and yellow ones and she gasped in awe at the beautiful features of the man, who was slightly taller than her.

"Who are you?", she breathed out, while her eyes drank in the sight of small light reflections flitting over his shiny magenta colored hair, the charming but slightly malicious line to his thin lips and how his fine defined muscles stretched under her small hands.

"My name is Seijuurou. And you are?" He studied her small, pretty face and looked deep into her big shimmering magenta eyes. _'The girl would like a daylily in the colors of your eyes.' _He smiled slightly, as his great grandmother's prediction ghosted through his mind. And indeed, earlier, when he had walked along the small path up the hill, he had found an accumulation of daylilies and took some with him. He let go of the girl and felt how her slim fingers trailed over his arms, until they finally left his skin.

Satsuki was still completely intoxicated by the foreign male and his small smile earlier, didn't help one bit against it. She felt how he stepped back and her hands twitch to grasp at his strong arms, but instead let them trail down and eventually fall to her sides.

She was pulled out of her daze, when a beautiful red and yellow colored daylily was held before her face. "For you, …" Seijuurou let the sentence unfinished, as he still didn't know her name. "Ah … Satsuki … my name is Satsuki." She blushed violently and carefully took the flower from his well-groomed hand.

"Satsuki.", hearing her name called in that sinful voice, let her shiver once more. But when she looked up, he had already turned his back to her and walked back the path, where he had come from. "Ah! Must you go already?", her voice had a longing tone to it and Akashi puckered his lips in amusement. He peered over his shoulder at her and raised one of his hands. "We will see each other again. Wait for me." Then he was gone, leaving a violently fluttering heart in the girls chest behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daiki had laid back about half the distance to the agreed meeting point. From now on he had to be careful to not be discovered. He knew, he was pretty close to the Kagami village, since once in a while he heard shouts and laughter riding the air.

He had always believed that nervousness was a foreign word for him. But now, with his goal this close, he felt his heart thudding fiercely in his chest, giving him sweaty palms and the feeling, as if thousands of ants crawled over his skin. He was excited and yes, god damn nervous. How would Taiga react? Had he missed him? Perhaps as much as Daiki him and still did? Would they kiss when they meet? Had he changed over the past long weeks? Would he even come? He waved his hand at the last thought. Of course he would come. Even his hotheaded temper couldn't deny, the strong attraction they exert on each other.

Daiki left the fleeting sounds rapidly behind and pulled out Satsuki's map. The surroundings began to match the drawn lines on the thin piece of bark and he attentively looked around, to not miss the next offshoot that he should take. Growing sick of waiting, his steps became faster and faster, until he was running as fast as the uneven ground allowed him to. He simply couldn't wait any longer. And no matter what his father had told him, he certainly and wholeheartedly believed his mother's story more. The man who had raised his hot blooded but caring lover, couldn't be as evil as his father wanted him to believe.

Suddenly, Daiki skidded on his feet and slide under a nearby bush. His midnight-blue eyes narrowed at the shadows of a collection of huge trees. There had been a movement. Only slightly, but his sharp mind had caught it still. He laid low, not making any conspicuous moves. He tried to calm down his heavy breathing from the run and fixed his eyes on the darkness hovering between the thick tree trunks. Seconds ticked by, but the motion didn't repeat itself. He let out his halted breath and was about to stand up, when suddenly a huge man emerged from the bushes, nearer to him than he had expected.

The resemblance was unmistakable. With in a stone throw, stood the chieftain of the Kagami tribe and father of Taiga. His blackish hair was at the temples penetrated with white wisps and his one remaining burgundy-colored eye scanned searching over the ground. Daiki was in big trouble to being caught, when the big man stepped even closer to his hideout.

"Chieftain! We found some!" More men stepped out of the shadows behind Taiga's father. Their hands were occupied with amber and one triumphantly held up three freshly caught pheasants. "These stupid chickens have led us directly to a large amber accumulation.", said the raven-haired man who lead the others to their chieftain and grinned, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the poultry. "Now your son's wedding can take place any time." The others also chimed into the ubiquitous laughter and patted Taiga's father on his shoulder. "You must be happy, to soon get a grandchild. I heard she is a lovely lady!?"

The chieftain nodded and grunted approvingly, as he held one of the ambers up against the sunlight. "Yes, she is and Taiga will be lucky to have such a smart woman at his side. But now enough of that! Good job, men. Let's go back so that your wives can make those pheasants crispy over the fire." They all grinned, delighted that their chief had found his good mood again.

On Daiki these words had a completely different impact. All his blood had drained from his face, letting even his tanned skin look pale. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and still twisted his guts around. _'Taiga is getting married', _swirled unremittingly in hishead, as he blankly stared after the retreating men. When they were out of sight and the rainforest had grown quiet, beside the normal buzzing of small insects, his body moved on his own accord, letting him stand up. He clenched his fists at his sides, nails almost breaking the skin of his palms and gritted his teeth with a horrible sound, when another sentence, the men said, came back to haunt him. _"You must be happy, to soon get a grandchild."_

Had he really assessed the redhead so wrongly? Could the story, his father told him, be true? Was the Kagami tribe nothing more than a bunch of liars and cheaters?

Slowly he set one foot before the other and tried to get his thoughts together. His chest grew heavy, as a sudden intense cold wave of hate rolled over him. If what he had heard was true and the redhead had betrayed him, only the almighty deity could save Taiga from his wrath.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Language: English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Taiga walked in the group of his friends and Kagetora through the jungle. Soon Riko bid him farewell, as she had to fetch some leafs with her father. Kazunari told him once again, where he should go and Junpei handed the map of the cave to him, patting his shoulder as he and Teppei, who gave him a huge bag of food, also got another way to leave fails tracks. Ryouta threw an arm around his shoulder. "Kazunari and I will hunt some wild. That will make enough noise. The deers will run wild anyway and break lots of branches on their way. I think you should be pretty save." The blond grinned and waved, as the raven gave his final instructions to his best friend. "Be careful to never leave the path shown in the map. The cave is huge and I fear, once you take the wrong offshoot, you will be lost in there forever. It is really risky to do that, but we couldn't think of another plan for you and the Aomine guy to hide and move at the same time."

Kazunari then, stepped close to Taiga and hugged him tight. "I will miss you buddy. Be safe and make sure to come back one day."

The redhead was baffled, "Oi Kaz, you behave like we will never see each other again."

The raven drew back, "But it is like that, right? Our tribe's are enemies. Once both of you are gone, even more. I currently can't think of how we could deal with a furious Raion and a wild Aomine chieftain.", he said, hanging his head.

"It's alright, Kaz. You all did already so much for me." Taiga laid a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed tight. "Thank you. And who knows? Maybe it will work out and I can come back with him."

They locked their gazes one last time, until Ryouta reminded them that time was working against them. "Be safe."

The redhead nodded. "Take care."

With those last words the friends parted, not knowing when they would see each other again.

* * *

Since everyone had witnessed the fight with his father over the marriage with Masako, they had changed the plan in the short time they had left until his departure. Now, Taiga and Daiki would go further into the cave, where none of them ever went and that only based on an old map Kazunari had found in his father's belongings. Certainly, the redhead didn't feel very comfortable with going into unknown terrain, but somehow his bigger fear was, that the bluenette wouldn't approve.

That the blue-haired male wouldn't come, was out of question for Taiga and so he strolled a bit more lighthearted, but with steady steps forward. He was currently in such a good mood, that he wanted to do somersaults, like the million butterflies in his belly.

Spurting a stupid grin on his face, he walked out of some tall bushes and right into Tatsuya, his selfmade-brother.

"Uhmpf ...", they both groaned, laying on their backs on the ground and held their heads.

"What the … Taiga!", Tatsuya had recovered first and his joyful exclamation echoed through the forest.

The redhead looked completely dumbfounded, back and forth between his brother and the woman standing close by. When the ox stamped impatient with his feet, he snapped out of it and stood up, only to be clutched tightly by lithe strong arms.

"Long time not seen. How are you? It's nice that you came to pick us up. Masako was already a little impatient here." The raven-hair man leaned back and smiled at the still silent redhead. "What's up? Have you swallowed your tongue?", he chuckled. "Or are you so captured by Masako's beauty?"

"Tatsuya!", she growled and out of nowhere pointed a long wooden stick at both men. "Only to warn you, I will use this if you sprout more nonsense."

"Haha, there she goes again.", the raven patted Taiga on his shoulder and turn on his heels to grab the rope of the ox again. "Lets hurry up! I want to reach the village before dusk."

The child on the ox's back stared at the red-haired male, as the animal passed him by.

'_Tatsuya. Masako. And a kid. Oh, shit!' _

"Uhm, Tatsuya. Wait a moment!" Taiga caught up to them and grabbed the other males arm. "I'm not here to fetch you. I was on my way to …", he averted his eyes and closed his mouth. He couldn't tell his "big brother", where he was going to. The muscles in his cheek corded, but he had made up his mind to meet the bluenette. He couldn't simply draw back now.

He sighed, "Can I have a word with Masako? Alone?" He nodded over to the woman with the long black hair, who looked curiously at him with her blackish eyes. "Ah! Sure, no problem. I will wait further ahead with Ako-chan." Tatsuya cracked an eyebrow at him, but didn't pry into him. He had already guessed that something was up, when the plea for his cousin's hand was delivered.

Masako looked pretty indifferent at the redhead standing before her. She had propped one of her hand to her hip, the other held loosely the long stick. "What is it, you want to tell me?" She refused to be intimidated by Taiga's size, since she already had too much experience with big, loud mouthed men.

"Uhm … you see …", on the other hand, Taiga felt intimidated by the older woman and couldn't quite grasp the phrases he wanted to tell her. "Hurry up! I'm tired and so is Ako-chan. We want to quickly reach the village."

"Ah, yes!" Out of surprise, he stood now at attention, not meeting those piercing black eyes. Instead he fixed his gaze somewhere over her head and spoke fast. "You see, I still have something to do, before our marriage. Currently, I don't know how long it will take, but I believe we can meet in a few days again." There it was out. It wasn't the truth and Taiga felt guilty about giving her false hope. But the situation had caught him off guard and therefore he couldn't think of something else without hurting her. She didn't deserve this, hence the white lie.

"Is that so? Well, if you need to do it, then go on. We will see you in a few days." That was all of her reaction and he stared disbelieving at her. Before she could go to Tatsuya, Taiga stepped closer and lean slightly down. "Could you please keep it a secret, that you two … three met me here? I would appreciate that.", he whispered beside her ear, hoping that she wouldn't ask why.

She shot him a quizzical look, but nodded in agreement. Young boys these days had their own reasons and at the moment she only wanted to sit down and eat something good, after their long journey.

The redhead looked after them and waved, as they continued to move to the village. He also noticed the questioning gaze in Tatsuya's eyes, but showed his back and got back on his own path.

What none of them had noticed thought, were the now withdrawing midnight-blue eyes, which had overlooked the whole get together.

Daiki had been in earshot, when Taiga bumped into the raven-haired male. He was following the redhead since a while, without him realizing it. The bluenette was surprised himself, at how fast he had caught up on time, after he had battled out his feelings and decided to still meet the redhead, to ask him directly what was going on. He didn't really know, why he made the choice to trail him, but now was glad that he did so.

Fury was burning in his guts and it took all his self-control, to not fly out of the bushes and break the redhead's nose._ 'Doing something before the marriage'_ and _'Believing that he would met the woman in only a few days'_, set Daiki off track. Up until hearing those words, he had tried to persuade himself, that everything he had overheard from the Kagami chieftain and the men, was somehow a misunderstanding. But now hearing it from the redhead's own mouth and how he had leaned down and kissed the woman, was too much.

Taiga would learn a lesson for life. No one gave a man from the Aomine clan the run-around.

No one.

What Daiki earlier couldn't see from his observation spot, was that Taiga hadn't kissed the woman. But now that it had came to this, there was no telling how it would end.

* * *

The old woman gazed at her great grandson and smiled lightly. "Did something good happen to you, Seijuuro?" She dropped her golden eyes to the roots she was currently peeling, as always trying to maintain a normal conversation, even if she knew in advance what had taken place.

The dual-colored eyes looked at her and Seijuuro, also as always said, "Why don't you ask, what you really want to know?"

It was a normal kind of banter between them and made the old woman always smile.

"Do you like her?"

Some things were clear, others remained hidden from her knowing eyes. And she still liked, even after all the years, to go the long way when it came to matters of the heart.

"Yes, I do. But you knew that already.", Seijuuro said matter of factly and put the peeled potatoes into the hot water, which was already boiling over the fire. He stirred them a bit around and waited for the next question.

"So, when is the wedding?", his great grandmother shot him an amused look and cut the roots into small pieces.

"Didn't you skip some main parts just now?", he looked indifferently at the whirling potatoes and poured some salt over them.

"Well, no. I know most of it anyway, you know?", the roots also wandered into the pot.

"I know. And it's not so far away. Three to five weeks from now on.", the magenta-haired male began to skin the hare, he had caught earlier.

"That's fast!", the fake surprise in her voice could be clearly heard and Seijuuro's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Our first child will be named Sentarou.", he put the cleaned viscera into the soup and took his ax from his waist belt.

"Oh, you got a problem there son. Your wife will not like that name for her first born daughter." Spices wandered into the hot broth and added to the already delicious scent.

Seijuuro bit his lower lip, while he divided the hare. He was annoyed, that he'd been wrong and his yellow eye sparkled indignantly.

"Don't mind, don't mind. You will grasp it one day." She smiled at him and put a soup filled spoon to her mouth, to taste the food.

"Oh …" Seijuuro's heterochromatic eyes looked up at her sudden quiet exclamation. His great grandmother's eyes had gone white and stared into nothing, still holding the wooden spoon to her lips.

He stood up and lead her hand slightly away, as to not let the hot soup burn her.

It took her a while to come back, from where ever she had been. "Sometimes fate plays a sinister game.", her voice was hoarse, her face grim.

"We need to move fast. Can't let this escalate." She put the spoon down and seated herself comfortably on the with moss overgrown phylum, which laid before the bonfire. "But we still have time to eat.", she sighed cozily. "Put the remainings also into the broth. We don't have time to dry the flesh."

"Isn't it your policy, to not interfere with fate?", Seijuuro mused out with arms folded over his chest.

The old woman laughed and winked at him. "Well, you know? Fate isn't the only thing I see." As no further explanation followed, the young man completed his given task and soon they could fill their stomachs with a tasty meal.

Before they started to move out, the old woman stroked over the big head of a spotted owl. "Can't forget to send him his daily prediction." She grinned toothy and bound a small piece of wood, in which she had carved symbols, to the owl's leg and let her fly.

* * *

"Masahiro, chieftain! We still have no word or trace of your son. The trackers do their best, but someone has done a great deal of work to lead us astray." The man stiffened, when he heard the ominous growl of his chieftain, "Tetsuya."

"That can only mean one thing.", Masahiro stood up and walked to the entrance of his tent, ignoring the shudder of the messenger. "Pull all men together. Fully armed. We move out at dawn. I think the Kagami tribe and my son need a lesson."

"Understood." The man hurried away and Masahiro clenched his fist. He wouldn't tolerate any more resistance to his rules. May his wife say, what she wanted, but if he let this farce go on, he would lose his face as the chieftain of the Aomine tribe and he couldn't let that happen. If he couldn't even control his own children, how could the citizens of his clan believe that he could lead them well? The Kagami tribe was anyway a thorn in his flesh, he was eager to pull. This way he could kill two birds with one stone hit and bring his confused son back to his senses.

Tetsuya on the other hand, would get his rightful punishment. Masahiro had thought of it for a long time. But even if he loved his oldest son, he saw him not fit for the chieftain position. And now with his lately wrongdoings, he had forfeited his birthright.

That was another reason, why he needed for Daiki to snap out of his insanity, in order to obtain the chieftain position in the tribe. Once his scheme would have taken place, even his wife couldn't align anything against it.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
